Love Bug
by Superstar120301
Summary: Brittany and Santana meet in college, where Santana becomes her tutor. They study chemistry together, but it's obvious there's more chemistry between them than there is in their text books. Brittany knows she shouldn't get involved; she doesn't have time for it. Still, there's no denying that they've both been hit by the love bug, and they don't care one bit.
1. Cafes and phone calls

_A/N **hello! So, i know i haven't finished Stitches yet but i know that it's coming to an end and i wanted to start this so i don't lose inspiration once i finish Stitches. I hope you guys like this fic but be warned i know nothing about college or how it's run since i live in AUS so i'm literally going on a limb here and i did a little research but i'm still shaky so if anything seems weird just go with it lol I hope you guys like this chapter, it's going to get longer this is just like an introductory thing! Enjoy!**_

* * *

A taxi car drives along the streets of New York. The road is rugged and the car lurches every few minutes. Traffic holds up the car as the many people that inhabit the city bustle around on their daily lives. The passenger sitting in the back seat looks out the car window. The trees are a blur composed of bright green leaves and brown trunks. There is also the blur of dull grey buildings and the occasional sleek café or modern office tower. The passenger pays no attention to the buildings or trees, but instead the people. She observes them in their natural state, where they are too busy to think about how they are presenting themselves. As the car stops to a halt, the passenger watches the people as they run errands. She studies each one of them and wonders what kind of lives they have. Do they still have parents? What kind of heart break have they suffered? What's their favourite flavour of ice cream?

These questions float in the passengers head. The taxi driver looks away from the traffic and into the rear view mirror. He watches the lady sitting in the back of his cab and studies her as well. She is beautiful, no doubt. She has silky blonde hair, memorising blue eyes and a breathtaking smile. She is young, no less or more than 18. Her demeanour is friendly, but her personality is too. He knows this because she had spent the first few minutes making conversation, before they had fallen into a comfortable silence. The passenger, whose name is Brittany, watches intently as a couple passes by her cab. They are holding hands and laughing, there's a longing feeling tugging at Brittany but she ignores it.

Brittany isn't opposed to love; in fact she loves the very idea of it. She's just never been in love before. She doesn't think that's odd though, she's fresh from high school and entering college, she doesn't need to have experienced love yet. College, the magical place her older brothers have told stories about. From what she's heard, there are two types of modes you can have when you're in college, incredibly drunk or incredibly stressed out. There's no in between. Brittany think's that's probably the realest thing she has ever heard. Brittany dances, she dances very well. Her dancing is what got her admitted to Columbia; a very prestigious New York based Ivy League school, on a scholarship. She prides herself very well on that fact, and though she isn't one to brag, it's definitely her highest achievement. Her parents don't know if dancing is a stable career though, so they make her pick up some other courses as well, should something happen to prevent her from dancing. This irks her, but she knows they're only looking out for her, so she begrudgingly agrees to take up a few science courses, since she was exceptionally good at science in high school.

She's wrong though, college science is so much harder than normal basic high school science. She wonders why she even agreed to do this, and she wonders why she chose to major in science. She's majoring in dance, as well as chemistry and biology. That's a weird combination for studies is what everyone thinks when she tells them what she's doing in college. Even though she's not necessarily dumb, in fact she's actually very smart, she's just having a hard time coping with all the new information that is thrown at her. Her schedule is hectic, in between dance, and studying for her exams, she barely has free time. But when she does, she likes to spend it at this café she found in the city. Coincidently, it's there she meets two people who change her life.

* * *

It's a Thursday afternoon, and Brittany is sitting in her usual seat by the window, reading a chemistry text book and taking down notes. She looks up when she hears the door chime, and two people come in. One is a tall, lanky looking boy with hair that looks like it's about to touch the sky, other is a shorter girl with brunette hair that is cut at shoulder length and paired with bangs. Brittany sees them come in every Thursday, like clockwork, though she's never spoken to them, she knows their routine. They come in and bicker like an old married couple, and if Brittany's gaydar wasn't so good, she'd think they were actually dating.

Today is no different; they come in arguing heatedly, this time about milk.

"Rachel, you are absolutely insane, almond milk is not better than soy milk," the tall boy says. The girl, Rachel, scoffs and throws her hand up.

"How would you know? I'm positive I've never seen you drink milk before, and you know what? You could use it, you're all skin Kurt," the boy, Kurt, drops his mouth in offence and gasps dramatically.

"That was incredibly rude Rachel," Kurt seethes. Rachel only rolls her eyes again and pats him on the shoulder.

"Lighten up Kurt, it was only a joke. This is what happens when you argue with me about milk, I become very sassy," Brittany over hears the conversation and snorts into her coffee. Her eyes widened as she sees both pair of eyes belonging to Kurt and Rachel flicker over to her. She stares at them for a second before averting her eyes, her cheeks heating up. She hears Rachel speak again. "See, that blonde girl you say has legs for days agrees too," she says, gesturing to Brittany. The blonde looks up and sees Rachel smiling at her and Kurt is looking at her in slight horror.

"Oh my god Rach, you can't tell her I said that!" He hisses. Rachel only shrugs, but Brittany quietly laughs.

"It's okay; I know my legs go for days." She says causally. Kurt quirks an eyebrow and looks at her approvingly.

"Ooh, confident and casual, I like it." He concludes. He strolls over to her in all his gracefulness and extends his hand out. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and this girl with the terrible taste in milk is Rachel." Brittany smiles and takes his hand, shaking it and introducing herself back.

"I'm Brittany, Brittany S Pierce, no relation to Britney Spears." This makes them laugh, and Brittany can already see a friendship blooming between the three. Rachel introduces herself as well, with a slight air of arrogance but Brittany likes that about her, she's confident and she doesn't care who knows it. They talk about themselves and Brittany finds out they both study at NYADA, a dramatic arts academy that isn't too far from Columbia, which explains why they're here. They talk about their home lives and Kurt and Rachel find out she has a cat named Lord Tubbington, she loves dancing, but doesn't enjoy school that much.

A couple hours later, they are still sitting in the coffee shop. Brittany excuses herself to go to the toilet and Kurt and Rachel immediately begin assessing her.

"I love her," Kurt says, Rachel nods excitedly in approval.

"She dances, she's funny, she appreciates the arts," Rachel said, she looks at the table and picks up one of the books Brittany was studying and gasps, "and she's smart!" Kurt suddenly gasps too, coming to a sudden realisation. He turns to Rachel excitedly.

"You know who else would love her?" Kurt says, raising an eyebrow. Rachel looks at him quizzically before coming to realisation.

"Really? I don't know," Kurt's eyes still beam with happiness.

"Think about it! Brittany is blonde, beautiful, smart, funny," Kurt rambles. Rachel nods slowly.

"But we don't even know if Brittany swings that way," Kurt's shoulders slump.

"I guess we need to do some sleuthing then," just as he says that, Brittany comes back and sits down. Kurt clears his throat and tries to act casual.

"So, Britt, you have a special someone?" He asks. Brittany smiles a little before shaking her head.

"Nope, no one special," she says, shrugging her shoulders. Before Kurt can interrogate more, Rachel changes the subject.

"So, Brittany, what are you studying? You're books look a little big there," she jokes. Brittany looks down at them and sighs.

"I'm majoring in dance, which you guys know. But my parents wanted me to study a broad subject so I could have a career if dancing didn't work out, so I'm also majoring in chemistry and biology." Rachel senses her slightly down tone and raises and eye brow.

"You don't like chemistry or biology?" She asks sympathetically. Brittany shoots her head up and shakes her head.

"No, no, I do like it. But it's just, I don't know, hard I guess." Brittany says, her finger idly drawing patterns on the text book, "I enjoy learning about it, I've always liked science, it's just a little hard to me to adjust to all this new information. I'm pretty sure I need a tutor or something." When Kurt hears this, his eyes twinkle.

"A tutor?" He asks again, for conformation. Brittany nods and sighs again.

"Yeah, I've had a few but they don't really help me a lot, I get kind of self-conscious when I don't understand stuff," Brittany says sheepishly. She hopes this doesn't make her sound stupid. But Kurt takes no notice; instead he bites his lip to stop a devilish smile from breaking out.

"Where did say you studied again?" Kurt asks. Rachel looks at him a little concerned, she knows that look in his eyes. He's planning something. Brittany tilts her head in confusion but still answers regardless.

"I study at Columbia University," Brittany says. Kurt claps his hands unexpectedly, and Rachel looks impressed.

"Do you have a job?" Brittany looks at him weird,

"Yeah i do, i work at this cafe on campus, the pay is pretty good there, you should come by." Kurt nods but doesn't talk about the cafe, his mouth tilted into a smile.

"And you need a tutor right?" Brittany nods, still confused. His eyes are still twinkling and he smirks.

"I know just the person for you."

* * *

Santana Lopez isn't one for love. Sure she knows that it's in her foreseeable future, but the more her life wares on, the less she's inclined to believe that she's going to get her fairy tale ending. So instead of going out and looking for love, she leaves it up to the universe to sort it out for her. After all, when you're majoring in forensic science as a crime lab analyst, you don't really have time for love. She also scored a job as an intern at NYPD's forensic lab. It gave her much needed experience and if she played her cards right, she could land a job there full time. They were also gracious enough to pay her, so she has a little money saved up.

Santana is smart, very smart; she graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA, and got offered a scholarship into Columbia. Her parents are incredibly proud of her, and as a reward they bought her an all paid for apartment near the university so she wouldn't have to live in dorms. Even though her parents brag about her at neighbourhood barbeques, Santana can always find the flaws in herself, and she hates flaws. Her life consists of studying, working at the lab, occasionally partying, hanging out with her best friends Kurt and Rachel. She doesn't enjoy partying as much as other college kids, in fact every time she goes she always gets hit on by girls, and guys. And even though she doesn't mind the girls trying to hook up with her, when the guys come around she always almost throws up.

Santana is hot, that's the simplest way to describe her to someone. She's got wavy brunette hair, a rocking body, killer facial features and an equally killer smile. Kurt and Rachel say that she's just naturally seductive. Whenever they go out together, Santana is the first to score someone. Though she doesn't really sleep around too often, she doesn't not sleep around either. In between her classes and her life in general, she doesn't have much time for anything other than one night stands. Sometimes she holds relationships, but they don't last, and she hasn't had one for the past half year. Her latest relationship was more of a sunken ship. It ended in her forgetting about a date and that subsequently lead to a break up. Santana wasn't cut up about it; she doesn't really care about anything other than her studies, family, and friends. Anything else is just dead weight.

Santana sits in her room, reading a biochemistry book that she has some interest in. Becoming a crime laboratory analyst doesn't happen by chance. She's broken out of her reading state by the ringing of her cell phone. She looks at the caller ID and huffs. She picks up but doesn't wait for a greeting.

"Hello, Lopez sex line how may I take your call?" She says in a serious tone. She hears a horrified gasp on the end of the line, as well as a muffled laugh and the background noise of what seems to be a café. She knows it's a café because Kurt and Rachel aren't one for partying at 3 in the afternoon on a Thursday.

"Santana! You're on loud speaker," she hears Kurt chastises. Santana puts down her book and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, so it's a group orgy? I'm going to have to charge extra for, let me check with my boss," Santana smirks, twirling her pen in her hand. "But seriously, what do you want? It's 3 in the afternoon and you know that's when I get my study on." She hears another voice scoff, and she assumes it's Rachel.

"You're always getting your study on," Rachel counters. Santana rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair.

"That is because I am smart, now what do you want? And if you're calling me to sing another Broadway musical on the phone I'm literally going to delete your numbers." Santana threatened. She hears another laugh but its unfamiliar, it's nice though, she can tell whoever laughed must be cute. She chalks it up to someone in the background.

"No, we're not calling you for that, and please we both know you've memorised our numbers." Santana shrugs as if to say _true,_ " I'm calling because I need to ask you something, how do you feel about tutoring?" Santana scrunches her face; she's never tutored before, only studied in study groups.

"They'll pay you," Kurt says in a hopeful tone. Santana doesn't answer, she still thinks about it.

"I don't know, I already have a job and my schedule is pretty full as it is," Santana says. Kurt only huffs, clearly he isn't going to give up on this one.

"Please? Do it as a favour for me, you're the smartest person I know and she really needs your help. You're going to like the girl I promise." Santana ponders this for a few seconds before sighing.

"Okay, I guess so but I'm not promising anything, just take her round to my place soon and we can work out our schedules and see if we both have a free period," Santana huffs," where does this girl study?" This time it's not Kurt or Rachel that answers, but another voice. It's soft, and sweet, and melodic to the ears.

"I study at Colombia, like you. I'm majoring in Dance, Chemistry and Biology," the voice says. Santana has never heard a voice so sweet to the ears. The words get stuck in her throat and she wonders why this is happening to her. "Hello?" The voice says again. Santana snaps out of her daze and clears her throat, fumbling for her words.

"Uh, yeah sorry, I just um…" Santana tries to think of something quick to say, but her usually witty brain is failing her right now, "I was watching a cat." Santana cringes at her lameness but that feeling fades when she hears that beautiful laugh she had heard earlier. Santana smiles inwardly at herself a little, happy that she was the reason that the girl was laughing.

"I love cats!" Santana can hear the excitement in the girl's voice, "So, I guess I'll see you soon, Santana," the voice says. She bites her lip, something about the way the mysterious girl says her name gets Santana all worked up inside. She hums incoherently and before she knows it Kurt is back on the phone and saying their good byes. The line goes dead and Santana slumps.

 _I didn't even get her name,_ she thinks.

* * *

 _A/N **What do you guys think? You like it so far? I didn't know what career to use for Santana so i just used what i want to be when i grow up, which is a forensic scientist! spooky anyway i'm also adding this new feature where i do what glee does at the start so it'd be like ' here's what you missed on love bug' and yeah cause that way i can keep up with what i wrote without having to reread it all over again. Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and want to see more! LAterz Skkaterz**_


	2. First impressions

_A/N **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and fav and followed! This is my gift to you for being such awesome people :DD**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG**_

 _\- We find out Brittany is studying dance, chemistry, and biology at Columbia University_

 _-She's struggling with chemistrythough_

 _-She meets two people named Kurt and Rachel and they become quick friends, Kurt suggest a tutor_

 _-Santana is studying forensic science at Columbia University, and apparently, she's now a tutor_

 _-Brittany and Santana talk a little one the phone, and there's an instant attraction on both sides_

 _-Santana tells Kurt to bring Brittany to her place so they can work out their schedules, but doesnt tell them when_

* * *

Brittany doesn't hear from or about Santana for a few weeks, her schedule is crazy lately since her boss at the coffee shop on campus needed her to fill a few spots. When she does finally hear about Santana, she's more excited than she cares to admit. Ever since the phone call Kurt had made to the Latina the day when Brittany met them, she hasn't been able to get that voice out of her head. It's silky smooth, has a slight rasp to it. The only way Brittany can describe it is seductive. She thinks Santana might have one of the hottest voices she's ever heard, and she wonders if Santana herself is equally as hot as her voice.

Brittany is sitting in her usual spot in the café, waiting for the clock to tick to 2:30, which is when her new friends come in. They've gotten to know each other more and more, Brittany has even gone to see Rachel practice at NYADA. Brittany is trying to focus on her textbook, but all ambition to learn goes out the window when she hears the familiar voices of two people arguing. Brittany doesn't catch what they're arguing about, but she's sure she hears the words 'dildo' and 'fun'. She doesn't think she wants to get in on that conversation.

Kurt spots her and he lights up, as does Rachel. He scurries over to her and they hug as a greeting. They don't sit down though and Brittany gives them a quizzical look. Instead, Kurt just grabs her arm.

"Come on, we're going to see Santana," he says happily. Brittany feels the nerves in her sky rocket and she nods dumbly, grabbing her text books and stuffing them clumsily into her bag. They pull her out the door and onto the bustling street. Rachel takes it upon herself to try and hail a taxi. They all pass her.

"Hey! There was no one in your passenger seat! I'm memorising your license plate and complaining to your manager!" She yells at a passing taxi. Kurt is keeping his laughter in and shaking his head. Brittany pats Rachel on the back before holding her own hand up. A taxi stops for her in less than five seconds. Kurt bursts into laughter and Rachel looks thoroughly offended. Brittany only shrugs and gets in. They follow suit, with Rachel grumbling about Brittany and her super long legs. Brittany doesn't listen though, the butterflies in her stomach are bursting and Kurt seems to notice.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asks her. Brittany gives him a sheepish nod. Rachel only laughs.

"Anyone would be nervous meeting Santana, she's pretty hard to warm up to," Rachel says. That makes Brittany wonder what kind of personality Santana has. Kurt only rolls his eyes.

"She's only mean to- well, everyone, but still I think she'll like you Brittany," Kurt says reassuringly. Brittany only smiles back.

"Hopefully, it'll be hard to have a tutor that hates you," Kurt gives a soft laugh and nods in agreement. They fall into idle conversation and Brittany watches the moving trees and buildings as they pass around her. Suddenly the car comes to a stop in front of a very sleek looking building. In the short distance in front of them she can see a part of Columbia.

"This place looks nice," Brittany observes. Kurt and Rachel hum in agreement.

"Santana graduated with a 4.0 GPA and got offered a scholarship to Columbia, so as a reward her parents bought her this apartment with the money they were going to spend on college," Brittany eyes go wide. _4.0 GPA?_ She already feels intimidated. They lead her into the apartment complex and they take the elevator up. Brittany thinks that even the air smells fancy. They press the highest floor up, level 21, and Brittany wonders if the view is good there.

"It's more of a loft. It's really big," Rachel corrects. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Loft, apartment, what's the difference?" Kurt says. Rachel gasps, and Brittany can sense an oncoming argument where Rachel will suddenly become a real estate expert. She cuts in before they can start fighting.

"Wait, Kurt, did you tell her we're coming?" She asks. Kurt thinks about this before frowning.

"Oh shit, no I didn't." Brittany looks concerned.

"Do you think she'll mind? Will she even be there?" Brittany asks. Kurt and Rachel laugh out loud, and Brittany wonders what she missed.

"Please, once Rachel got hammered and used the spare key to get into Santana's apartment/loft. All she did when she woke up and saw Rachel was insult her and then eat breakfast. Also, she's never _not_ home," Kurt says without a doubt. Brittany nods and accepts the answer. The elevator door pings open and they walk down the corridor, there's only four doors in the long hall way, so she wonders how big the lofts really are. They stop at the door at the end of the corridor and Kurt holds up his hand for Brittany to stop.

"I'm going to warn you, Santana is impartial to strangers, so if she's a little… Guarded, don't take it too personally," Brittany nods but feels the butterflies rip through her again. Kurt gives her a reassuring smile and feels around the door frame. He pulls out a chunk of the door frame and takes out a key that's hidden there; he unlocks the door and puts the key back in its place.

"That's smart," Brittany says idly. Kurt winks and he opens the door. Rachel goes in after him and then Brittany follows. Once she steps into the apartment, or loft, her eyes almost fall out of their sockets. This has got to be the prettiest loft Brittany has ever seen in her entire life. It's a fairly good size, not too big, but definitely bigger than average, there is a lot of open space.

The place itself is coloured in very sleek greys, blacks, whites, and the occasional medium brown. Overall the loft is beautiful. There are hardwood floors that are coloured a nice brown. It's not the colours or the floor that catch Brittany's eye though, it's the massive window in front of her. The living room is directly in front of the front door, there is a very big arch window placed on the wall, sunlight streams through it, illuminating the entire loft. The kitchen is right next to the door, and it's small but very nice. The loft is decorated in chairs and couches, and Brittany can only see two doors. The loft is very open, barely any walls separating rooms. Brittany can't help but notice how cold the apartment looks, and feels, there aren't pictures on the wall, nor is there a homey feel to it.

"It's nice, isn't it," Rachel says. Brittany only nods breathlessly, "it's a shame she has all this space but barely uses it, I know she gets lonely sometimes," Brittany wonders if Rachel has overshared on that last part. Kurt doesn't notice her gawking at the loft; instead he looks around and calls out Santana's name.

"Santana! Where are you?" He calls out. Brittany hears nothing and feels disappointment flood into her.

"Maybe she's not home," she offers, Kurt only shakes his head and points to her wallet on the kitchen counter not too far from them.

"She's here, she never leaves without her wallet," and just as he says that, they hear footsteps coming from a room next to the kitchen. Then she hears the voice that has been stuck in her head since she first heard it.

"What the hell are you doing here Hummel? I'm kind of busy right now," Santana says as she comes into view. Santana is ready to rip Kurt a new one when she catches sight of someone she's never seen before. Brown eyes lock with blue eyes and the insults die on her tongue. Santana freezes as she looks at the blue eyed girl. She's beautiful, and literally breathtaking. Santana's mouth drops slightly open when she sees the girl smile at her; the smile is sweet enough to melt Satan's heart. The girl has thin lips, yet they look very kissable, her face is dotted with very light freckles, and her eyelashes are to die for.

The girl's hair is silky; honey blonde and her eyes are the most precious blue she has ever seen. She is wearing a white shirt with light blue jeans, a classic look that she somehow still manages to look like a model in. Santana trails her eyes up the blondes seemingly never ending legs; her figure is slim and very nice.

Brittany almost collapses when she sees Santana. If she thought Santana's voice was hot, she was not ready for Santana herself. Brittany thinks Kurt and Rachel had no right to bring her here without spare underwear, because she's sure hers is going to be ruined by the time she leaves. She locks her eyes with Santana and she observes her mocha brown eyes that look so inviting. Her facial features are probably that of an angel. She has dark brown hair, defined cheek bones and jawline, plump lips and a perfect figure. Brittany notices her staring as well, and gives her best warm smile, hopefully quelling the butterflies in her stomach. She doesn't even notice that Santana isn't wearing any pants.

"Santana this is Brit- Santana! Why aren't you wearing any pants?!" Kurt hisses. Santana looks down at her bare legs and blushes. Her nerves sky rocket when she hears the girl laugh, that beautiful laugh. She looks up and sees the blonde looking away. _So chivalrous,_ Santana thinks. Instead of fumbling like an idiot, like she did on the phone, Santana only shrugs.

"I told you I was busy," Santana says nonchalantly, trying to keep her smirk from showing. Kurt and Rachel look horrified, but Brittany is pulling her lips into her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"Busy doing what?!" Rachel asks, throwing her hands up. Before Santana can answer, a different voice appears.

"Hey San, that was great, but I have class soon. Call me later?" All eyes turn to a stranger girl. She's exceptionally pretty, brown hair and green eyes. A seemingly new envious side of Brittany comes out and she thinks that she has nicer eyes than the stranger. Santana looks at Rachel in the eyes and smirks.

"Busy doing _that_ ," Brittany can't hold it in anymore, her loud laugh sounds through the loft and she slaps a hand over her mouth to stop more coming out. Santana only smiles and turns to the girl, whose name she can't really remember right now, "Yeah definitely, I'll call you soon." The girl smiles and strolls out the door. Kurt and Rachel look like they aren't sure what just happened.

"Totally not going to call her," Santana says. Kurt clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

"I can't believe that just happened." He says, shaking his head, before huffing." Anyway, moving on from the wildly inappropriate scene, this is Brittany." He gestures to the blonde, who waves a little. Santana smiles at her and Brittany almost collapses.

"Brittany, this is Santana," he says happily. Santana nods in her direction, and holds her hand out for a formal handshake. Brittany looks at it before her eyes twinkle and she gives a small smirk.

"I don't really think that's hygienic," she says. They all look at her weirdly; Kurt is the first to get it. He slaps his hand over his mouth to stop a booming laugh come out. Santana realises what Brittany just said and laughs a little.

"You're right, I should wash my hand. Don't want remnants of orgasm on it." Rachel gasps, and Kurt makes gagging noises. Santana only rolls her eyes and walks over to her sink, washing her hands. Kurt takes a seat on the kitchen stool, Rachel sits as well but Brittany opts to stay standing. Santana dries her hand and turns back to face the three people in her apartment, though her eyes always seem to travel to Brittany's face.

"So, you're the one who needs tutoring?" Santana asks. Brittany nods and smiles. "I remember that you're majoring in dance, chemistry, and biology, right?" Brittany is sort of excited that Santana remembered something about her.

"Yeah, I need help in chemistry though," Santana nods and leans on the kitchen counter, and Brittany really tries her best not to look down the brunette's shirt.

"We need to work out a schedule," Santana says, Kurt looks at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, you're going to do this? Wow, I thought it would take some serious bribing for you to give up your free time," Kurt says, almost unable to believe it. Santana only shrugs.

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for blondes," Santana says, winking at Brittany. The blonde blushes but holds her gaze. Kurt looks between the two and smiles a little.

"Okay, time to work out a schedule," Santana says, looking at Brittany. The blonde nods but holds her hand up.

"Before we do that, could you, um, put some pants on?" Brittany says, pointing her finger to Santana's bare legs. The brunette blushes and walks back to her bedroom to put pants on. Brittany is relieved, now she won't be distracted by the insanely hot Latina's insanely hot legs.

The plan backfires though; Santana comes out with shorts on.

* * *

"Okay, that settles it. Every Thursday after you're chemistry class, you come to my place and we can work on whatever you don't get." Santana says. Brittany nods in agreement but Kurt and Rachel are upset. They're sitting on the couch and Brittany is surprised to see the place has an upstairs as well.

"I can't believe we won't see you at the café anymore," Rachel pouts. Brittany gives her a warm, sad smile and pats her back.

"It's okay Rachel; we can hang out on other days. After I get super smart we can get super drunk," Santana laughs and holds up both her hands. Kurt and Rachel only roll their eyes.

"Preach," Santana says. Brittany looks at her with twinkling eyes and they smile timidly at each other. The room falls into a silence before Santana speaks up.

"Well, since you interrupted my earlier extra-curricular activities," Rachel rolls her eyes, Kurt pulls a disgusted face, but Brittany lets out a quiet laugh, "Do you want to start now?" They all look at Brittany and she thinks about it for a second. She gives a timid smile before nodding. Santana smiles at her and then turns to Kurt and Rachel.

"Unless you want to learn about chemistry, I don't see any reason as to why you're still here," Santana quips. Rachel looks offended, but Kurt looks unscathed by the comment. Rachel and Kurt get up and walk to the door. Before they leave, Kurt turns to Brittany and gives her a bright smile.

"Okay, well Brittany, good luck. If Santana is mean to you, tell me and I'll egg her apartment," he offers sweetly. Santana glares at him, but Rachel groans.

"Kurt, it's a loft!" Rachel argues, Kurt rolls his eyes and opens the door.

"Tomato, tomato," Kurt says as they walk out.

"Tomato my ass, do you _want_ me to shove my foot up your-"The door closes and the loft falls into a silence. Brittany snickers and looks over at Santana, who is, to her surprise, staring right back at her.

"You're loft is nice," Brittany compliments. Santana gives a smile, though it doesn't reach her eyes, and looks around.

"Yeah, it's nice." She says vaguely, "do you want a tour?" Brittany nods enthusiastically and Santana's mouth tugs up into a smile. She shows Brittany the upstairs area first, which consists of two very nice bathrooms. One has a shower, and the other a bathtub. She takes Brittany down to her kitchen, and then her bed room. The bedroom consists of a double bed dressed in white covers, arch and rectangle windows, a chair, and a painting hanging over the bed. The wardrobe covers one wall. Lastly, Santana brings her to a separate room that holds a thin couch and a desk.

"This is my study room, and where we'll be tutoring," she says. She tells Brittany to take a seat on one side of the desk and she sits opposite. They smile at each other and Santana thinks she can get lost in those beautiful eyes, coincidentally, Brittany is thinking the same thing about Santana.

"So, tell me about yourself, why do you need a tutor?" Santana asks nicely. Brittany wonders why Kurt had warned her about Santana, she didn't seem to mind they had never met before, she talks to Brittany like they are friends.

"Well, I study at Columbia, you already know that," Santana nods, "I love to dance, that's what got me a scholarship into there." Santana gives her an impressed smile.

"Dance? That's awesome, you're probably a goddess at dancing," Santana says, almost without a doubt. _With legs like those, she has to be a goddess,_ Santana thinks. Brittany blushes and twiddles her fingers.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty good. But my parents wanted me to take another course in case dancing didn't work out. And I was good at science in high school, so I picked it up for college. I really enjoy it, chemistry is just sort of difficult, which is why I need you," Brittany said, trying to make it sound as simple as possible, usually explaining her subject choices confused people.

"Ah, I see," Santana says, her eyes twinkling. "Well then, do you want to get started?" Brittany nods eagerly. Santana stands up and Brittany watches her, unsure of why she got up. Then Santana pulls her chair and brings it over to where Brittany is sitting. The blonde tenses when Santana is close to her. Butterflies erupt in her stomach, and she can smell the scent that is embedded in the Latina's skin. Brittany thinks it's the best thing she's ever smelt.

* * *

Santana is a good tutor, well, an incredible one in Brittany's eyes. And even though she spent the first five minutes desperately trying to stare at anything besides the Latina's lips, chest, and legs, she can already see that Santana has a way of teaching that helps Brittany understand better. She's patient and if Brittany doesn't understand, she doesn't just repeat herself, she words it differently and usually that helps.

"So the test they use to test if there is blood on a sample is?" Santana asks, Brittany thinks for a second before answering.

"The Kastle-Meyer test," Brittany says and Santana smiles and nods.

"Correct, and how does it work?" Brittany feels a surge of confidence go through her when she answers the right question, and she's thankful that her professors are doing a topic that Santana seems to be proficient in.

"They use the chemical phenolphthalein and the chemical hydrogen peroxide. If there is blood present, the haemoglobin inside of the blood acts as a catalyst between the two chemicals. It helps the hydrogen peroxide react with the hydrogen inside phenolphthalein to become water." Santana hums approvingly. So Brittany continues, "Now that the phenolphthalein doesn't have hydrogen inside of it, it turns pink. This indicates that blood is present in the sample." Santana claps.

"Very good Brittany, you're a smart cookie." Santana says. Brittany blushes.

"Not really, if I was smart, I wouldn't need your help." Santana frowns.

"You aren't _not_ smart just because you need help. Only the people who aren't intelligent try to go without help. It's okay not to understand things, I didn't get a 4.0 by just studying, I got help whenever I needed it. You shouldn't be ashamed of needing help; I think you're very smart for knowing that you need it." Santana says seriously. Brittany looks at her with admiration.

"You're so smart, no wonder you go a scholarship into Columbia," Santana smiles at her and winks.

"Ah, but so did you. I bet your dancing could end world wars, or start them depending on who's running the country," Brittany blushes again. She wonders how many times she's blushed in the span of the two hours they were studying. She realises that she doesn't know much about Santana herself.

"What are you studying at Columbia?" Santana smiles at her. The getting to know phase is much easier with the blonde. Usually, meeting new people is a hard task for Santana; her natural snark is almost always off putting to others. Yet that side of her hasn't come out when she is with Brittany.

"I'm studying a bachelor in forensic science," Brittany looks impressed.

"Oh, so that's how you know all about what I'm learning right now?" Santana nods and looks at the time. It's getting late, around 6 PM now, and she knows Brittany should leave soon, but she doesn't want her to. The loft will plunge into an eerie silence that sometimes Santana can't stand.

"Yeah, that and I also scored a job at NYPD in their forensics department," Santana says shyly, usually when she tells people this, they pretend to be interested but she can see in their eyes the look of judgement, they think she sounds up herself. As she expected, it's not the same with Brittany, instead, the blonde looks excited, and to Santana's surprise, genuinely interested.

"Really?! That is so cool! I wish my job was as interesting, I just work a café on campus. Do you like working there?" Santana smiles widely. She's happy that someone has actually taken interest in how she feels, not just in the job itself.

"Yeah, I love it, it's awesome. It's really interesting and the environment is great, aside from the dead bodies." Brittany laughs and Santana watches the way her eyes crinkle and her ears sort of lift up when she smiles. Santana looks out the window and sees that the sky is turning a dark blue. She doesn't want Brittany to go, but she also doesn't want her to get murdered in the night just because Santana wanted company.

"Hey, it's getting late; you should head back to your…Dorm?" Santana asks, unsure of where the blonde lives. Brittany nods and she continues, "I bet your roommate is worried about you." Brittany doesn't want to leave, but she doesn't want to intrude either.

"Lucky for me, I don't have a roommate. I got lucky, a whole dorm room to myself," Brittany beams. Santana laughs and nods.

"Yeah, lucky you." They get up and Santana puts the books back into Brittany's bag, giving it the blonde. Brittany smiles in thank you and feels butterflies erupt in her stomach again. She wonders why she's feeling this way, is it just attraction? Santana offers to walk her down and wait until she can get a cab, and Brittany graciously agrees. They make small talk until they walk out of the complex doors.

"Oh hey, I forgot to ask. Can I have your number?" Santana says, she tries to make it sound like a casual tutor thing, but in reality, she just really wants her number. As if Brittany can read her thoughts, she smirks and raises and eye brow.

"Aren't you supposed to say a pick up line to go with that? If that w _as_ your pick up line, I have to say, it was weak." Santana drops her mouth in mock offence and gasps dramatically.

"And here I was, thinking I was Santana Lopez, queen of seduction." Brittany laughs as a cab pulls up for her. She gives Santana her number regardless, and the Latina tries her very best not do a dance when the digits hit her phone. She helps Brittany into the cab and smiles at her, waving as the cab drives off. Santana watches it disappear down the street and stares at the now empty street. A sinking disappointment hits her as she realises she won't see Brittany until next Thursday, and in her opinion, that is far too long. Just as she's about to walk into the complex doors, her phone buzzes.

 _Brittany: Hey San, it's me, Brittany. I think you already know that since I gave you my number even though your pick up line was terrible ;) I just wanted to say thank you for tutoring me, I'm really glad that you agreed to give up some of your free time and you're really awesome. I hope the rest of your night is o_ k _ay, I can't wait until next Thursday! Xx_

Santana bites her lip but that doesn't stop the goofy grin from splitting on her face. She texts back quickly but doesn't put her phone away. She reads and rereads the text again until the phone automatically locks. She sees her reflection against the black screen on her phone; her smile is wide and goofy. She knows that look, she's seen that look on other people, she's made fun of that look, and now she has that look.

 _Oh crap,_ she thinks, _do I have a crush on Brittany?_

* * *

Brittany sends her text and bites her lip. She feels sad that she had to leave Santana's loft, but she knows she should get back to her dorm before it too late. Still, she wishes she didn't have to leave. Brittany can feel a tugging at her heart, and a nervousness pooling at her stomach. Every time she thinks of the brown eyed beauty that oozes seduction, but still manages to be nerdy, she smiles uncontrollably. Before she can assess her feelings, her phone buzzes and she looks down quickly

 _Santana: My pickup lines are good! And no problem Britt, I'm glad I could help you. You're smart, trust me, I would know :)) If you ever need help then don't hesitate to ask, you can even come over when you want and we can study or do work together! I'll see you next Thursday, I'm looking forward to it!_

Brittany actually squeals, and that makes the taxi driver jump in his seat. She ignores him though, and re reads the text again and again. _Santana invited me to come whenever I want!_ She mentally cheers. The taxi driver looks at her through the rear view mirror and shakes his head. _Crazy young kids._ Brittany grips her phone and jiggles in her seat. She realises how weird she must look and bites her lip. Catching her reflection on the tinted window of a car next to her, she looks at her big grin and bright eyes. Suddenly a realisation hits her, but she can't figure out if it's good or bad.

 _Oh crap, s_ he thinks, _do I have a crush on Santana?_

* * *

A/N ** _OOooOooo crushes ! did you guys like this chapter? Leave a review and lemme know what you think! Also, if you guys want to see what i based Santana's loft on, it looks like this. w w w. hallofhomes_** ** _industrial-impression-and-characteristic-architecture/ i highly suggest you look at it because it's very pretty but also because it'll help you picture the story clearer, especially in later chapters! Just remove the spaces and ur set to go Laterz Skaterz_**


	3. Traditions

A/N _**HOLA AMIGOS! ENJOY**_

 ** _PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG_**

 ** _-_** _Santana and Brittany finally meet and there is more attraction._

 _-They agree to meet on Thursdays._

 _-They start tutoring and Santana is sweet to her._

 _-Santana scores Brittany's number and they text each other._

 _-Both Brittany and Santana think that they might have crushes on each other._

* * *

Santana is sitting on the couch, aggressively watching Gossip Girl while putting off a bunch of homework she knows she has to do, which is why she's _aggressively_ watching the show. Her focus on Dan is interrupted when a shrill voice, or two, announces themselves present in her loft. Santana pauses her show and looks up to see Kurt and Rachel smiling at her happily.

"Hello!" Kurt chirps. Santana frowns at him disapprovingly.

"Hello my ass, you just interrupted a very important task I was completing." Rachel looks around the room and sees not one text book in sight, only Dan and Serena on Santana's laptop.

"Does that important task include yelling at the screen because Nate and Serena don't end up together?" Santana looks at her in disbelief and throws her hands up.

"Thanks for rubbing salt in the wound," Santana says bitterly. Rachel rolls her eyes, but that look is quickly replaced by excitement. Kurt and her race to couch and bounce onto it excitedly. They ignore Santana's look of disapproval in favour of getting comfortable.

"So, how was it?!" Kurt says excitedly. Santana thinks she's had a stroke because she can't for the life of her; figure out what they are talking about.

"How was what?" She asks. Kurt and Rachel sigh in unison and Santana thinks they share one brain.

"How was your tutor session with Brittany? She didn't call me in tears so I take it that you didn't make her cry or uncomfortable?" Santana looks at them in offense.

"First of all, fuck you of course I didn't make her cry you ass," Santana spits, before blushing slightly, the venom in her tone disappearing as she talks about Brittany," and if you must know, it was fine. I just helped her with her homework and we talked a little. She's nice." Kurt eyes her warily, assessing her facial expression. The statement she gives is vague so he can't jump to conclusions yet.

"Yeah she is nice, really pretty too. And super funny," Kurt says. Santana looks at him and smirks.

"Wow, I didn't know Brittany could turn gay people straight," Santana sniggers. Kurt shoots her a glare and harrumphs. Rachel only clicks her tongue and shakes her head in slight amusement.

"We just wanted to see if you got along with her okay, we really like her and we'd probably hate you if you scared her off." Santana rolls her eyes and goes to reply but the buzzing of her phone interrupts her. She reaches over to the coffee table in front of the couch and picks up the phone. Her face lights up when she reads the text, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the two hawk eyes sitting on her couch. Santana straightens her face out and turns back to them.

"That was Brittany, she wants to come over and do some work," Santana says, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. Rachel looks at her phone, confused.

"But it's Monday, you guys don't tutor until Thursday," Rachel acknowledges. Santana only shrugs.

"I told her she could come over whenever and do work with me, which is probably a good idea since I have to start mine soon." Santana says, getting up and stretching her limbs. "You guys should probably go; I don't want her to get distracted." In reality, Santana just wants to be alone with the blonde. Rachel pouts and goes to protest, but Kurt catches on and interrupts her before she can start.

"Yeah, she's right. We should probably get going; we can go to Blaine's." Kurt suggests. Blaine is Kurt's hideous bow tie wearing boyfriend, and even though he is nice enough, Santana will never stop shielding her eyes when she sees the bowties. Rachel grumbles something about Kurt and him always making out, but follows him out the door.

"Too-da-loo," Kurt sings songs, as they walk out of the loft door. Santana scoffs at him before looking around the room. It's fairly neat and Santana applauds herself on her house keeping abilities.

She and Brittany have been texting for the past few days, since their first meeting and tutor session on Thursday. It's Monday now, meaning they've been texting for four consecutive days from morning to night, which is probably a record for Santana. They talk about everything and nothing, and Santana finds herself anxiously awaiting Brittany's texts about what she has done for the day. Every time the phone buzzes and Brittany's name comes up, Santana feels butterflies in her stomach. She doesn't read into the feelings too much, and usually ignores them. She concludes, a few days ago, that she is just attracted to Brittany, and that she can't have a crush on someone she has known for less than a week.

Brittany sends her a text, explaining that in she's in the elevator, and Santana looks around the room one last time. She jumps a little when she hears a crack of thunder outside, she hadn't realised it had started raining. Before she can assess the weather, there's a rather desperate knock on her door. She walks over to it quickly and opens it, revealing a shivering, damp Brittany.

"H-Hey," Brittany manages to say, lifting her hand her hand for a small wave. Santana looks at her with wide eyes before she realises that she's blocking the door way. She grabs Brittany's arm and gasps slightly when the touch is icy. She pulls her into the threshold of the house and Brittany sighs when the warmth of Santana's touch engulfs her. Santana brings her to the couch and rushes to the kitchen to grab a few matches. There's a fire place in front of the couch that Brittany didn't see before. Santana lights a match and throws it onto the logs that are there. The fire place is pretty; it's one of those newer ones that are inside the wall. It's long, and there are smallish logs placed inside. Santana throws the match onto the logs as well as a few pieces of loose paper in to get the fire started. The loft gets a homey orange and red glow to it, and Brittany can feel the heat warming up her limbs.

"Why are you so wet?" Santana asks, rushing up the stairs to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels from the cupboard. The open space allowed Brittany to still talk to her even when they weren't right next to each other. Brittany sits down on the couch in front of the heater and rubs her sides.

"There was an accident near the end of your street, and road got blocked off. I was already half way to your place so I just got out of the cab and walked here, then it s-started raining." Brittany says through chattering teeth. Santana practically sprints down the stairs to drape Brittany in big, fluffy towels. The blonde smiles in appreciation and Santana assess her soaked clothing.

"I'll get you some clothes, I don't want you to get sick," she says, walking off to her bed room. She takes out one of her many hoodies and a pair of track pants. She walks back out to the couch and hands them to Brittany, who takes them with gratefully.

"Thank you so much," Brittany breathes out. Santana only nods her head and points towards the stairs.

"The bathroom is up there, you can choose which you want it doesn't really matter." Brittany nods and walks up the stairs. Santana looks at her bag and sees it rather damp, so she opens it and takes out the, thankfully, still dry books. Some of them are a little wet so she sets them in front of the fire to dry. The apartment is still getting cold, so Santana turns on the central heating. Brittany returns, all dry and bundled up in Santana's clothing. The Latina pretends not to get excited at the sight of Brittany wearing her own clothes.

"I'm sorry I dripped water everywhere, and I don't mean to intrude" Brittany says sheepishly. Santana shakes her head.

"No-no, it's fine, really. I'm glad you're here, I don't like the silence." Santana says, and Brittany knows why. She doesn't say anything though, instead she just gestures towards her books in front of the fire place.

"Do you want to get started?" Brittany asks, and Santana nods.

"We can do work on the couch, the study will be too cold right now," Santana says. Brittany smiles and walks toward the couch, even with two people inside, the loft still seems to have a somewhat silence to it. Brittany thinks it must be hard to live her alone, and she is slightly upset that Santana has to spend most of her time in an empty place. She makes a silent vow to keep Santana company for as long as she can. They walk over to the couch and Brittany sits down on the ground in front of the coffee table on the side that's closest to the fireplace. Santana sits opposite her and they pull out their books. They sit in silence, aside from the occasional flip of a page.

* * *

Half an hour into the study session, Brittany eyes start drooping and she starts sniffling. She tries to keep it as quiet as she can as to not disturb Santana but it doesn't work because she ends up sneezing out of nowhere after trying to supress it. Santana jumps at little bit and looks up at Brittany, who's sniffling.

"Britt? Are you sick?" Santana asks, or at least, that's what Brittany thinks she asks. She's starting to get drowsy, this always happens when she's sick. Soon she'll just pass out. Brittany shakes her head; she doesn't want to be a nuisance. Santana looks at her warily before she returns to her page, her eyes drifting towards Brittany every few seconds. The blonde tries to focus on the words in front of her but the warmth of the fire combined with the oncoming drowsiness that she's feeling makes her lose concentration. Santana notices her half in half out state and is concerned.

"Britt, are you sure you're alright?" Santana asks again. Brittany looks up but Santana is sort of blurry.

"Yeah I is good," Brittany says, her voice slightly blocked. She doesn't even notice her lack of English skills. Santana smiles a little but still watches her. "I think I just need a little water." Brittany goes to stand up, but quickly loses balance and falls back to the ground. Santana jumps up and rushes over to her. Brittany goes to say something but instead sneezes, blushing because she just sneezed without covering her nose. _Oh god, who am I?_ Brittany thinks as she rubs her nose. Santana shakes her head and helps the blonde back up.

Brittany goes to sit down but Santana tugs her arm and pulls her away from the couch.

"You're sick, and you should be resting." Santana says, as she drags Brittany into her bedroom. The room has warmed up significantly thanks to the central heating, and Santana brings Brittany to her bed.

"This isn't how I imagined you getting me into your bed." Brittany mumbles in her state of semi consciousness. Santana looks at her in confusion because; _did she just half consciously flirt with me?_ Santana shakes her head and chalks it up to Brittany's sickness. She tucks the blonde into bed and places a glass of water next to her bed. She stops when she hears Brittany mumbling something. She leans closer to the blonde but she can only make out the words "Tubbs", "sick", and "chicken nuggets".

Santana isn't too sure what to make of it.

* * *

Brittany awakens and she's sweating. The covers on top of her seem to weigh a ton and she's panicking for no reason. She hates being sick, whenever she wakes up, she gets really upset for no reason. Though when looks around her surroundings, she realises she isn't in her dorm room. A surge of panic sweeps through her before she realises the room is familiar. She remembers that she's at Santana's, but she can't hear any movement from outside.

The lights in the room are shut off but the street light outside is illuminating the room with a soft pale glow. Brittany pulls the covers away from her and sighs in relief and as the cooler air hits her body. Her head aches slightly and her drowsiness is still lingering. She shakes her head slightly to get rid of residue sleepiness and sits up. She stretches her limbs and gets out of the bed, tip toeing quietly towards the door. She opens the door quietly to see what Santana is doing.

Santana is sitting on her couch, with her laptop on her legs, aggressively whispering at the screen. Brittany can't make out what she's saying so she steps a little closer.

"I can't believe they made me suffer through five seasons of being off and on before deciding that they might maybe get together," she whispers to the screen harshly, "damn it Chuck and Blair, just get together!." It seems she's had enough of the show she was watching because she slams her laptop shut and stares into the blank space in front of her. Brittany tries to supress her laughter but it doesn't work because Santana spots her and shoots up.

"Brittany! What are you doing up? Are you okay? Do you still feel sick?" Santana asks hurriedly. Brittany giggles a little and Santana blushes slightly at her over protectiveness. She clears her throat and evens her tone.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asks, in a more level tone. Brittany smiles at her and sighs.

"Better than I was before, thank you for letting me stay in your bed. I'm sorry if I made it weird or anything." Santana only shakes her head.

"It's okay Brittany, I told you before, I don't mind you being here. I like it better when you're here more than when you aren't." Santana says honestly, and Brittany smiles.

"How long have I been asleep?" Santana looks at the watch on her wrist. It's 8:58PM, and Brittany had fallen asleep around 5:06PM.

"Around three hours," Brittany eyes go wide.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, you probably want to go to bed, I should go." Santana interrupts her before she can go and shakes her head furiously.

"Britt it's okay! You can't go, I was watching the news before and the storm only got worse. Most of the main roads are closed; there are barely any taxis around." Santana says. Brittany feels nervousness flood her stomach.

"How am I going to get home?" Brittany asks, fearing, yet anticipating Santana's answer. The brunette shrugs and tries to sound as casual as possible, not showing off her eager side.

"Just stay here for the night." Santana suggests, watching Brittany's reaction. The blonde studies Santana carefully. On one hand, she really wants to stay here, but on the other, she isn't sure if they're close enough to do that. Brittany is almost certain she has a crush on Santana, or at least, is attracted to her. She isn't sure if she should act on it though, they are just friends after all. Then again, friends do always have sleep overs.

"Are you sure?" Santana nods confidently and Brittany smiles.

"Okay, I guess I'm staying here." Brittany says, swallowing the lump in her throat. Santana grins at her.

"Awesome!" Santana is grateful she doesn't have to spend another cold night, in a cold, empty loft. "Are you hungry? I can throw some pizza into the oven." Brittany nods and Santana walks over to her kitchen, turning on the oven and pulling out a frozen pizza. They leave it to bake and they walk back to the couch. Brittany smiles when she sees that Santana has packed her books away neatly. They sit opposite on the couch and there's a slightly uncomfortable silence. Brittany jumps when she hears a crack of thunder. Santana inwardly giggles.

"Are you scared of thunder?" She asks. Brittany nods sheepishly.

"I don't know why, it just always catches me off guard, I feel like I never know when it's going to start pounding." Brittany says, usually she feels like a child when she explains her hatred for thunder. Santana nods thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess that's freaky too. I mean it could be dead silent one second and the next it could sound like Thor just farted into your ear," Brittany laughs at Santana's explanation, nodding her head. They talk a little more about what they're scared of and Brittany finds out that Santana is scared of birds.

"This one time, I was getting out of a cab, and a pigeon flew directly into me. I'm scarred for life." Santana says dramatically. Brittany laughs again and Santana thinks she could listen to her laugh all day. They go back and forth with the questions, finding out random things about each other.

"I can sing," Santana says, after Brittany asks if she has any talents. One of Brittany's talents included fitting five or more crackers into her mouth.

"Really? That's awesome. Maybe you can sing me happy birthday when it's my birthday." Brittany says happily. Santana laughs at the odd request, but promises to do so.

"When is your birthday?" Santana asks, trying to remember if they had shared this information. Brittany smiles at her.

"1st of February, what about you?" Santana makes a mental note of that, before answering.

"12th of January," she says. Brittany nods. The storm outside is getting worse and Brittany can see flashes of lightening illuminate the room every now and again. Santana can sense her uneasiness and tries to go into a different topic.

"So, have you ever been camping?" Brittany smiles at the odd question.

"No, I haven't. There weren't a lot of camping grounds where I came from." Brittany explains.

"Oh, where did you come from?"

"Akron, Ohio," Brittany says. Santana widens her eyes.

"Really?! I came from Lima, Ohio," Brittany smiles.

"That's awesome! Sucks that our glee club totally wrecked yours in nationals that one year." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Our one won senior year though," Brittany holds up her hands in defeat.

"So, you've never gone camping," Santana says. Brittany nods, and Santana looks like she's got a great idea. "Well then, what do you say about going camping right now?" Brittany looks at her, and then out the window at the raging storm.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean it sounds cool but I don't want to re-enact the death scene in Titanic 'cause right now it looks pretty cold out there." Santana laughs and shakes her head.

"What? No-no, I mean indoor camping, right here. I mean we have a fire, food, and as a house warming present my mom bought me this projector thing, it can project stars and stuff." Brittany thinks about it for a second before nodding.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Where are we going to sleep though?" Santana looks around before she gets up and starts to push the coffee table away. Brittany stands to help her and they clear the area in front of the couch. Santana winks at Brittany and tells her to stay there. She walks into her bed room and there are some rustling sounds and couple of swear words. Then she hears the sound of something being pushed across the ground and she looks back at the room. Her eyes go wide when she sees Santana pushing her mattress towards her. Brittany rushes over to help her, thinking that this isn't what she came over for, but she doesn't exactly hate it.

They place the mattress in front of the couch and it fits pretty well. Santana goes back into the room and brings out pillows and blankets. They pile it onto the mattress and she takes out a small orb. She plugs it into a power point and switches it on. The apartment doesn't change and Brittany is confused. That's until Santana uses a remote to turn off the lights and all of a sudden the roof is engulfed by stars that are twinkling.

"Wow," Brittany says breathlessly. Santana smiles at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh?" Brittany nods and continues to stare at the stars. The oven beeps suddenly and that signals the pizza is done. Santana inwardly cheers a little and takes it out, plating a few pieces for them each and grabbing a couple of water bottles.

"Sorry I don't have anything sweeter, I don't really like sugar all that much." Brittany shakes her head and tells her it's fine. They sit down on the mattress and eat in silence.

Santana can't remember the last time she's felt this comfortable with someone she's just met.

* * *

"This is really nice," Brittany says. It's late at night and they're lying side by side on their backs, staring at the faux night sky. Santana hums in agreement.

"How is your first camping-but-not-really-camping experience?" Brittany laughs and shakes her head.

"It's pretty damn awesome so far, I think I might want to go camping more often." Brittany says. Santana smiles.

"Well, I'm glad I got to share this camping experience with you." She says, and Brittany nods thoughtfully.

"Well, since this has been a blast, maybe we should make this a tradition." Santana turns her head to look at her in confusion.

"Camping?" Brittany giggles a little and shakes her head.

"No, I mean doing things we've never done before. I think I'd like to do a bunch of firsts with you." Brittany says, turning her head to look at Santana as well. She takes in her devastatingly seductive brown eyes, her defined cheek bones and her overall appearance. She thinks that if she went to bed like this every night, she wouldn't mind it.

Santana looks at Brittany for a few seconds. They haven't known each other long, yet it feels like they've been best friends for years. She isn't sure that she's ever done these types of things with Kurt and Rachel, and they've been friends since high school. If making a tradition with Brittany would mean she'd always have to be around her, then Santana would gladly make one hundred traditions with her.

"Traditions it is," Santana says, and Brittany smiles at her, both their hearts flutter.

* * *

 _A/N **das cute lol. What did you guys think? Leave a review and lemme know! thanks for reading :)) Laterz Skaterz**_


	4. Realisations

**PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG**

 **-** _Santana and Brittany get closer_

 _-Brittany spends the night fake camping with Santana_

 _-Santana isn't sure if she actually have a crush on Brittany_

 _-They make a traditions with each other_

* * *

The month passes and Brittany and Santana become quick friends, best friends even. They talk regularly and by now have each-others schedule memorised. Santana knows when Brittany is working and when she isn't, vice versa. They know when the other person goes to bed, and they know when the other person goes for runs. They still tutor every Thursday and Brittany can already see an improvement in her ability to understand what her professors are saying. The blonde frequently spends her time at Santana's loft, remembering that she had made a vow to keep the Latina company. They still do their traditions whenever they can, and the latest one was where Brittany took Santana canoeing. Santana tries her absolute best not to flirt or make moves on Brittany, she isnt sure if she wants to accidentally ruin their friendship, she doesn't want to take that risk. But every time the blonde comes over to study or tutor or even just to hang out, Santana can't quell the feelings inside of her.

All in all, Santana and Brittany have become very well acquainted, which is why it isn't weird when Brittany finds herself being woken up at 7:04 am because Santana is calling her. What _is_ weird however- is the nonstop buzzing of her phone. Usually after Brittany doesn't pick up, Santana waits a little. This time is different. Brittany feels around for her phone and picks it up, her mouth dropping at the twenty three texts from Santana and the twelve phone calls from her. Brittany starts to panic and before she can unlock her phone, Santana's caller ID comes up again, this time Brittany picks up without a second to spare.

"Santana?! Are you okay?" Brittany instantly asks. She's met by heavy breathing and the occasional scream. Santana is talking so fast and quick in between breaths that Brittany can only make out a few choppy words.

"…Open up my fuckin…. God damn the one time… Fucking flying…. Bitch ass fucking b…My hair!" Santana yells incoherently. By now Brittany is up on her feet and scrambling around to dress herself. Santana is still yelling and Brittany is tripping over her feet trying to pull jeans up her legs.

"Santana?! What's wrong?" Brittany asks again, and this catches Santana's attention.

"Brittany?! Oh my god you have to get over her ASAP this is life or death!" Santana yells, there's rustling in the back ground and what sounds like… Flapping? Brittany doesn't dwell on the background noises, instead she quickly brushes her teeth and rips open the door, running down the hallway and out of the dorm building. She looks around, she doesn't have time to catch a taxi and she's left her wallet in her dorm. Instead, she takes off running down the direction of Santana's loft. She thanks Jesus that her loft isn't far away and in less than ten minutes, Brittany is running towards the complex elevator.

She impatiently waits for the elevator to reach Santana's level, and once those doors open wide enough, Brittany is shooting out of them and skidding to a halt at Santana's door. She can hear angry yelling and a few crashes on the other side of the door and Brittany is preparing for the worst. She rips out the chunk of door frame and takes the spare key, jamming it into the lock and opening the door. She hastily puts the key back and burst through, lungs burning for air and eyes wide, her stance screams alert.

Santana's head whips towards the door and she cries in relief. She races towards Brittany and grabs her shoulders, pushing Brittany in front of her so that she's behind her.

"Santana, what is wrong?!" Brittany asks. Santana only points right ahead of her; Brittany follows her finger and sees an open window. She looks at the sill and sees a… Bird.

" _That_ is what's wrong, Brittany!" Santana rambles, "I wanted some fresh air so I opened up my window but I guess god hates me cause that fucking bird just flew in and tried to make a god damn nest in my hair what the fuck!" Brittany almost cries in relief, she legitimately thought Santana had somehow mortally wounded herself.

"Oh my god Santana, is this it?" Brittany asks breathlessly. She turns her head to look at Santana, who is staring at her incredulously.

"What do you mean "is this it"? I _hate_ birds and I need you to get rid of it before I burn this place down." Santana says, her eyes wide with fear. Brittany almost wants to laugh, but the way Santana looks terrified makes her rethink that decision. Brittany nods and tells Santana to stay near the door. Brittany walks towards the bird and smiles when Santana yells out.

"Be careful!" Brittany edges closer to it, the bird sees her but doesn't move, instead just watches her as she comes. Brittany cautiously reaches her hands out, and the bird looks a little alarmed, but before it can start freaking and flying away, Brittany snatches it up. She isn't sure is this is actually healthy but she wants to get it over with quickly, so she holds the bird in her hand and hastily puts it outside the window, opening her hands so that it flies away. Brittany pulls her hand back inside and shuts the window, sighing in relief.

"There we go, you are all safe now," Brittany says, turning back to face Santana. She is almost knocked over by the weight of the Latina crashing on her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" Santana says breathlessly, "I honestly thought I would have a bird as a roommate because it would just not leave." Brittany smiles and hugs back. They pull apart and Brittany yawns.

"Are you tired?" Santana asks, concerned. Brittany laughs a little and nods, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you did wake me up at the crack of dawn, run down to your place, and then chase a bird out of your loft." Santana looks down sheepishly.

"I just don't like birds…" She mumbles. Brittany laughs again and shakes her head.

"It's okay, really. I would chase birds away for you at 7 am any day," Brittany winks. Santana laughs and she can feel that tugging in her stomach again, but she tries to ignore it so she doesn't stutter and make a fool of herself. Lately she's been having more and more thoughts about Brittany and her, not just as friends, but as something more. They contrast each other perfectly and Brittany is almost everything Santana wants in a person, aside from one thing. Santana still isn't sure if Brittany is into girls. She doesn't know how to ask her without coming off as weird because surely Brittany knows that Santana is all about girls. The first time they had ever met, Brittany watched a girl leave Santana's loft, and the latter didn't have any pants on. Santana supposes she'll find out soon enough, she just hopes she doesn't fall for a straight girl, because she can already see the tragedy. _Maybe Kurt will know,_ Santana thinks.

Brittany yawns again and covers her mouth, her adrenaline running out and her sleepiness coming back. Santana feels bad that she made Brittany run all that way to chase a bird out of her loft; _the bird was fucking spooky though…_ Santana shakes her head and takes Brittany's hand.

"Do you have work today?" Santana is pretty sure that Brittany doesn't have a shift, though her times are susceptible to change. Brittany shakes her head; she's slightly confused as to why Santana has taken her hand, though she doesn't really reject the gesture. Brittany is pretty certain that she has a crush on Santana, and every time they do traditions, Brittany likes to secretly think of them as dates.

"No, I don't." Brittany says, and Santana nods. She pulls Brittany along towards her bedroom. The blonde has no idea what they are doing, so she just lets Santana lead.

"Good! Then since I woke you up super early, and you came to my rescue," Santana winks at her over her shoulder as they enter her bedroom, "we can totally take a nap and you and catch up on your sleep." Brittany and Santana have slept together on numerous occasions, and no, not the kinky kind, the actual napping kind. Though Santana (and Brittany) kind of want the kinky kind, she so doesn't want to mess up their friendship, so cuddling is all she's going to get for now.

They walk into the bed room and Santana pulls her pants off, because going to sleep with pants on is like letting Satan eat you out because it's hot as fuck. To everyone else, this would seem weird and if Santana had done this when they had just become friends, Brittany is sure her panties would have been obliterated, but now, her panties are only sort of obliterated. Though they are best friends now, so Brittany just pulls her tight jeans off and crawls into Santana's bed. They shuffle around in the sheets and Brittany loves the softness of the bed. Santana has all white sheets, and her blanket is a mix of silk covers and fluffy comforter. Even with the fluffy blankets, the sheets are refreshing and cold, and Brittany pretty much wants to go to sleep here every night.

Santana opens her arms up for Brittany and she happily snuggles closer to her, resting her head on the space above Santana's armpit and just below her jawline. Brittany breathes out in content and Santana hates/loves the way she can feel Brittany's every breath on her skin, and how her lips are so close to tasting her skin.

 _Jesus is so testing me,_ Santana thinks, _first the bird, and now this._

* * *

Santana and Brittany are rudely awakened by Kurt and Rachel calling out to Santana. Brittany shifts and snuggles closer to Santana, hoping to them out, because after all, if she can't seem them, they aren't real. The brunette's arms tighten around Brittany when she shifts and Brittany smiles a little. Their nap sanctuary is ruined when Kurt opens the door and flamboyantly strolls in. Rachel follows in shortly after but stops behind Kurt and looks at the bed in confusion. Santana groans quietly and Brittany laughs a little when she hears it, sighing when she realises that she can't pretend Kurt and Rachel don't exist anymore. She turns her head away from the crook of Santana's neck and faces her two friends, who are looking at them with slight fear. Neither of them make a move to disentangle themselves from each-others embrace and instead just stare at the two intruders at the foot of the bed.

"Are we interrupting something…?" Kurt asks suspiciously, looking between them. Santana shakes her head and so does Brittany.

"Nope, we were just sleeping." Brittany says casually. Rachel and Kurt look at each other and then back at them sceptically. Rachel has this kind of face that shows that she's kind of scared about what she might see under the covers. Kurt just looks like he's ready for some good gossip.

"I didn't know you guys had sleep overs," Kurt says, recovering from his slight shock. Brittany laughs a little and moves her head higher so she can speak more clearly.

"Well I didn't stay the night, Santana called me because she needed me to chase away a bird that got into her loft, and afterwards I got tired so she let me sleep here." Brittany explains. Kurt and Rachel laugh.

"No way! A bird was in her loft? I wish we would have been here to see it," Kurt says, throwing his hands up in disappointment. Santana grimaces and scoffs.

"The bird was big!" Santana says defensively. The two brunettes at the end of the bed look at Brittany, who shakes her head subtly and mouths the word 'nope'. They burst out into laughter again and Santana pouts, Brittany looks at up her sympathetically.

"It's okay Santana, don't have a rack attack," Brittany teases playfully. Santana almost laughs but manages to keep it in because, seriously? _Rack attack? I'll attack you with these racks alright…_

"Well, now that has just made my day. Anyway, we came over to ask you if you wanted to come to brunch with us." Kurt says, clapping his hands. Santana groans again.

"These bitches always want to go to brunch, it's never breakfast or lunch, just brunch," Santana mumbles quietly under her breath, so that only Brittany hears it. Her shoulders shake with supressed laughter and Santana cracks a small smile.

"I'm guessing that smile is a yes?" Rachel adds in hopefully. Santana deadpans her face and scowls.

"No, I go brunch with you guys all the time and if I have to sit inside another vegan restaurant where you order the chicken-but-not-really-chicken salad, I'm going to kill myself because if you wanted a no-chicken salad, just order a salad! Might as well ask for water without the H20," Santana rants. Rachel looks thoroughly offended and Kurt is torn on to whether or not he should laugh or defend Rachel. He laughs.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry," Brittany says, looking up at Santana. The brunette looks down and into the blue eyes, Brittany's lips are sort of pulling up into a smile and her hair is sort of messy. _She's sort of fucking cute_ , Santana thinks. She can't find it in her to reject the blonde's need to eat.

"Do you want to go to brunch?" Santana asks.

"Yes I do! I want waffles." Brittany nods happily and Santana smiles at her. She looks back at the two she almost forgot where there and scowls at them.

"Fine, I _guess_ I'll go." Santana untangles herself from Brittany and instantly misses the contact, though she figures she can just get Brittany to sleep over more often. She pulls back the covers and goes to stand up, Brittany standing up right behind her. They jump a little when they hear Rachel and Kurt gasp.

"Santana! Brittany! Where are your pants?" Rachel asks incredulously. Brittany looks at her, and then points to the spot near them that holds her blue jeans.

"Over there," she says nonchalantly. Santana laughs out loud and hi fives Brittany.

"Hey! It's like de ja vu for you guys, this is the second time we've all been here and I haven't been wearing pants." Santana says. Brittany nods agreeably and they both laugh. Brittany grabs her jeans and they walk out of the bed room, brushing past the two who are still a little shocked about what just went down. Kurt and Rachel look at each other and smile.

"I ship it," Kurt whispers, and Rachel nods excitedly.

"We need to make ship names!" Rachel exclaims quietly, yet still full of enthusiasm. She immediately begins to try and fit Santana and Brittany's name together. Kurt thinks she kind of sounds like she's having a stroke, by the words that come out of her mouth. _'Brantana'? The fuck is that?_ Kurt thinks, following Rachel out the door with a shake of his head.

* * *

The group is seated at a small restaurant not too far away from Santana's place. They are all sitting in a booth, with Kurt and Rachel sitting on one side, and Brittany and Santana sitting on the other. They're listening, or rather half listening half sleeping, to Rachel talk about her latest production. Brittany nods at all the right times to suggest that she's interested, but really, she's been having a thumb war with Santana under the table for the past five minutes.

"1 2 3! Gotcha, bitch," Brittany yells out of nowhere, lifting both her arms up over her head in victory. Rachel and Kurt look startled, but Santana just looks grumpy.

"Your fingers are longer than mine!" She argues unconvincingly.

"Keep talkin' that shit," Brittany says smugly, brushing her shoulders off cockily. Santana rolls her eyes and holds her hand out.

"I demand a rematch," Brittany laughs at her and nods.

"Okay, but let me go toilet, I don't want you to win out of nowhere and scare me, I'll end up peeing myself." Brittany doesn't look at their horrified faces and instead zooms towards the bathroom. Santana watches her disappear with a small smile on her lips. She sighs and turns back to Kurt and Rachel, who are watching her eagerly.

"What are you staring at?" She asks, crossing her arms in defence. Kurt only raises an eyebrow and watches her expression. Suddenly, he slams his hand down on the table and uses the other one to point at her. Santana jumps a little and she's contemplating slapping him across the face.

"You like Brittany!" He yells like he's found the cure to cancer. Santana does actually slap him, but only the hand that's in her face.

"Shut up!" She whispers, "She could've heard you! And no I don't, you're crazy." Her eyes look at everything besides Kurt and Rachel, which they know is a sign that she's lying. She is, sort of lying, she does like Brittany but she doesn't really know what it means.

"I know you're lying, what's the problem with liking Brittany?" Santana wants to punch Kurt for announcing her 'possible' crush on Brittany, out loud, twice in a row.

"First of all, shut the fuck up, do you want the whole of New York to hear you?" She hisses, keeping an eye out for Brittany, "and second of all, I don't even know if she likes girls. For all I know, she could be straighter than, I don't know, Quinn Fabray." Kurt rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Well, two things. One, your Quinn argument is flawed, because she ended up sleeping with you anyway," Santana mentally curses herself for forgetting that, but it was pretty easy to forget, it was that bad. "And two, Brittany does like girls." Santana scoffs.

"And how do you know that?" She says, sort of curious, sort of desperate.

"Because, she's bisexual." Kurt says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Santana can almost feel a light beam from heaven shine upon her, because it feels like she's just found Willy Wonka's golden ticket.

"Are you serious?" Kurt nods, and opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, Brittany comes bouncing back. She sits down and scrunches her nose.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks, worriedly. Brittany turns to her and shivers a little.

"I totally just heard someone pooping in there." Brittany says, grimacing. Santana scrunches her face and pats Brittany on the back.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, there are people who can help you," Santana says, with fake sympathy. Brittany catches on and shakes her head dramatically.

"I just… I'll never be able to get the sound of the plops out of my head, they haunt me every night!" Kurt and Rachel watch them burst into laughter with slightly scared faces. The waiter comes around with the food and Brittany's eyes light up excitedly. The young man places down their food and drinks, and smiles at Santana before walking away. Brittany watches him go and thinks that she might have to get yelp just so she can leave a bad review about him. Though, she knows Santana is gay, or is at least a little gay, she doesn't like other people smiling at her. _Jesus Brittany, it's just smiling, stop being so protective._ Brittany mentally scolds herself, but then forgets what she was thinking about when she looks at her waffles with strawberries and cream. Santana pancakes with all sorts of fruit. Kurt gets an omelette and Rachel gets a salad, refraining from ordering a chicken-less chicken one when Santana looks at her pointedly.

Santana offers Brittany some of her fruit when she looks over and sees Brittany frowning down at her waffles because she's accidentally eaten all the strawberries. Kurt and Rachel gasps because in all their years of friendship, Santana hasn't ever willingly given up her food, they've just taken it. Brittany happily accepts some banana and kiwi's and without thinking, gives Santana a kiss on the cheek. She pulls away quickly and turns her head, focusing on her waffles to make sure her blush isn't visible. Santana is sitting in her seat, stunned, but she quickly recovers and smiles timidly, making sure to avoid the scrutinizing stare of Rachel and Kurt.

Santana doesn't even care though, because her cheeks still tingle from where Brittany placed a kiss, and she can't fight off the smile and the blush that creeps onto her face. She now knows that Brittany is bisexual, which means she has a chance.

 _Time to get flirty._

* * *

 _A/N **ooOO it begins lmao are u excited? i am excited for my own fic lmao what the frick frack. What did you think? Leave a review and tell me! Laterz SKaterz**_


	5. Seeing eye to eye

_A/N **HEY SLUTS! y'all ready for another chapter? This chapter made me excited so i hope it makes you excited too! Big development in this one too ;))**_

 ** _PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG_**

 _-Kurt suspects that Santana has a crush on Brittany, and is right_

 _-Santana finds out that Brittany is bisexual_

 _-Santana resolves to start flirting with Brittany_

 _-A bird got into her apartment lol_

 _-Brittany and her become very good friends!_

* * *

It's Thursday evening and Santana is getting ready for Brittany to come over and study. They haven't seen each other all week because Santana's been swamped at work, and Brittany has been tasked to teach some newbies how to work a coffee machine. They talk briefly over the phone ever now and then but Santana is most excited about tonight because… Well, she doesn't exactly want to admit why she's so excited, because if she admits it's because she has a crush on Brittany, then she'd be proving Kurt and Rachel right, which is something she does _not_ want to do.

Now that Santana knows that Brittany is bisexual, she doesn't feel as weird trying to flirt with her. It's still a little weird since Santana hasn't really shown Brittany her flirty side, and Brittany makes Santana feel things in her stomach and heart that go beyond lust and want. Still, Brittany is probably the prettiest girl Santana has ever seen, and oddly enough, she doesn't just want a hook up, she wants more. It honestly feels like they've been dating the entire time, they do things that couples do. They've slept in the same bed multiple times, they've cuddled, they've gone out just the two of them to places that are pretty much date locations, they know almost everything about each other, they talk constantly, and they're always in each other's company.

Santana doesn't want to over think it though, 'cause if she gets too comfortable, she might scare off Brittany, and the blonde is the first girl she's seriously interested in since like, ever. Santana hasn't forgotten about the time Brittany kissed her on the cheek, and how good her lips felt on her skin. _I wonder how good her kisses would feel on my lips, or my neck, or my thighs, or my…_ Santana shakes the dirty thoughts from her head; she doesn't want to start something she can't and then be sexually frustrated when Brittany shows up.

She has to play it cool, smooth.

* * *

Brittany texts Santana that she's on her way to her place, and that she can't wait to see her. Her fingers type, deletes, and then re-types the last part of the text several times. She doesn't want to seem too desperate, but then again, she hasn't seen Santana all week. She doesn't know what they are, or if Santana is even interested in her. She hasn't made any signs to suggest that she is, and the last time she even flirted was the day they met, when Santana told Brittany she had a soft spot for blondes. She doesn't want to brag, but she's pretty fucking hot, like her legs _alone_ are the very definition of panty dropping.

She wonders if flirting with Santana is the way to go. She's conflicted, because they're really good friends now, and if Santana rejects her advances, then it might make things really weird. She doesn't want things to be weird; Santana is the first person she is genuinely likes more than just a pretty face. Though if she gets involved, then her life might get more stressful. She thinks that is a silly thought, and that if Santana was her girlfriend, she'd obviously make time for her. But then, her schedule _is_ pretty hectic, and she already hasn't seen Santana for an entire week. It's not even close to finals yet and she can't imagine how busy she'll be, and how Santana-less her nights might become. She doesn't want to upset herself by thinking about it though, and then show up to Santana's place all sad.

She has to play it cool, smooth.

* * *

Santana shoots up towards the door when she hears a knock sound through her loft. She is almost Usain Bolt-ting towards the door before she realises she is _not_ playing it cool and smooth. So she slows her roll considerably and takes a deep breath to seem casual. She opens the door for Brittany but all her greetings die when she looks at what Brittany is wearing. She's got a cropped shirt that stops near her mid-section, showing off her dancer abs, and a pair of insanely tight blue jeans. She knows she's staring at the abs and the legs and everything she's not supposed to be staring at, but how can she look away when she is sure they are literally calling her. She realises that it's not, in fact, the abs that are calling her, it's Brittany.

Santana shoots her head up to meet a pair of questions yet amused blue eyes. Santana feels a blush creep up her face and she coughs to try and get rid of the flustered feeling she has. Brittany is smiling a smile that suggests that she knows exactly what Santana was doing. Brittany doesn't want to admit that she wore this outfit on purpose because no one can resist her abs, they are god send. And Santana leering at her body kind of makes her happy, and she _knows_ Santana was leering, because who wouldn't? She doesn't bring it up though; instead she just walks past Santana, looking back over her shoulder at the Latina who is shamelessly watching her ass.

"Are you coming?" she asks, and Santana thinks she can hear a bit of flirtatiousness in her voice. _I wish,_ Santana thinks. She nods dumbly instead, and follows Brittany towards the study room. Santana takes deep breaths, if she didn't know better; she'd think that Brittany is making moves on her. If she is, then, well, Santana doesn't really mind all that much. But it's her turn to flirt, so she puts on her best seductive smirk and eyes.

They take their usual seats next to each other on the one side of the desk, and Brittany pulls out her books, and Santana tries really hard not to look down shirt as she does so. It doesn't work, and Santana finds herself looking down Brittany's shirt, catching sight of a black lace bra. She's pretty sure she dies and goes to heaven. Brittany can feel Santana's eyes on her, and she tries not to blush under the look. She wonders why the environment seems to get ten times hotter and when Santana eyes suddenly seem to look darker than they are. _It probably has something to do with the fact you're dressed like you're ready for these clothes to get ripped off your body_ , her subconscious cuts in. Brittany ignores that thought and turns to the brunette, smiling at her. Santana suddenly stands up and clears her throat.

"Water to I'm going get some," Santana chokes out. Brittany looks at her in confusion and Santana feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She clears her throat and tries again, "I mean I'm going to get some water. Do you want any?" Brittany laughs quietly but declines the offer. Santana gives her a fleeting smile before rushing out the room. A horrified look overtakes her expression and she mentally smacks herself. _Is stuttering cool and smooth?! No! So stop stuttering and start getting sexy,_ she scolds. She grabs a water bottle from the fridge and walks back towards the room, hoping that Brittany hasn't somehow lost her shirt or something like that.

She walks in and, thankfully, all items of Brittany's clothing are still on her body. Santana sits down in her seat and ignores how close Brittany is, instead opting to open up a few text books so they can start.

"So, do you need help with anything?" Santana asks. Brittany beams at her and shakes her head.

"Nope, I actually understand what is happening in class!" She cheers. Santana smiles and Brittany can see her dimples showing and her eyes crinkling. It's probably the cutest thing she's ever seen. Santana goes to take a sip of her water and Brittany voices her thoughts aloud.

"You're pretty fucking cute," Brittany says nonchalantly. Santana almost chokes on her water. Instead, she pulls the bottle away, but forgets to turn it upwards, so a stream water pours from the bottle and onto her shirt, her white- now see through, shirt. Brittany almost screams when she catches sight of Santana's red and black satin bra, that is holding up her oh so perfect boobs, through her shirt. Santana actually screams.

"Oh my god! That is so fucking cold," she hisses out, looking down at her shirt. She looks up at Brittany, and she instantly forgets the cold feeling when she sees the blonde's eyes glued to her shirt. She smirks and licks her lips. Brittany pulls her eyes away from her chest and clears her throat a little.

"Oh man, are you okay?" She manages to say, without her eyes flickering to the chest again. Santana nods, her smile is somewhat sultry and Brittany isn't too sure why.

"Yeah, but can you get me a shirt? They're in my wardrobe, second draw." Brittany nods and shoots up, racing towards the room. She arrives at the wardrobe, but she can't remember what draw Santana said the shirts were in, so she takes a guess and pulls open the third draw. _Big mistake._ The third draw ends up being Santana's underwear draw, and Brittany can almost feel her ovaries exploding. The ones at the top are a red and black colour, and Brittany is pretty sure that it matches the bra Santana is wearing right now. _These look really nice, I bet they would look even better on the floor, or when I'm slowly dragging them down her thighs before I-_ Brittany shakes her head of the impure thoughts. She isn't even sure why she's getting turned on by looking at Santana's undies, if anything; it's kind of creepy that she's staring at them.

"Britt? Are you all good?" Santana's voice cuts through her thoughts and her eyes widen, she hastily shuts the draw and opens the second one, pulling a shirt out right when Santana enters the door. Brittany smiles nervously at her, as if she might see through Brittany and know that the blonde just spent a good half a minute staring at her collection of Victoria Secret underwear. Brittany hands her the shirt and inaudibly gasps when Santana lifts up her own shirt over her head. Brittany catches sight of Santana's abs and her perfectly toned, everything. If Brittany thought her bra was hot through a shirt, then she was _so_ not ready for the bra in full view. Santana pulls the new shirt over her head, and of course it has to be a shirt that looks like it's too small for her, because now the new shirt hugs her figure and Brittany's knees are starting to get wobbly.

But then, Santana eyes flicker towards the wardrobe. Brittany's eyes follows Santana's and she almost screams when she sees that the third draw, the underwear one, is still lightly open, Brittany hadn't closed it fully.

"That's weird, I never leave my draws slightly open," Santana says, with a smirk and a raised eye brow to go with it. Brittany is pretty sure her cheeks are a full blown red and she coughs and stutters.

"Uh, yeah, that's um, weird." Brittany agrees. Santana only looks at her like she knows exactly what draw Brittany was looking into, and she does. Santana only smirks at her, and Brittany sort of wants to wipe that smirk off, or kiss that smirk off. They walk back to the study room and Brittany can almost feel the embarrassment pumping through her veins. She takes a quiet, deep breath and resolves to be absolutely cool and _not_ snoop through her underwear draw again. They sit down and resume their previous actions, pre wet shirt and pre underwear draw. They crack down on their books and sit in silence, aside from the occasional groan because who likes studying?

* * *

Two hours into the study session, Santana gets a message and groans. Brittany looks up from her valence diagrams and shoots her a confused look. Santana is texting back quickly, before tapping a few times and then texting some more. She puts her phone down but picks it right back up when it buzzes again. She gasps at it and shakes her head, but Brittany can see a blush forming on her face and she's trying her best to focus on her diagrams but she just _has_ to know who Santana is texting. Brittany watches her tap at her screen furiously for a few minutes, before it buzzes again and she throws it down on the table with a huff. Brittany is trying not to laugh because Santana seriously looks like a child who can't crack the code to their parent's phone.

"Everything okay?" Brittany asks, looking up from her book to make it seem like she wasn't just staring at her. Santana looks at her and smiles timidly.

"Uh yeah, that was just my boss. He's having some sort of function to celebrate our laboratory being rated one of the top ten in the district," Santana says, Brittany does a little clap in congratulations.

"That's awesome!" Brittany says happily, and Santana smiles at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, he's renting out a pool building and is having some sort of pool party, he said I could invite friends so um, do you want to come?" Santana asks, she tries to play it cool but her heart is thudding erratically. Brittany is looking hesitant so Santana tries to quickly reassure her, because truthfully, she wants her to go really badly.

"Kurt and Rachel already said they'd come, and they want you there too. You should go; it'll be really fun, promise." Santana says, convincingly. Brittany thinks about this for a second. _A chance to see Santana in a bathing suit? Yes please!_

"Sure thing, sounds like fun," Brittany agrees. A massive smile breaks out on Santana's lips.

"Awesome! You're not working this Sunday, right?" Brittany nods happily and Santana grins.

"Alright good, come here at twelve, and we'll go together. Hey, you can sleep over too, so you don't have to worry about getting home if it's too late," Brittany immediately jumps at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Santana, and readily agrees.

"Sounds good," Santana claps her hand.

"Don't forget to bring your bathing suit." Brittany nods but doesn't stop the smirk coming onto her face.

 _Oh, I won't forget._

* * *

Brittany is in her dorm room, looking at herself in her full length mirror. At her feet, there are bath suits sprawled on the floor. It's 11:32 AM and she still can't find the right bathing suit. She's kind of pulling towards a black halter neck criss cross bathing suit, but she isn't too sure. In the end, she just decides on it because some of the other bathing suits she has includes some Disney princesses on them and she is one hundred per cent sure that _no one_ would get turned on by that, unless they had some fetish, which in that case, _kinky_.

She reviews her body once more before shrugging and pulling on her normal clothes on top of the black bathers. She decides to leave her hair down and goes to apply her make-up. She sprays some cover over it so that it becomes water proof. She needs to make sure that if she decides to swim, that her face will stay entirely flawless at all times. She isn't sure why she's trying to look so good, but a part of her is certain it's because she's going with Santana. Even though the brunette didn't explicitly say they were going as each other dates, they're still going to be arriving together, and that's good enough for Brittany.

She looks at the time and is surprised to see that it's flown by so quickly. Butterflies erupt in her stomach suddenly at the thought of seeing Santana again. A grin breaks on her face as she looks in the mirror once more; before she grabs everything she needs and is out of the door, hailing down a taxi. In no time at all, the taxi pulls up outside of Santana's loft building, and Brittany pays the man and rushes out. She gets into the elevator and takes it up to Santana's floor, texting the brunette that she's here. Before she can knock, the door swings open and Brittany is pulled into a hug.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaims, "I missed you!" Brittany bites her lip and hugs back, trying not to smile too hard at the fact that Santana misses her. She hugs back tightly.

"I missed you too! Even though we saw each other on Thursday…" Santana pulls back and rolls her eyes.

"It's been three days since I've seen you," Brittany pouts.

"I know, working sucks," Santana nods in agreement," but I'm here now, so are you ready to go?" Santana nods and goes to get her things, unashamedly swinging her hips a little extra.

"Yeah, let's get this party started! You remember to bring your bathers?" Brittany nods eagerly.

"Okay cool! We can take my car." Brittany nods, but then does a double take.

"Car? You have a car?" Santana looks at her oddly.

"Yeah? Didn't I ever tell you that?" Brittany shakes her head and Santana looks surprised.

"Oh, wow. Well, I guess you'll like the surprise then." She winks and Brittany is suddenly way more excited. They walk towards the elevator and get in, but instead of Santana pressing the ground floor button, she presses the lower ground floor button. The elevator goes down underneath the building and the door opens. They step out into the musky air of the parking lot and Santana leads them down towards the back end of the lot. Brittany follows, looking at all the cars as they pass them, they cars are all modern and expensive looking, but they don't prepare her for Santana's car.

Santana stops in front of a car and Brittany stops too, her mouth dropping at the sight of the car.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Brittany hisses. The car is beautiful, black, and sleek. It has two door, but four seats, and the outside modern the very defintion of the future. The headlights are slim and sophisticated looking, the paint job is shiny and smooth. It's a BMW, and it looks like a new series of them. Brittany is almost speechless. The car is beautiful and Brittany is really starting to suspect that Santana isn't who she says she is.

"Okay wow, this car is… Just wow. I'm starting to think you run a Colombian drug cartel on the side." Brittany teases, her eyes narrowing playfully. Santana laughs and shakes her head.

"I wish, I would be really good at that," Brittany nods her head and rolls her eyes, "but no, this was actually my uncles, it's kind of old I guess. He managed a BMW dealership back in Ohio, and he got a promotion when I started senior year. As a sort of gift, the company gave him one of the newer cars, so he gave this one to me as a early college present or whatever." Brittany's lips curve up, impressed. Santana checks her watch, and her eyes widened.

"Shit, we're going to be late, come on." She presses the unlock button on the car and she goes to open the door for Brittany. Just when Brittany thinks the car can't get nicer, the door opens upwards instead of outwards.

"I'm going to have a heart attack," Brittany breathes, holding her hand over her heart. Santana laughs and shakes her head, before going to the other side and getting in as well. She starts up the car and Brittany tries her best not to touch anything, it all looks so expensive. The car looks small from the outside, but it was quiet spacious inside, with the back seat having more space than Brittany thought it would. _Perfect for car sex,_ Brittany shakes her head, unsure of why her thoughts immediately went to car sex. Santana taps a few buttons on her phone and Frank Ocean's 'Forrest Gump' starts to play throughout the car. She starts the car up and drives smoothly out of the garage doors. The car ride is fun, with Brittany upper body dancing to the songs that Santana plays. She's pleased to find that Santana has the same music taste as her, and she almost screams when The Weeknd's 'Loft Music' plays.

Santana sort of wishes all her car rides were like this.

* * *

They pull up to a modern looking building and Santana parks the car. There are cars in the parking lot so Santana know's they aren't too early, and that people she knows are already here since her boss rented out the entire pool. She turns to Brittany, who is running her fingers through her soft hair. Santana kind of envies the blonde's fingers, since she wants to be the one running her fingers through that pure silk hair.

"You ready to party with a bunch of laboratory nerds?" Santana jokes, Brittany grins and pats Santana on the shoulder.

"Oh honey, you _are_ a laboratory nerd," Santana puts a hand over her heart, she'd be offended, but Brittany just called her honey! Santana can't fight the smile on her face so she rolls her eyes playfully and opens the door.

"Just get out of the car," Brittany pouts and crosses her arms. Santana looks at her as if to say s _eriously?_ Brittany raises an eyebrow and Santana bites her lip, before she groans and gives in.

"Get out, please," Brittany smiles happily and opens the door. She goes around to the other side and pulls a grumpy looking Santana into a hug.

"Don't be mad, you're the one without manners," Santana rolls her eyes again but wraps her arms around the blonde. Both the girls would gladly stay like this forever, but it seems like Jesus is against them because they jump apart when they hear two familiar voices.

"Aw that is so cute, where is my camera?!"

"Rachel shut up they're going to hear us! Oh fuck, look what you've done," Kurt chastises her as the two girls face them, one surprised, and one pissed off.

"Oh fuck me, fucking cockblocks," Santana grumbles under her breath, Brittany hears and tries to surpress a laugh. "What are you guys doing outside?" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Hello to you too Santana, Hello Brittany," Brittany beams at him and waves, "And to answer your question, you invited us, so we had to wait until you got here so we could go in." Kurt looks behind them and catches sight of Santana's car.

"You guys took Santana's car? That's so unfair, she never drives us anywhere in that," Kurt complains. Rachel only puts her hand on Kurt's shoulder and pats it.

"Don't get upset Kurt, you know there are only two seats, I'm sure if there was more then Santana would gladly accommodate us." Brittany looks at them quizically, because she's pretty sure there are four seats in the car.

"Wait, aren't there four s-" Santana's eyes widened and she cuts in.

"SO! Who's ready to get partying? I am! Let's go Brittany," she says quickly, grabbing Brittany by the hand and dragging her towards the enterance. Kurt and Rachel look at her suspiciously and Brittany is covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing too hard. Santana walks up to the counter and shows her ID, and the person ticks her off on the list and everyone else too, directing her towards the main door. She opens it and is greeted by her fellow workers and some people from the police unit she hasn't met before.

"Lopez! Berry! Hummel! Blonde girl!" A voice calls out. They all turn to face a topless man. He has a built body, with washboard abs and big muscles. His face is toned and his hair is cut short at the sides but grown out at the top.

"Puck!" Santana exclaims, going in for a hug. They all greet him, and Brittany gives a small hello. Puck looks over her a few times before nodding.

"I don't think we've ever met, my name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck. I'm one of the recruits on the police force" He winks at her, "What's your name?" Brittany goes to answer but Santana cuts in.

"None of your business, she's not into you, so back up," Santana says, linking her arm with Brittany. Puck looks at their joined arms, and at Brittany's confused expression, and then at Santana's angry one. He looks at Kurt and Rachel who are smirking, and he starts to laugh.

"Ah, I see. You got a good one there, Lezpez, but I really just want to know her name." Puck says, the flirt gone from his tone. Brittany looks at Santana, wondering if she's going to cut in again, before she clears her throat.

"It's Brittany," Puck's eyes light up in recognition and holds out his hand. She takes it and he firmly grips her hand.

"Brittany! Wow, I should've recognised you as soon as you came through the door. Santana has talked about you enough for me to paint one hundred portaits of you," Brittany blushes, _Santana talks about me?_ Santana looks at Puck incredulously. "Good luck with Santana. I mean she's a cool intern at the station and all, but she can be a raging bitch," Santana slaps him on the arm and scowls at him. "See!" Brittany lips tug into a small smile before her features hardend, she doesn't like people calling Santana names.

"She isnt a bitch, she's really nice to me." Brittany defends, Puck holds up both his hands in defeat, "Plus, the only bitch she is, is _my_ bitch." Everyone bursts out laughing and even Santana can't keep a smile off her face.

"Okay Brittany, say whatever you want," Santana says, patting Brittany on the shoulder.

"You guys are so cute together, how come you never told me you made Brittany your girl?" Puck asks. He instantly recoils when Santana punches him in the arm, hard. "Ow what the fuck? What was that for?!" Brittany almost explodes with embarrassment.

"We-We aren't dating," she stammers out. Santana looks overwhelmed, Kurt and Rachel are sniggering like school children in the back ground.

"Oh shit… My bad, you know what? I think the chief is calling me, gotta go!" And with that, Puck races away from an angry looking Latina.

"Oh god, that was just…" Santana doesn't know what else to say, so she just settles on changing the conversation,"do you want to get a drink?" Brittany nods eagarly and Santana and her walk over the the drink table. They greet some of Santana's work friends, and Santana immediately introduces her to them. Brittany almost feels like Santana is showing her off, but that isn't the case, since they aren't dating. She wishes now, more than ever, that they were. They get their drinks and make conversation with the people around them. Santana's drink is empty so Brittany offers to get her a new one. Brittany walks back towards the drink table and refills both their drinks, but when she turns around, she almost drops them.

Santana is in conversation with a brunette girl that Brittany thinks looks familiar, before she realises It's the girl that Brittany saw leaving Santana's bedroom the first time they met. That memory makes everything ten times worse, because now she knows that the girl has seen Santana's perfect body, heard Santana's probably perfect moans, and has in turn, felt Santana's perfect fingers. Brittany narrows her eyes when the girl laughs at something Santana says, and puts her hand on Santana's arm. They're talking but Brittany can't make out the conversation, so she opts to move closer.

"…Haven't _hung_ out in ages, I miss you," the brunette girl cooes. Brittany thinks she's trying to be cute, but it's not working. If anything, she just sounds creepy. Brittany almost hates her jealous side. She slowly walks towards them, pretending to focus on not spilling her drinks, even though the cups aren't full.

"Yeah well, I've been sort of… Busy," Santana says, and Brittany can detect some uneasiness in her voice.

"Busy doing what? Is there someone else?" The girl's tone suddenly gets harsher.

"Okay first of all, why does that matter? We aren't dating, you shouldn't care." Santana spits back. The girl scoffs and shakes her head.

"I don't care! I just thought you didn't do relationships, I mean why else do you only call me when you need a hook up," the girl mumbles, and Brittany almost feels bad for her. Santana feels a little guilty, because she knows that the girl, Heather, has stronger feelings for her than she does for Heather.

"Heather, I'm sorry. I don't even call anymore, and you're right, I don't do relationships, so don't hold onto me hoping that I will." Heather deflates and nods her head. Truthfully, Santana does want a relationship, but she wants one with a certain blonde hair blue eyed beauty. Brittany overhears this last part of the conversation and feels her heart crack a little. _Santana doesn't do relationships?_ Brittany is almost sad for a second, before she realises, _If Santana doesn't do relationships, then I'll show her what she's missing out on…_ Brittany picks that moment to interrupt the conversation.

"Here's your drink San," Brittany says happily, putting her hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana smiles and accepts the drink, unaware of Heather's eyes shooting daggers at Brittany and her hand.

"Thanks Britt-Britt," Santana said sweetly. They smile at each other before Heather clears her throat. They both turn to the face the brunette girl who could probably be the colour green.

"Oh, this is Heather, Heather, this is Brittany," Brittany smiles at her and holds her hand out. Heather briefly shakes it before dropping her hand and crossing her arm. Brittany tries not to snort at the obvious hostility in Heather's movements. Brittany links her arm with Santana's casually, and smiles when the Latina makes no move to untangle them. Santana takes small sips of her drink, from the look on Heather's face, she's about three seconds from jumping Brittany. But that doesn't happen, because Brittany unhooks her arms and smiles at them both.

"I think I might go into the pool now, they have floats in there and I'm pretty sure I saw a duck one. I'm just going to change, I'll be back San, it was nice meeting you, Heather." Brittany says, smiling at Heather, but winking at Santana. Heather scoffs when Santana blushes. Brittany walks off towards the change rooms and Santana clears her throat.

"She's nice," Santana says idly, referring to Brittany. Heather only nods stiffly.

"Yeah, she's pretty too. I'm pretty sure she's got a thing for you. Just saying." Heather says, hoping to scare off the Latina. The plan backfires when Heather sees Santana's eyes light up.

"Really?" Her tone comes out as more excited than concerned, and Heather glares at her.

"Yeah, but you should be careful. You don't want her to fall for you, you don't do relationships. Remember?" Santana clears her throat awkwardly and nods. Heather downs the rest of her drink and mumbles something about getting a new one. As she leaves, Brittany emerges from the change room, and almost all the eyes turn to her.

"Brittany! Nice bathers, I approve!" Kurt yells out from inside the pool. Rachel is sitting on the edge of the pool, nodding in agreement. Brittany smiles at them but her eyes turn to Santana's. She's pleased to see that Santana is openly leering at Brittany's abs, which, thanks to her bathers, are on full display. So are her legs, and her arms too. Santana feels the air leaves her lungs and her ovaries malfunction. She can actually feel herself getting pregnant. She gulps and takes another drink to moisten her incredibly dry throat. Brittany takes flaunting steps towards Santana and slinks up next to her in all her beauty.

"Like my bathers?" Brittany asks innocently. Santana tries her best to maintain eye contact when all she really wants to do is lick those abs. She doesn't really trust her voice right now so she just nods. Brittany smiles and leans closer, so that she's whispering into Santana's ear. Santana shudders when she feels Brittany's breath trickle down her neck. "Good, 'cause I picked them specificially for you." Santana doesn't get a chance to respond before Brittany pulls back, winks at her, and then goes towards the pool.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

The rest of the party passes much like that, with Santana and Brittany doing small flirty things to get each other riled up. They both know what each other are doing, and it seems like they both know for sure now that they're into each other, but they're waiting for the other to make the first move. By the time it's time to go home, Brittany and Santana have so much pent up sexual tension that you could cut it with a knife. That's why Kurt doesn't think it's the best idea to drive back, just the two of them.

"Because you guys might not be able to control yourselves and then like I don't know, end up having sex. And we all know what happens to people who move too quickly, you guys aren't even dating. If you end up having sex, then it might ruin your friendship," Kurt argues. Santana rolls her eyes.

"It'll be fine, trust me! I wouldn't try and ruin our relationship by sleeping with her when we haven't even kissed yet. I'm not going to have sex with her, trust me,'' Santana says, waiting for Brittany to change out of her bathers. Kurt looks at her sceptically.

"Alright, but if I wake up tomorrow with messages from you that sound distressed, I'm punching you in your left tit, because I know that's your favourite one." Santana scowls at him and rolls her eyes. Brittany comes out of the change rooms looking just as perfect as she did when she went in. They say goodbye to Santana's coworkers and to Kurt and Rachel. They walk out of the building and towards Santana's car. The sky is darker now, and it's around 7:00 PM. They get into the car and Santana tries not to act weird and nervous. She is pretty sure Brittany knows that she's into her, and flirting was fun when people were around, but it's so much more spooky when they're alone. Brittany feels the same way, and she reaches over to turn on the radio as they drive.

The drive is back comfortable, until Santana remembers that Brittany is sleeping over. _Oh shit, recipe for disaster._ They pull up to Santana's building, and they drive into the underground parking lot after Santana puts her code into one of the machines that opens up the door. They take the elevator up to Santana's floor and Brittany has to physically bite her lip so that she doesn't attack Santana with her own now that they're alone. It was a big mistake to flirt that much and then be alone with each other. Santana unlocks her loft door and they walk through.

"You can go through my cupboard and get some sleeping clothes if you want." Santana offers, trying to diffuse the sexual tension in the air. Brittany nods and reminds herself to stay out of the third drawer. Brittany randomly pulls out a shirt and some shorts, putting them on. She walks out to where Santana is in the living room, tapping on her phone again before music goes through the apartment. Santana turns around and almost drops her phone, because Brittany is wearing the _most_ shortest shorts that she's ever seen, and Santana wonders if she even owns a pair that short. Brittany catches her leering and curses herself for picking the shortest ones there were. This was not helping their situation, and oh god, neither was the song.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_ _  
_ _Do my hair up real, real nice_ _  
_ _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_

Brittany and Santana are in a staring match, both of them unmoving. Their eyes are focused on each others lips and the atmosphere is one hundred times hotter.

 _Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_ _  
_ _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_ _  
_ _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_ _  
_ _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_ _  
_ _And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

Brittany licks her lips and bites them. She wants to pull away but she can't, they've been staring at each other too long for it to be normal. All she can do now is wait for the first move, will she make it? Or will Santana?

 _I'm on my Marquise diamonds, I'm a Marquise diamond_ _  
_ _Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mmm_ _  
_ _You say I give it to you hard, so bad, so bad_ _  
_ _Make you never wanna leave, I won't, I won't_

Santana thinks back to Kurt's earlier words, about them sleeping together. She tries really hard not to move but it seems like Brittany is pulling her closer because their faces seem to inch closer with every second. She wants so badly to feel Brittany's lips on hers, but she doesn't want to ruin their friendship, but they've been flirting for the whole day. Santana's mind is a flurry of emotions and her stomach is a flurry of feelings. In the end, she can't resist it, when Brittany is right in front of her, her lips ready to be made pink and swollen. She thinks back to Kurt, and then back to Brittany. _Oh…_

"Fuck it," Santana hisses out, and snakes her hand around the back of Brittany's neck, pulling her into an explosive kiss. Brittany is shocked at first, but Santana's lips feel so good on hers and it drains any coherent thought she has out of her mind. The entire world melts away and Brittany's hands instantly go to the Santana's back, one hand resting on her lower back and the other resting on the middle of her back. Brittany kisses back and Santana almost dies at the feeling of their lips dancing this beautiful dance.

Brittany backs her up until Santana is pressed against the wall, their lips never breaking the kiss. Santana swipes her tongue across the bottom of Brittany's lips and the blonde moans when she deepens the kiss. Santana feels her ovaries die at the sound of Brittany moaning, and she wishes she could hear her moaning her name. Pictures of the blonde writhing and shaking with pleasure beneath her enter Santana's mind, and she almost collapses. Brittany breaks the kiss for air and moves to trail kisses down Santana's neck, biting down softly on her collar bone. Santana isn't able to control the moan that escapes and she tangles her hands in Brittany's hair. Brittany's hands snake up her shirt and traces the lines of her stomach. Santana wants it to go on forever, and she never wants to stop, but she knows she has to because at this rate those pictures she thought of before are coming to become a reality, and not that that's not a good thing, it's just she doesn't want to move too fast. They aren't even dating yet they're making out like it's their anniversary.

"Wait, wait" Santana breathes out, pushing Brittany's hands out of her shirt. She smiles when the blonde looks at her, with a pout. Her lips swollen, her hair messy and her eyes tinted dark,

"What? What's wrong?" Brittany asks breathlessly. She's sort of mad that they have to stop out of nowhere. Santana runs her fingers through her hair and laughs a little.

"This is crazy, we just made out," she says, almost not believing that Brittany's perfect lips were on hers. Brittany nods and also runs her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, and we would have gotten further, but _someone_ stopped us," Brittany teases playfully, before her features become more serious. "What does this mean?" Santana looks at her with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know, I mean I really like you Brittany. And I want nothing more than to… You know, go out with you," Brittany's face splits into a big smile, but then it fades.

"But you can't, can you." Santana looks at her sadly.

"Trust me, I would. But my life is so busy, and even though I really want to be with you, I'm scared I won't have time for you and I'll end up losing you. I really don't want to lose you." Santana says, holding out her hand for Brittany to take. Brittany takes and swings it idly, her thumb running over Santana's knuckles.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I thought about that too. We both have really busy schedules, and sometimes we don't see each other for full weeks." Brittany agrees sadly. They stand there for a few minutes, and Santana can still taste Brittany's lips on hers. Suddenly, Brittany gasps and her eyes widen.

"What?!" Santana asks, concerned.

"I just had the best idea! Hear me out," Brittany says excitedly, "what if we just see each other?" Santana looks at her in confusion.

"See each other? What does that mean? We're looking at each other right now," she says, and Brittany laughs a little at her confusion.

"You're so cute. But no, seeing each other is kind of like dating but without the girlfriend/boyfriend label. So it's kind of like we're each others, but not officially. We can still make out and _stuff,_ " Brittany says, with a wink, "but we don't have to stress about always being around each other." Santana thinks about this for awhile before smiling.

"That sounds pretty good actually," Santana says, she's excitedly that she can still make out with the blonde and take her on dates but not have to worry so much about the labels.

"So I guess we're seeing each other then?" Brittany asks, moving closer to the Latina and smiling down at her, her eyes flickering towards Santana's lips. The brunette smirks and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck.

"I guess we are,"

* * *

 _A/N **pls** **d** **on't be mad that they're just seeing each other, in the summary i said that Brittany doesn't have time for relationships, so i thought this was a good way of putting them together but making it super casual. Anyway what did you guys think about it? Tell me what you think in the reviews! See you next saturday in Australia or Friday in America i think! Later Skaters**_

 ** _song used was Good for You- Selena Gomez_**


	6. Drunken thoughts

_A/N **hello, tis i, the frenchiest fry. lmao idk anyway hello beautiful chicken nuggets i am back and i have this really weird chapter but i think you'll like it! Anyway thanks for all the follows and reviews and favourites! it means a lot that you guys are liking it and wow y'all are great! Also if anyone wants to become my internet friend pls message me i swear i am a fun person! Okay later skaters enjoy!**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG**_

 _ **-** Brittany comes over to study with Santana_

 _-Santana and her flirt with each other subtly_

 _-Santana invites Brittany to one of her work parties_

 _-Brittany gets jealous when someone else flirts with Santana_

 _-Brittany one ups her flirt game_

 _-They go home together and end up making out_

 _-They're seeing each other now!_

* * *

Santana is walking around campus with Kurt. He doesn't have any classes today so they're getting coffee and then heading back to Santana's to hang out for a bit while Rachel is doing stage prep at some production. Rachel has talked about the production for more than three weeks, and honestly after the first three mentions, Santana has blocked out anything and everything related to stage, unless it's about Brittany's dancing stories.

"Seeing each other?! What does that even mean?" Kurt asks dramatically when Santana tells him about what happened a few nights ago. They haven't really gotten a chance to catch up since Santana has been busy. When she finally tells him about it, he's a little unhappy that they are in between girlfriends and dating, kind of like when someone tells you to rate something out of ten, and then you say eleven, it inconveniences everyone. Santana rolls her eyes at his dramatics.

"It means that we're just casual. I mean we're dating but without the label. So we can like be intimate with each other, and hang out and sleep over and shit like that. But it's not like we're girlfriends or in a relationship, oh and also we can't date other people." Santana explains. Kurt looks at her like she's crazy.

"That is literally just you guys dating." Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"Think of it however you want, but just seeing Brittany is working for me. I mean of course I want to see her all the time, but I don't get real crabby when she can't and she doesn't either, it just works for us." Santana says vaguely. Kurt looks at her sceptically.

"I don't know San; two people can never just be casual. It's kind of like that secrets thing, you know, "two can keep a secret if one of them is dead," "Santana nods, unsure of where this is going, "two people can just be casual if one of them is less invested."

"What does that mean? Are you saying that Brittany or I am less invested in this…? Thing" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"See! You can't even define what you guys have. It's not a relationship but it's not _not_ a relationship." Kurt and Santana stop in front of a coffee house that one of Santana's classmates said is good, "I'm just saying, two people can be causal, but only until one of them falls in love. And unless you both have little to no interest in each other, you're not going to stay casual for long. Just watch out, I don't want to see you fall harder than Brittany does, and I don't want to see Brittany fall harder than you do." Kurt shrugs and opens the door to walk in, leaving Santana to think about his words. _Could Brittany fall in love with me? Could I fall in love with Brittany? Is this just going to be casual forever?_ Santana doesn't have time to think about these thoughts because Kurt is calling her.

"Santana, what are you doing in the door way? If you're applying for a greeter job then you're doing a terrible demonstration," Kurt playfully chides. Santana rolls her eyes and walks in, clearing her previous thought trains and replacing them with thoughts of coffee. There's no one at the counter yet so Santana just looks up at the board. She's deciding on if she wants milk in hers when a girl comes out from the back. She's of Asian descent, her hair is long and black, up until the ends, which are dyed a light brown.

"Hi! What can I get you?" Santana looks at Kurt, who's tapping his chin thoughtfully. Santana rolls her eyes and places her order, turning back to Kurt who's still tapping his chin. The brown eyed girl is starting to look at him weird so Santana breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Jesus Hummel, we're in a coffee shop, not playing who wants to be a millionaire, just order something." Kurt glares at her and the girl hides a snigger. Kurt orders an iced latte and Santana pays. The girl then calls out to the back room.

"Britt! Two drinks!" The girl yells out, and Santana's ears instantly perk up at the sound of someone saying the word 'Brittany'. _There are a lot of people named Brittany…_ She thinks, until she hears a familiar voice call back out.

"That doesn't make sense Tina; you don't have a K piece. Do you even know how to play scrabble?" Brittany says as she walks out of the back room, shaking her head. She freezes instantly at the sight of Kurt and Santana looking at her, with equal surprise. Tina rolls her eyes.

"Of course I know how to play scrabble, that's why I'm beating your ass. But no, these two want drinks and you know I'm not allowed to drink duty for a few days." Brittany smiles as she remembers how Tina 'accidentally' spilt a drink on a girl who said her _iced_ latte was too _cold._ She shakes her head and turns back to Santana and Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," Brittany beams, before turning to Santana and winking at her, "Hey San." Santana feels a blush creep up on her cheeks and she grins back. Tina looks at them weirdly.

"You guys know each other?" She asks. Brittany nods happily.

"Yeah! Santana is my, uh…" Brittany stutters, she isn't sure what to call Santana, I mean they are dating but they aren't officially so they don't really have a name. _Seeing each other is a difficult concept_ , "very good friend and Kurt is my good friend too." Santana sniggers because _Kurt isn't her very good friend; he's just her good friend._ It seems Kurt caught that too, because he elbows Santana in the ribs for laughing. Santana coughs to hide the groan of pain and instead settles to move the conversation onwards.

"Hey there Britt Britt, I didn't know this was the place you worked at. I should come by more often," Brittany smiles at her and looks at the drink order. She moves around gracefully to order them as Tina goes to the back room, presumably to finish their scrabble game.

"Yeah you so should! But don't expect discounts, I'm too broke to give out half priced drinks." Santana laughs and shakes her head. She leans her elbows on the counter and smiles.

"Half priced? Am I not special enough to get a free drink?" Santana teases in mock offence. Brittany rolls her eyes and places the two drinks down on the counter, leaning down and mimicking Santana's position.

"You're the most special person in my life," Brittany says, and Santana is pretty sure her and all her ancestors blush. They smile at each other and Kurt looks at them with half admiration and half awkwardness. The door opens and chimes to signal a new customer entering the shop so Santana pushes herself off the counter.

"Hey wait, what are you doing tonight?" Santana asks, she hasn't seen Brittany since the kiss a few days ago and she already misses her.

"Nothing, why?" Santana mentally cheers and a smile splits her face.

"Cool! You want to come over tonight? I'm not doing anything and we haven't seen each other in ages," Santana says bashfully, smiling when Brittany's eyes light up.

"Yes! That sounds awesome. I get off at five, can I sleep over?" Santana nods eagerly at the suggestion and Brittany bites her lip to stop the squeal that comes out.

"Okay, well then, I'll see you tonight," Santana says as she turns to walk to Kurt. Brittany watches her leave and laughs when Santana waves at her before they disappear from view. She sighs out in content and has a goofy smile as she's making the customers drink. The guy pays her and leaves. Brittany is suddenly one hundred times more eager to get off work now, and apparently it's evident, because Tina comes up behind her and makes childish sounds.

"Oooh someone has a crush!" Tina sings songs as she pokes Brittany on the shoulder. The blonde blushes and swats the hand away.

"Shut up!" Brittany says defensively, stuttering while trying to find a good come back, "…You do!" She cringes at her child grade come back and it's worse because Tina laughs and claps her hands.

"Oh my god! It's okay Britt, I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you too," Brittany rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"Well we _are_ seeing each other, so it would be sort of weird if she didn't have a crush on me too." Brittany says. Tina looks at her oddly.

"Seeing each other? Isn't that like dating casually without the label?" Tina asks. Brittany nods but Tina looks sceptical.

"Is that a good idea?" She asks, and now it's Brittany's turn to look at her oddly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" The Asian thinks about this for a second, before speaking slowly.

"Well," she drawls out, "I use to date this guy casually; I was seeing him I think. It was working out great and all but then he started falling in love with me but I knew that I didn't have time for a full relationship and so I ended it and broke his heart." Brittany's heart almost breaks too, because that pretty much just described her and Santana's relationship, minus the love and heart break. _What if I fall in love with her but she doesn't want anything outside of casual? What if she falls in love with me but I don't want anything outside of casual? What do I want?_ Tina can sense her internal freak out and quickly back tracks so she doesn't freak Brittany out too much.

"That might not happen to you, but I'm just saying. You should be careful; you can either not have the relationship, or have a full one. You can't stay in between forever, you can't stay casual." Tina warns. Brittany scrunches her nose, soaking in all the advice.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that one day we're going to be in a real relationship, but we're just seeing each other right now until we have time to settle down for real." Tina nods.

"You're certain that you want to end up as girlfriends' right?" Brittany nods, "but what if that's not what Santana wants?" Brittany is starting to doubt this whole 'seeing' each other thing, but it's only been three days since they started it. They haven't seen each other in three days either, so that is reason enough for them to keep it casual, they're just too busy for a full blown one right now.

"I don't know, but right now we're good where we are, and if something goes wrong in the future, I'm sure we'll both be mature enough to solve it." Brittany concludes confidently. Tina looks at her with scepticism written all over her face, but nevertheless she drops it.

"Okay, if you're sure," Tina says with a shrug, "but if you ever need advice or someone to listen, I'm here, just saying." Brittany looks at her with a wide smile.

"Aw! Look who cares about me, I think that's nice enough for you to get back onto drink duty, but stay away from the iced lattes." Tina rolls her eyes and pushes Brittany's shoulder; _maybe getting a job here wasn't so bad after all_.

* * *

Brittany is supersonic speeding towards the elevators leading up to Santana's loft. With every foot step she takes she's getting more and more excited. Brittany jumps into the elevator when she hears the door chime and open up, her fingers immediately shooting to Santana's floor. She takes this time to run her fingers through her hair and make herself look like she wasn't just running through the lobby skidding on the floor and shit.

The elevator doors open and she's calmed down enough to not leave burn marks on the floor when she races towards Santana's door. Before she came, she went back to her dorm and changed into a white t shirt, a black wool jacket, and some shorts. It got her some weird looks when she got into the taxi because she looked like she was ready for sleep, not to go out somewhere. She doesn't really care though, all she can think about is seeing Santana and kissing her and hugging her and everything she hasn't gotten to do yet. She's pretty fucking happy that she can do those things now. She feels around for the loose chunk of door frame and takes the key hidden behind it. She hastily puts the key in and opens the door, sighing in content when it opens fluidly and she is engulfed by the homey feel of Santana, despite the loft being close to ice cold.

She doesn't care about the temperature though; instead she takes off her shoes and calls out Santana's name, since she can't see her right now.

"San?" Brittany calls out, waiting for a reply. She waits a few seconds before she hears some shuffling from the bed room.

"In here!" Santana calls back, a grin forming on her face at the thought of seeing the blonde in less than ten seconds. Brittany cheers a little and races towards the bed room, stopping at the doorway to see what Santana is doing. The brunette in question is lying in her bed, but her head is leaning against the head board as she anticipates Brittany's arrival. There's a book in her hand and she has glasses on, her hair is down and flowing around her shoulders and she's wearing a hoodie that makes her look all bundled up and small. Brittany thinks she's the most perfect human to have ever graced this Earth.

"Santana!" Brittany squeals as she jumps onto the bed and lands not so gracefully on top of her.

"Ooft," the brunette heaves out, but she doesn't focus on the pain because Brittany hugging her tightly.

"I missed you," Brittany breathes out. She pulls back to look at Santana, and their eyes lock. They haven't kissed since the night they first kissed, and even though they are seeing each other, Brittany isn't sure whether or not she should make the first move. In the end, Santana does it for her. She leans up and plants a soft kiss on Brittany, who smiles into it and reciprocates it. They break apart and Santana grins up at her.

"I missed you too." Brittany bites her lip and settles down on top of her, burying her head in the crook of Santana's neck. Santana smiles and closes her eyes. A rush of contentment goes through her body and she realises this is the first time today that she actually feels relaxed.

"How was your day?" Brittany mumbles into Santana's neck. She was cold before but the longer she stays on top of Santana, the less cold she feels and the more sleepy she feels. Santana moves her hands to wrap around the blondes midsection.

"It was alright, I had a few classes and then I had to go down to the lab to help someone check out some finger prints." Santana says as she draws idle patterns into the blondes back. "What about yours?"

"It was good too, even better when you showed up to my work. I didn't really do anything else today, but I practiced this new dance routine I have to preform soon."

"Really? Can I come and watch?" Brittany smiles and feels the butterflies swim in her stomach.

"I don't know, I don't want to cause a sex riot," Brittany says, turning her head so that she can see Santana. The brunette laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah you're right; but I wouldn't want anyone else ogling you. Only I can." Brittany feels a rush of something she can't really identify when Santana says that. Santana doesn't seem to have turned on the heating in the loft, so Brittany finds herself shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" Santana asks when she feels the shiver.

"A little, this jacket is really thin," Santana smiles and gently rolls Brittany off of her, rolling her eyes when the blonde yelps in protest.

"What are you doing? I want to get my cuddle on," Brittany pouts. Santana rummages through her wardrobe and pulls out a big looking grey sweatshirt. It has small mickey mouses printed all over it and Brittany smiles because Santana _would_ own something like that. Santana throws it at Brittany and sits back down cross legged on the bed next to Brittany. The blonde sits up and says a muffled thank you as she pulls the sweatshirt over her body, messing up her hair. Brittany can feel her hair all messed up so she looks straight at Santana and smiles goofily. Santana laughs and shakes her head, rolling her eyes playfully as she reaches out to fix the blondes hair.

"There we go, even prettier," Santana compliments, feeling a rush of confidence when the blonde blushes. "Are you still cold?"

"A little, but it's okay, now I'm hungry." Santana smiles at Brittany's mood changes and tries to think about what she has in her fridge.

"What do you want to eat?" Brittany thinks about this for a second, going through her mental list of everything she said she craved that day, which is a _lot_ by the way. She settles on the option she hasn't eaten in a long time.

"Ice cream," Santana looks at her in disbelief.

"You're cold, but you want to eat ice cream?" Brittany looks at her and nods.

"Yes, if I'm going to be cold, I want to control how cold I'm going to be." Santana shakes her head and smiles.

"You're something else, Britt."

* * *

They're sitting on the bed, with their ice cream bowls, playing the card game 13. Brittany is a royal card killer and Santana is a sneaky one, so them playing together is quite a show to watch. They one upped it though, because after Santana brings out a bottle of tequila, Brittany thinks it's a great idea to play strip 13. They would play strip poker, but Brittany doesn't know how to play and the last time she'd attempted it, someone actually _poked_ her in the eye when they threw up their hands in victory. She doesn't talk to that person anymore. So far, Brittany has lost her sweatshirt, so now she's just in her shirt and shorts. Santana has lost her hoodie, and unfortunately for her (but fortunately for Brittany), she isn't wearing a shirt under so she's just left in her bra and pyjama shorts.

"Three fours bitch, I chopped your ace." Brittany hollers. Santana groans as Brittany places down her last three cards, which coincidentally, were three of the same card. "Take it off home girl." Santana shakes her head as she watches Brittany take another swig from the tequila bottle, she wonders what kind of drunk Brittany is. Santana is trying not to drink too much, because when she drinks too much, the tears come out and so do the secrets. Santana decides to play with Brittany a little, maintaining eye contact as she slowly lowers her hands towards her shorts, biting her lip sexily. Brittany is watching her hands like a hawk as they travel down and take off her… Socks.

"Socks?!" Brittany half yells, "Do they even count as clothing?" Santana smirks at her triumphantly.

"Yes they do, you just got bamboozled," Brittany rolls her eyes and pouts.

"I don't want to play anymore, you suck," Santana is about to reach out to her but is stopped when the blonde jumps up and off the bed, taking the bottle of tequila with her. "Let's dance!" She runs out of the room, and stumbles into the living area.

"Britt wait up!" Santana calls out as she races after her; _it's hard to run when you've been drinking._

"San, I can't hear any music! Why can't I hear music? Am I deaf?" Brittany asks confusedly, as she watches Santana stumble into the room.

"What? No, you're not deaf, let me just, um, put on the, um, what's the word?" Santana thinks about this for a long second before snapping her fingers sloppily, "music! Yes, music, let me put on some of the music." Brittany nods happily as she takes another drink from the bottle. She starts dancing around as Santana puts on some music.

They dance around erratically together for almost an hour. Even in their drunk state, Santana admires the way Brittany dances, and tries to make a drunken reminder to her sober self to go to one of Brittany's performances. They dance together and apart and all around the loft, and somehow, during Trey Songz NaNa, Brittany loses her white shirt.

"Britt! Where's your shirt?" Santana cries out as she points at Brittany's bare chest. Brittany looks at the finger pointing at her and feels a defensiveness surge through. By now, they've drunken an entire bottle of tequila and half of a new one.

"No, where's _your_ shirt," Brittany says back. Santana looks down and gasps, she can't remember where her shirt went. What if it's lost? Or hurt? She can't even remember when she starts crying, but before she knows it, there's tears coming down her face. Brittany looks at the tears and her eyes widen.

"Shit, why are you crying? Am I not dancing good enough? Do I need to take off more clothes?!" Brittany asks wildly as she grabs the hem of her shorts and pulls them off her legs. Santana watches it and feels the heat go through her body but she's too concerned about her shirt to be horny right now. She's going through her emotional drunk stage and she just needs Brittany to hold her.

"I-I don't know where my s-shirt is Brittany! And you don't h-have a shirt either so why are both o-our shirts missing?!" She cries out, Brittany stumbles over to her and engulfs her in a hug. What a mess of a night. "Both our s-shirts are gone; we need to m-make posters!" Brittany can't even keep up with what she's saying, because they're both pretty drunk and Santana is showing off this side that Brittany's never seen before, she isn't sure what to do.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. We'll find our shirts, we can be detectives! The case of the missing shirts, don't worry, we'll solve it San," Brittany cheers optimistically. She's starting to feel a little sober, and really sleepy. That seems to calm Santana down, before her hiccups turn into deep breaths and she buries her head further into the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany leads them sloppily towards Santana's bed, where the flop down on top of it, still in each other's arms. They shuffle around in the covers until they're both under them, and Brittany is still holding Santana against her body.

"You're so smart Brittany and I r-really like you. Who else w-would help me with my, uhhh, missing shirts!" Brittany is slowly dozing off but her lips turn into a small smile as she listens to Santana's drunken ramblings.

"I know San, I really like you too," Brittany mumbles sleepily. Santana can barely hear her, which means that the blonde is probably seconds away from falling asleep. So Santana keeps talking, hoping her drunken wishes can turn into sober realities.

" Kurt t-thinks we need to l-label our relo, b-but we don't have time r-right now, right?" Santana doesn't hear a response, but that doesn't stop her from talking. "But I know that e-even though we don't ha-have the time at this moment, o-one day, you're going to be my g-girlfriend, for real." Santana is almost about to slip into sleep, but before she does, she uses the little energy she has left to lean up and kiss the blonde softly on the lips, before she buries her head in Brittany's neck and falls into a deep sleep.

 _You're going to be my girlfriend too,_

Brittany doesn't have the energy to reply, so her mind replies for her. She hopes that in the morning, she'll be able to remember this, so she can reply out loud.

 _For real._

* * *

 _A/N **So, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know, also if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see happen, just let me know and i'll try to make it happen! Ill see y'all next week. Laterz Skaterz!**_


	7. Baby girl

_A/N **HELLO i am back again, and early this time but early is good. I just wanted to let you guys know that even though i try my best to get updates in weekly and regularly, i hope you guys understand that i have a lot of pressure on me this year and i might not always update on time but i always try my best to do so! So don't freak out one day if you don't see an update, most likely i'm just running behind because i'm pretty sure i wont stop until this fic is done, so bare with me! Also thank you so much to the person who pointed out the Quinn thing, i fixed it up so it should be all good, Thank you again! Also i would recommend reading ' The Human Flies'. It's not a Brittana fic its a real novel but i really enjoyed it and it's super interesting, so maybe you guys will too! If you have any fic recs, just tell me, i'm always looking for new things to read! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG**_

 _-Kurt isn't sure seeing each other is a good thing for Santana and Brittany_

 _-Brittany comes over to Santana's and they get drunk_

 _-Before she falls asleep, Santana tells Brittany that one day they're going to be girlfriends, and Brittany hear_

* * *

Santana is woken up to a loud bang, several footsteps, and the bickering voices of the two people she wonders why she became best friends with. She peels her eyes open, and immediately regrets it. A sharp pain shoots through her head and she lowly groans. Her mouth feels like cotton and right now she is praying she's in bed and not in the bathtub, _again._ She slowly opens her eyes again and adjusts to the bright room, wishing she went with her instincts and gotten black curtains. But no, she went through a white phase and decorated her room in white items. _Fuck me and my phases,_ she thinks. Kurt and Rachel barge into the room and Santana growls. _Why are they always coming here at the worst times?_

"Good morning Santana!" Kurt chirper's way too happily for Santana's liking. The brunette is about to reply when there's a rustling next to her, and Brittany's head pokes out from underneath the cover.

"hmft, too loud," the blonde complains as she buries her head further into the pillow. Santana shoots them an angry look for waking up the blonde.

"And… Brittany?" Kurt says with a confused tone.

"Oh my god, this is my personal hell. Having to listen to your high voice while I'm hung over," she groans. She nudges Brittany who hums in response, "please snap my neck." Brittany lifts her head and smiles at Santana. Their limbs are still tangled up in each other and Brittany's arm is draped across Santana's bare waist.

"I don't know how to play card games on your neck," Brittany says back. Santana gives her a confused look, before she realises what the blonde meant.

"Wait, not the card game snap, like the literal snap. Break my neck," Santana explains. The blonde makes a face that says 'ah'.

"I'm not sure why you're being so bitter Santana; can't we come and visit our best friend?" Rachel asks in offence. Santana opens her mouth to give Rachel a long list of reasons why she's bitter, starting with her friends coming at 8:00 in the morning into her loft while she's hung over. She feels a soft nudge at her side though and she hears Brittany softly mumble into the pillow.

"Be nice, if you're nice maybe they'll go away and we can sleep more," Santana smiles and rolls her eyes, forcing herself to remain composed.

"Well, it is early in the morning and we a _re_ hung over, so maybe you shouldn't come in here yelling like you always do," Santana says in sickly sweet voice, giggling when Brittany nudges her harder and shakes her head.

"Well, it's your fault you're hung over. But it _is_ Thursday, which means this is pretty much the only time we get to see Brittany." Rachel pouts," So get up, we're going to eat breakfast before you go to work and before Brittany goes to class."

"Kill me now," Santana mumbles as she slowly drags herself from under the covers, and Brittany follows. The blankets pool around their waist as they rub sleep from their eyes, wincing once the hear Rachel and Kurt scream.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Why don't you guys ever have clothes on when we come in here?!" Kurt yells, turning his back away. They hurry out of the room, shielding their eyes and shaking their heads. Santana and Brittany look at each other quizzically, before realising both of them don't have their shirts on, or pants. Slowly the night comes back to them, and they remember playing strip 13, drinking almost two bottles of tequila, and Santana going into hysterics about her missing shirt.

"Oh shit, where _is_ my shirt?" Santana asks, not remembering when she took it off. It was either during strip 13 or during their dancing. Brittany shrugs, unable to remember when she took her shirt off either. The night is still hazy, but there are _certain_ things that she still remembers. _"You're going to be my girlfriend, for real."_ The memory brings a smile to Brittany's lips, and Santana looks on confused.

"What are you smiling at?" Brittany only shrugs and toys with the blanket cover, smiling coyly.

"I don't know, I mean you're pretty funny when you're drunk," Santana rolls her eyes, "and you say pretty funny things too. Like how one day I'm going to be your girlfriend, for real," Santana's eyes widen and she stammers. The memory comes back to her, she didn't realise that Brittany was still awake.

"You heard that?" Santana asks in a small voice. Brittany can sense the hesitation and the nervousness, so she tries to make it as clear as possible that it's okay.

"Yes, and you can't take it back now. Because I want that too," Santana smiles widely at her and lets out a relieved breath.

"Thank god, because I wasn't going to take it back. I _really_ want that too." Brittany leans in and gives her a small kiss on the cheek, pulling back and smiling happily.

"Okay Drunky Drunkface, let's go solve the case of your missing shirt," Santana thinks about this for a hard second.

"Wait, wasn't I wearing a hoodie, or like a sweatshirt or something?" Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Please, like I was focusing on what you were wearing. My eyes were more trained on that booty." Santana playfully gasps and hits Brittany's shoulder lightly.

"You nasty," Brittany winks at her and crawls off the bed, holding both her arms out for balance once she stands up. Santana follows, grumbling and holding her forehead. They both stumble out of the bedroom, waving Kurt and Rachel off when they scoff loudly.

"They still didn't put any clothes on," Kurt says to Rachel in disbelief. Santana only throws a wink at Kurt as they scan the living room for Santana's missing hoodie and Brittany's missing shirt. They walk around the living room, ignoring the two glaring at them, in search of the missing items. As Santana is searching in her couch cushions, she hears Brittany's unsure voice call out.

"Uh, San, I think I found my shirt," Brittany says. She's in the kitchen area, looking at the stove very oddly. Santana goes to inspect and gasps a tiny bit when she sees Brittany's white shirt stuffed into a pot, with spaghetti noodles on top. Kurt and Rachel come over, looking into the pot and then back at Santana and Brittany, who look just as clueless.

"I don't- I don't even know," Santana says, unable to piece together exactly where in the night they decided they wanted to become master chefs. Brittany looks at the shirt and then turns to Santana and smirks.

"Shirt-ghetti Bolognese," Santana grimaces at the bad pun, but her mouth is still turned into a smile. Kurt shakes his head amused, and claps his hand.

"Well, that's one shirt down. Time for the next one," Santana thinks hard about this, she can't really remember much, she didn't even remember the shirt spaghetti, and that seems like a pretty memorable thing. She looks around the loft, before she realises that she hasn't checked the upstairs area yet. They all go upstairs and each checks a room. Santana goes into one of the bathrooms and laughs out loud.

"Oh my god!" Santana says, prompting Brittany and the others to come running into the bathroom. They look at sight before them and Rachel looks mildly worried.

"You guys shouldn't be allowed to get drunk together." In front of them is a broom stick, with Santana's hoodie somehow taped on it, a piece of paper with a smiley face, and a backwards cap.

"This is officially the weirdest missing persons' case I have ever worked," Brittany announces. "I wonder if we took photos!" She whips out her phone and quickly unlocks it. She looks up with a crinkled nose and a disappointed face.

"No photos?" Santana asks, sympathetically.

"Sadly, no," Brittany shakes her head. Kurt and Rachel are literally on the brink of just dashing out of the loft, because clearly Santana and Brittany aren't really mentally stable right now. They're a little upset they didn't get invited to this drunk fest, but they had their own fun night filled with Broadway and musicals and… Yeah, not that fun actually.

"Well, now that we've closed this case, how about you guys go put some clothes on _for once_ , and we can go out to eat." Kurt says, sort of passive aggressively. Santana rolls her eyes and takes Brittany's hand, leading her gently down the stairs so they don't mess their heads up again.

"Let's get this breakfast over so we can leave early and make out before you have to go to class," Santana whispers excitedly. Brittany laughs and nods, wondering how, even after she got drunk off her face, Santana can make her feel on top of the world.

* * *

Two weeks later, Brittany is sitting in her dorm room, watching a movie intently on her laptop when her phone rings. She instantly pauses the movie, losing interest once she reads the caller ID. It's Santana. Brittany bites lip and a wide grin shoots across her face. She picks up the phone and sighs when she hears Santana's voice float through it.

"Hey Britt," Santana says as soon as she hears the line click through. Brittany smiles and sits up straighter on her bed, playing with the covers. Brittany frowns, in the background she can hear something that sounds like a machine humming. She wonders if Santana is still at work.

"Hey there San, what's up?" Brittany asks as she checks the time in the corner of her laptop screen. Santana should have gotten off work around twenty minutes ago; she should probably be at home now.

"Um… Well, I think I may have made a mistake," Santana says sheepishly. Brittany immediately frowns, her hands gripping the phone tighter.

"What kind of mistake?" She asks slowly, wondering if maybe Santana is trying to back out of this whole seeing each other thing. They've been seeing each other for a little over a month, and even though that is unlikely, it's always the things you least expect that hurt you the most.

"Okay well my parents were on my case about my spending habits, which is incredibly uncalled for since I'm the greatest money saver in the entire world," Santana starts, Brittany is side eyeing the phone in her hands suspiciously, because it sounds like Santana is trying to start off by defending herself, which means she _did_ make a mistake. "Anyway, they called me and started lecturing me about money habits and told me to stop buying things I don't need. You know how much I _hate_ people telling me what to do, so I might have went out and bought something very… Well, um, odd to rebel against them. And before you get all judgemental, can you come over here? I think you'll like what I bought."

Brittany tells her that she'll be over soon, and is preparing for the worst as she leaves her dorm room. She's honestly just waiting to walk in on Santana with one hundred stuffed animals or one hundred boxes of pizza, all which Brittany would actually like. She puts on pants, a clean shirt, and a bra, all the things she was _not_ wearing prior to the phone call. She takes a quick look in the mirror and nods in approval, grabbing her phone and keys and head out the door towards Santana's loft.

Brittany is standing in front of Santana's door, she can't really hear anything from inside, and so she's actually wondering if it's the stuffed animals or pizza. The humming of what sounded like a machine is still there, though Brittany can't hear any rustling or anything life like. She sends a quick prayer to Jesus, and knocks on the door. Immediately she can hear Santana's voice call from what Brittany assumes is her living room.

"Come in!" Santana calls out. Brittany takes the spare key and opens the door, deliberately turning around to close it, so she can avoid the tragedy that most likely awaits her when she turns back around to face her almost-not-really-but-close-to girlfriend. She can't avoid it forever though, so she takes a deep breath and faces the inevitable, almost dropping her phone when she sees her. Santana, a full grown adult, the girl who got a 4.0 GPA, got a scholarship into Columbia, who is the age of 19, sitting in a big, but small enough to fit in her loft, jumping castle.

"So, remember how I called you ten minutes ago and told you I may have made a mistake? Well, surprise!" Santana says, throwing her arms up weakly with a sheepish grin. Brittany almost cannot believe she's involved with this woman.

"Santana, what the actual heck is this?" Brittany says, taking a sceptical step forward. Santana is just sitting inside the jumping castle. It's red, blue, yellow, and green, and is honestly the coolest thing Brittany has ever seen, but _someone_ has to act like the mature one here, and it's obviously _not_ the girl sitting inside said jumping castle. Brittany isn't sure how Santana got it in here, or got it up without any help, and she's actually sort of impressed. She wishes her dorm had enough open space like Santana has in her loft. The Latina has moved away the chairs that sat in front of the arch window, and moved the couch a little so that the jumping castle sits snugly in front of the window. The castle itself isn't too fancy, there's a see through mesh layer on the walls of the castle, with a zipper in the front where you can enter, and the rest is just, well, bouncy. There are no slides or ball pit; even though Brittany thinks Santana would have gotten one of those if she had the chance.

"I know," she groans, titling her head back to face the roof before she brings it back to look at Brittany, "it was a rash decision, but it's here now and the least we can do is enjoy it." Brittany rolls her eyes but comes closer anyway, progressively getting more and more excited the closer she comes. She takes off her shoes and unzips the mesh lining and crawls inside. She feels like she's three again and seeing a jumping castle for the first time. Brittany crawls, or half bounces half crawls, to where Santana is sitting in the middle. She stops in front of her and looks around, wondering if she fell asleep during her movie and is dreaming this.

"So, you want to tell me why, out of all things, you bought a jumping castle?" Brittany asks, raising an eyebrow. Santana only rolls her eyes playfully; shrugging like it was a simple answer.

"Well there was another option; I was going to buy a slip and slide. But then I thought- how would I slip and slide in here? There would be water _everywhere_ and I didn't think it was very practical to have one in the loft," Santana says with a confident nod. Brittany is looking at her disbelievingly.

"And this was the other, more practical, option?" Santana gives her a childish grin and nods eagerly.

"You can talk shit all you want Brittany, but at the end of the day, I have a jumping castle in my house, and you do not. You're just a hater," Brittany laughs out loud and smiles at Santana.

"How much did this cost?" Santana suddenly looks uneasy; she coughs a little and mumbles something Brittany can't make out, "what?" Santana sighs and avoids eye contact with Brittany, which is a sure fire way of knowing she's nervous.

"Somewhere around… $250" Santana mutters the last words fast, but not fast enough for Brittany to miss. The blonde only shakes her head, clearly she has a _great_ taste in ladies, who else would buy a $250 jumping castle to defy their parents, who in turn, she is actually proving right.

"You do know that you're proving your parents right by buying this thing," Santana huffs.

"That's not true! They said I should stop spending things that weren't a good investment, this was a good investment," she defends, crossing her arms. Brittany laughs.

"How was it a good investment?" Santana looks at her and suddenly her scowl is replaced by a smirk.

"It'll get you into my bed," Santana flirts, before looking around and scrunching her nose a little, "or well, more like my jumping castle, depending on how kinky you're feeling." Brittany laughs, her entire body buzzing with happiness. There's something about Santana's spontaneous decisions that pulls Brittany in. She's actually glad that Santana does all these crazy things; she brings a spark into Brittany's life that the blonde can't replicate. She sighs and takes Santana's hand in hers, tracing over her knuckles lightly.

"You know, even after all the crazy shit I come over to witness, like the bird incident," Santana winces," I still think this is my favourite place," Brittany says, looking around. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Is it because birds can get in easily and I have a jumping castle now?" Brittany looks at her with a smile and shakes her head.

"No, it's because you're here."

* * *

Brittany and Santana have gathered as many blankets and pillows as they could find and piled them into the jumping castle. They contemplate inviting Kurt and Rachel over, but Santana remembers that sometimes when Kurt sees things that remind him of childhood, he literally turns into a child. Santana argues that she does _not_ want to see a hyper Kurt. They resolve to invite them over next time, and settle for being in each-others company for now. They order pizza and put on pyjamas, bringing out Santana's laptop so they can watch a movie. They're half way through getting comfortable when Brittany remembers something.

"Hey wait, besides me coming over here to look at your jumping castle, which by the way, I _still_ can't believe you bought," Santana dusts her shoulder cockily.

"That's just how Lopez's do," Brittany rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Yeah, okay tough girl, whatever you say," Santana frowns at her but it disappears when Brittany smiles sweetly," but anyway, I'm pretty sure it's Thursday, aren't we supposed to be tutoring?" Santana stops moving around and looks at Brittany is surprise.

"Oh shit, yeah we are." She then looks at her surrounds, looks at her laptop, and finally looks at Brittany. "Fuck it." Brittany laughs and settles down next to Santana, resting her head on the Latina's chest, listening to her heart beat. Santana's shirt is slightly lifted at the bottom, exposing part of her stomach. Brittany runs her fingers lightly over it and smiles when she can hear Santana's heartbeat speed up.

"Hey! Keep it PG, I don't want to get distracted from the movie and miss something important," Santana says as the movie starts playing. Brittany playfully pouts, looking up at Santana and batting her eyelashes.

"But _I'm_ something important," Santana rolls her eyes, but smiles down at Brittany. She leans down and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes you are important, the most important. But I downloaded this movie, so it's _not_ Netflix and chill." Brittany laughs and scrunches her face.

"You saying Netflix and chill just totally ruined the mood. Congratulations, my vagina has never been drier." Santana drops her mouth in offence, shaking her head before cocking and eyebrow and smirking. She sneakily brings her hand down to the waistband of Brittany's pyjama shorts, tracing the hem with her fingertips, lifting Brittany's shirt a little to drag her fingers against the exposed skin. She smiles victoriously when she hears the blonde's breath hitch. She dips her fingers below the hem and Brittany's breathing speeds up a little.

"You super sure about that Brittany?" She whispers against her ear conspiratorially, "'cause it seems like if I do this…" she brings her fingers down to trace the hem of Brittany's underwear, listening to her swallow thickly, "you might no longer be wearing a clean pair of panties by the end of the night" She retracts her hand in one swift motion and smiles down at the blonde and turning her head back to watch the movie like nothing ever happened. Brittany looks up, her face flustered but angry. She sits up and turns back to face Santana.

"Oh hell no, you cannot practically shove your hand down my pants and then go back to watching your movie," Santana just smiles at her innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just laying here trying to watch a movie, while cuddling with the most beautiful girl on the planet," Santana says casually. Brittany looks at her with a conflicted face, before she sighs out and smiles.

"I can't believe you're trying to make me less mad by complimenting me," Brittany says, Santana bites her lip and grins.

"Is it working?" Brittany rolls her eyes and lies back down in Santana's embrace. The Latina immediately wraps her arms around her. Brittany focuses on the movie, but she doesn't really care for it when she has Santana's arms around her. Santana makes her feel things she hasn't ever felt, and even when they aren't even together for real, Santana gives her one hundred times the feelings she had when she was actually dating someone.

"You know," Brittany says, moving her head from Santana's chest to her shoulder so she can look at her. Santana hums in question, pulling her eyes away from the screen to look at Brittany," You're probably the cutest person I've ever met." Santana frowns and shakes her head.

"Cute? Um, I don't think so. Sex goddess, I think so," Santana corrects. Brittany rolls her eyes but contradicts them with a smile.

"It's true, I don't think I've ever been as happy as when I am with you. You always make me laugh and ugh, you're just so…" Brittany trails off, trying to find the right words, "perfect. And I _really_ like you." Santana is silent for a second, before her face splits into a grin and she's pulling Brittany closer and connecting their lips. They kiss passionately, until they need to come up for air, so Santana breaks it and smiles at Brittany's dark eyes and swollen lips.

"So, I guess you really like me too?" Santana pretends to look like she's contemplating it, before shrugging like it's no big deal.

"Eh, you're so and so," she teases, lifting her hands and moving them so it looks like she's weighing something. Brittany scoffs in mock offence and pushes Santana's shoulder, pouting and turning away. Santana thinks she looks pretty fucking cute.

"Britt, turn back around, I want to see your pretty face," Santana cooees. Brittany almost turns back around, but figures she can play this out a little longer.

"No," Brittany says in an impossibly cute voice. Santana sits up and leans over, grabbing Brittany's shoulders when she tries to turn further away.

"Look at me!" She demands sweetly. Brittany only shakes her head and tries to wiggle away, but it's hard when you're on an inflatable jumping castle. Santana pushes Brittany's shoulders back until she's facing up and looking at Santana. Her furrowed eye brows say angry, but her small, poorly hidden, smile says otherwise. Santana smiles and leans down, placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek, then forehead, then lips. She frowns when Brittany doesn't kiss back.

"Kiss me back!" Santana mumbles into Brittany's lips.

"No!" Brittany mumbles back, but it's muffled Santana's lips on hers. Santana leans back and coyly smiles; she knows exactly how to get Brittany to kiss her back. Brittany looks at Santana's smile suspiciously, not entirely sure she's ready for what's coming next.

"I'm sorry _baby girl_ ," Brittany looks up at her in disbelief, yes; she was, in fact, not at all ready for that. "Kiss me, please?"

"Oh my god, you're going to be the death of me Santana Lopez," Brittany says, her cheeks hurting from smiling too much. Santana shrugs one shoulder and rolls her eyes like she's all that, earning another laugh from Brittany. The brunette leans down and connects their lips again, smiling into the kiss when the blonde kisses back this time. They pull apart and Brittany raises both her eyebrows.

"Do you really like me now?"

"I like you more than I like anyone else in this world."

* * *

 _A/N **She called her 'baby girl'. i cant breathe, i wrote this fic and i still can't breathe when i re read that part lmao. What did you guys think? This is just some filler stuff and before you wonder how Santana could have fit a jumping castle in her loft, if you go back to chapter 2, i put a link to what Santana's loft would look like, so maybe that will give you a clearer pic. Also, when i was younger, my parents bought this massive jumping castle for me and we just inflated it in our living room and it fit lol so yeah! Did you enjoy this chapter? Leave a review and lemme know what you think! Wah Walugi Laterz Skaterz**_


	8. Kinky

_A/N **This chapter took a turn that i wasn't planning but then i was like fuck it whatever HAHAH hey guess who got a 95% on their math test! I DID nice right? Congratulate me! lmao Anyway i was in such a good mood that i decided to update early, so here i am! i HOpe you enjoy it all my homies! Thank you to everyone who fav/followed/reviewed! I love you all!**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG**_

 _ **-** Santana buys a jumping castle_

 _-she calls Brittany **baby girl**_

 ** _-_** _Santana doesn't freak when they remember she says she wants to be Brittany's girlfriend_

* * *

 _[3:12pm] Santana: Britt I'm sorry, please talk to me_

 _[3:16pm] Brittany: There's nothing to talk about._

 _[3:16pm] Santana: Yes there is! You're mad at me for no reason_

 _[3:18pm] Brittany: No reason?! Whatever Santana._

 _[3:20pm] Santana: Britt…_

Brittany picks up her phone and reads the message, rolling her eyes and throwing her phone back on the bed. She knows she might be overreacting a _tiny_ bit, but she's just a _tiny_ bit too deep into this to admit it. Now that she thinks about it, there wasn't really a good way to get out of the situation, though she thinks Santana could have made it a little bit clearer what they were. Brittany's mind floats back to an hour earlier.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Brittany is walking through a corridor slowly. The corridor sort of looks like the ones in hospitals, and it gives her the chills. All around her is white and sickeningly bright. She's reading the numbers on the doors, trying to find her destination. The paper bag in her hand crinkles with every move she makes, and is contrasting sharply with the white surrounding her. Brittany stops in front of a door and smiles, happy that she's found her destination, not so happy that she's probably going to be met with more white when she knocks. Her knuckles rapt on the door, but she hears no movement. Brittany frowns at the door, unsure of why no one is opening it. The receptionist at the desk told her they'd be inside, and gave her instructions on where to go. Brittany wonders if she's knocked in the right door._

 _Just as she's about to walk away, the door swings open to reveal a very professional looking brunette that Brittany recognises as her half-girlfriend-half-not-girlfriend. Man she really needs to come up with a name to call Santana._

 _"_ _Brittany?" Santana says, her eyes widening in surprise but her lips turning into a smile. Brittany nods and grins at her._

 _"_ _Surprise!" She says, earning a laugh from Santana. The brunette leans in and places a small kiss on her lips and smiles._

 _"_ _What are you doing here? I thought you had work now" Santana asks, recalling that Brittany said she was called in for a shift when they spoke on the phone earlier._

 _"_ _Yeah, I totally lied about that. You said before you were craving spaghetti, so I went out to get it. I only said I was working because I knew you wouldn't want me to get you food," Brittany says, raising the arm that's holding the bag and shaking it. Santana grins at her and sighs._

 _"_ _You're the best, you want to come in?" Santana asks, moving aside for Brittany to come in. She nods and walks in, and to her surprise, the room isn't all white. Santana takes the bag and sets it down on one of the benches. "This is the laboratory where I work, if you didn't guess before. We can't exactly eat in here, so we have to go to one of the rooms in the hall. If we're lucky, no one will be there and we can make out before I have to get back to work," Santana winks, and Brittany claps her hands excitedly._

 _They make their way into the corridor, and Santana walks to a different door, opening it with the hand that isn't holding the bag. The room looks like a staff break room, and to their delight, no one is inside. Santana turns around and puts both her thumbs up at Brittany, who laughs. Santana sets the bag down and pulls out the takeaway box, while Brittany pulls up a chair next to her. They talk about their day while Santana eats, and just as she's half way through the spaghetti, the door opens and Puck walks in._

 _"_ _Oh hey Santana, I didn't know you were in here," Puck says, before turning to Brittany, "Hey Brittany! Long-time no see, what brings you here?" Brittany waves back at him and smiles._

 _"_ _Hi Puck! I was just dropping off some food for Santana," she says, earning a smirk from Puck._

 _"_ _Dropping off food?" He repeats, smirking at Santana who just scowls at him, "that's so cute. You guys are make a really good couple." Santana splutters and chokes in the spaghetti she was chewing. Coughing, she swallows the rest of the noodle and shakes her head._

 _"_ _We aren't a couple, she's just a friend." Brittany almost breaks her neck because of how fast her head turns to look at Santana._ Just a friend? This girl… _Brittany thinks. Puck only laughs uneasily._

 _"_ _Oh damn, second time I've done that. Lord forgive me for I have sinned, please do not let Santana put itching powder in my shorts again." Puck pleads, turning his head to the ceiling and putting his hands together dramatically. Brittany raises her eyebrows at Santana, who looks at her blankly, not catching on to where she went wrong. Brittany rolls her eyes and goes to stand up. Santana looks at her in confusion._

 _"_ _Wait, where are you going?" She asks, raising her hand to grab Brittany's arm. The blonde just moves it away and smiles sickly sweet at Santana._

 _"_ _I have work soon, I have to go. But don't worry, we can catch up later, that's what friends do," she says, slightly sarcastically, putting an emphasis on the word 'friends'. Santana looks at her uneasily, her eyes switching back and forth between Puck and her. Brittany turns around and smiles at Puck._

 _"_ _Bye Puck," she says, and in a second she's out of the door. Puck watches her leave and turns back to Santana, who is sitting there speechless._

 _"_ _Damn. I take it you guys aren't just friends?" Santana glares at him and stands up, leaving her spaghetti on the table and crossing her arms._

 _"_ _Shut up, Puck," she scowls. He holds up his hands in defence, before eyeing the spaghetti on the table. He points at it and grins sheepishly._

 _"_ _You going to eat that?" Santana looks at him with disbelief, before scoffing and storming out of the room. Puck looks at her go, before turning back to the spaghetti and shrugging. "I take that as a no then."_

* * *

Brittany cringes when she relives the memory. In Santana's defence, there really wasn't a label that she could have given Brittany. _Special friend? No, that makes her sound like a crazy person. Sort-of-not-really-girlfriend? No, that's too long_. Brittany huffs, realising that she might have overreacted a little but Santana still hasn't apologised and Brittany is all about apologies. She picks up her phone to text Santana back when a new message pops up on her screen. It's from Tina, asking if she can come over to Brittany's dorm room to vent about something. She and Tina have gotten a lot closer lately, with it being just them two at the coffee shop; it gives them ample time to bond. It seems Tina's boyfriend, Mike, has done something irritating, and Brittany knows exactly how she feels. So she tells Tina to come on over, and they can rant about their significant others. Well, significant in Tina's case, but just signif in Brittany's, she and Santana haven't earned the rest of the title yet.

Ten minutes later, there's an angry sounding knock on the door and Brittany opens it to reveal a very angry looking Asian. Tina's look softens and she hugs Brittany, greeting her and asking about her day.

"It was okay, but I don't think you want to talk about my day. What happened with Mike?" Brittany asks, and Tina looks grateful that Brittany is jumping straight to the topic. Brittany is just grateful Tina won't combust with anger.

"Okay, so today I was talking to our manager on the phone," Brittany nods," and Mike walked in on the conversation as I was saying bye. I think I must've said it too fast, because Mike looked suspicious and asked who I was talking to. Obviously I said it was our manager, but he didn't believe me and wanted to see my phone. So I gave it to him, but I put the managers' first name as his contact. Mike still didn't believe me and we got into a huge fight about trust, so I just walked out." Tina rants as she walks about the room. Brittany is trying her best to keep up with what Tina is saying, that girl speaks so fast she could drop a hot mix tape.

"That's… Crazy," Brittany says, cringing at her reply. She was never good at replying to people when they ranted about someone, usually they would say bad things and that didn't sit well with her. Tina nods in agreement and huffs.

"Tell me about it. Freaking Mike Chang," Tina says, sitting down on the spare bed in Brittany's dorm. The dorm is small; barely anything can fit in it. There's two beds, one for Brittany and one for her roommate, if she ever gets one. There's a small kitchen as well as a study area. The dorm is too small for two people, but big enough for one. Brittany can even push the two beds together to make a double. _I am the smartest person alive,_ Brittany thinks as the idea comes to her mind. Tina is shaking her head, probably thinking back to her fight with Mike.

"Hey, don't stress about it too much. You did nothing wrong, he's just being paranoid. I bet if you talk it out calmly with him, he'll understand. He's just overreacting," Brittany says, in an effort to calm Tina down. It seems to work because she just sighs and nods. Brittany almost thinks she should take her own advice, because she knows she is too, overreacting a little.

"Yeah he is," Tina nods, ending that part of the conversation and moving onto a new topic, "How are you and Santana?" It's Brittany's turn to huff now, and she sits down next to Tina on the spare bed.

"I'm angry at her right now," Brittany says. Tina raises an eyebrow.

"Why? What'd she do?" Brittany wastes no time at all going into extensive detail about what happened. Tina sits and listens patiently. When Brittany is done, Tina only shrugs.

"I mean, I guess she was wrong to say you were just friends. But then again you guys aren't _really_ dating. You don't have a label," Brittany frowns.

"Yeah we do, we're seeing each other," Tina nods.

"Oh yeah, maybe she should have said that. It might have just slipped out too, you never know. Have you talked to her?" Brittany shakes her head.

"She's been blowing up my phone though," Brittany walks over to her nightstand and picks up her phone. Sure enough there are text messages from Santana. A new one arrives just as Brittany gives Tina her phone.

 _[4:23PM] Santana: Britt! Answer me… I don't like it when you ignore me :((_

Brittany reads the message from Tina's hand and sighs. The Asian looks up and points to the phone.

"Are you going to reply?" Tina asks. Brittany shakes her head.

"I'll reply later. I need to wash the dishes now; they're accumulating at alarming rates. Can you just text her that I'm busy? The passcode is 3170," Tina nods, but Brittany misses the mischievous smile on her lips. Brittany walks over to the sink and turns on the water, filling one part of the sink with warm, soapy suds. Tina suddenly calls out to her.

"Hey Britt, I have to go. Mike wants to talk to me about the whole situation." Tina says. Brittany turns around and waves a wet, soapy hand.

"Okay! Good luck with that! I'll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?" Tina nods happily and gives Brittany a quick hug from behind, before she's out the door. Brittany returns to her task of washing the dishes, cursing herself for letting them pile up. Just as she's finishing the last few, there's a rapid bang on her door. She jumps a little, wondering if Tina's talk with Mike didn't go so well. It can't be though, Tina left ten minutes ago, that's not enough time. The frantic knocking is still going on, and then Brittany hears a familiar voice.

"Brittany! Open this door right now!" Santana calls from the other side. Santana has never been to her dorm room before, so the blonde is a little shocked to find her outside the door. Brittany thinks she sounds angry, and wonders if it's because she's being ignoring Santana's texts. Her hands are still wrist deep in soapy water, and there are no towels in sight. _Fuck!_ Brittany thinks. The angry knocking and the no towels situations is making her nervous, her hands are floating half in and half out of the water, and her body is sort of turned towards the door. She snaps out of the nervousness and calls out to Santana, looking around the room to find a towel.

"Just a second, I'm kind of busy right now!" Santana listens from outside the dorm. _Busy? Oh hell no, she does not get to text me that and then try and stall._ The knocking stops and Brittany still can't find a towel. All of a sudden, the door swings open and Santana barges in.

"Santana? How did you get-"Brittany spots a bobby pin in her hand, "did-did you pick my lock using a bobby pin?!" Brittany is both scared and impressed. Santana ignores her and walks into the room

"Okay, where the fuck is she?" Santana hisses, walking around the room and scanning it. Brittany is watching her with her hands suspended in mid-air, dripping with water because she s _till_ can't find a towel.

"Where is who?" Brittany asks, confused as fuck. Santana looks at her and scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about. Where's that slut who texted me from your phone?" Brittany actually thinks she's dreaming, because she cannot, for the life of her, comprehend what Santana is saying. The Latina is opening up cupboards and wardrobes. Getting on her knees and looking under the bed. She barges into the bathroom area and rips open the shower curtain, glaring at it angrily when she finds no one.

"Santana what are you talking about?! There's no one in here." Brittany says as Santana speed walks back out towards the kitchen. Santana eyes her suspiciously.

"Then what were you so 'busy' doing that you couldn't open the door when I knocked?" Santana asks, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. Brittany looks at her incredulously, waving her wet hands around.

"I was washing the dishes when you knocked, I couldn't find a towel around so I told you to wait while I was finding one," Santana still doesn't look like she believes her, and pulls out her phone which is open on the messages app.

"Then explain this," Santana says, shoving the phone into Brittany's wet hands. Brittany scrolls through the texts.

 _[4:04PM] Santana: Britt my cinnamon roll pls answer me_

 _[4:06PM] Santana: How can we work this out if you keep ignoring me?_

 _[4:08PM] Santana: I miss you, please reply_

 _[4:10PM] Santana: I'm not going to stop texting you until you reply. You think I won't double text? I'll quadruple text you._

 _[4:11PM] Santana: Buzz buzz it's me again hoe_

 _[4:17PM] Santana: Why aren't you replying yet? Is it because I called you hoe?_

 _[4:22PM] Santana: I'm sorry for calling you a hoe, I didn't mean it, I saw it on a meme and thought it'd be a good joke. Please reply_

 _[4:23PM] Santana: Britt! Answer me… I don't like it when you ignore me :((_

Brittany smiles a tiny bit when she reads all the texts, it's cute the way Santana cares about her. But her smile fades when she reads the text that was sent from _her_ after Santana's latest text.

 _[4:32PM] Brittany: She's a little busy right now ;) ;)_

 _[4:32PM] Santana: Busy?! Who the fuck is this? Why the fuck is there winky faces? Brittany what the fuck who are you with?_

 _[4:33PM] Santana: I SWEAR TO GOD BRITTANY YOU BETTER ANSWER ME, YOU GOT ME FUCKED UP RIGHT NOW WHO THE FUCK IS TEXTING ME FROM YOUR PHONE?_

 _[4:34PM] Santana: If you don't answer in the next ten seconds I'm coming over to your dorm, I don't care if I don't know what room you're in I'll find out._

 _[4:35PM] Santana: I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW. YOU BETTER NOT BE FINGER DEEP IN SOME BITCH. NO JOKE I WILL RIP HER OFF YOU AND THROW HER OUT THE WINDOW. FUCK BRITTANY I'M FREAKING OUT_

Brittany looks back up to a still frowning Santana. She groans when she realises that it must have been Tina who sent the text. _Sneaky bitch,_ Brittany thinks. Santana still looks angry, and is staring at her, waiting for some sort of e _x_ planation. Brittany only smiles at her, to try and ease the tension.

"This is a misunderstanding. You know the Asian I work with? Tina?" Santana only glares at her, maybe that wasn't the best way to start it." Well, uh, she was having some boy troubles, so she came over here to vent-"Santana cuts her off.

"Do you invite all the girls you meet to come back to your dorm and text me from your phone?" Santana asks icily. Brittany only shakes her head furiously, walking towards Santana and trying to uncross her arms. Santana holds them in place and looks away, frowning.

"Tina just came over to talk about her boyfriend. And I told her about why I'm angry with you, and then I went to wash the dishes. But you texted me right before I was about to wash the dishes, so I told Tina to reply for me. I guess she wanted to mess with you a little. I would never ever cheat on you, even if we aren't really together. You're the only person I want to be with," Brittany says softly, trying to uncross Santana's arms again. This time she succeeds and Santana lets her arms fall to her side. She turns her head back to Brittany and sighs.

"You promise you weren't with anyone else?" Brittany nods her head adamantly.

"You're the only girl I want, I promise, sweetie," Santana bites her lip and lets a smile break out on her face. She's a sucker for pet names, and being called sweetie by Brittany? Score!

"Thank god, that text message really messed me up. I thought you wanted to find someone new because I said you were just a friend earlier to Puck, which by the way, I am so sorry about. It just slipped out; I'm so use to calling you a friend that I didn't think. And honestly, I don't know what to call you when people ask if we're dating," Santana says, taking Brittany's hands in hers and swinging them lightly.

"It's okay; I'm not that mad anymore, I know you didn't mean it. I'm over it if you're over it?" Santana nods and smiles, wrapping her arms around Brittany's mid-section for a much needed hug. Brittany reciprocates the hug and sways them.

"How did you even pick the lock on my door? That was so very illegal," Santana laughs, nuzzling her head further into Brittany's neck.

"I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent, not a nice neighbourhood," Brittany laughs, walking backwards and taking Santana with her. They fall onto Brittany's bed and Santana settles down on top of her, putting her head in the crook of Brittany's neck while the blonde wraps her arms around her.

"How freaked out were you when you got the text?" Brittany inquires; this opportunity is too good to pass. Santana pulls her head from Brittany's neck and looks at her, shaking her head.

"Incredibly freaked out. I got the text and I almost broke my ankle supersonic speeding through my loft towards the door. When I got to the dorms I was asking every person I came across where to find your room. I'm so glad it wasn't real, I don't think I could've handled walking into you with someone else that wasn't me." Santana says, rolling her eyes as she says the last part. She uses one arm to hold herself up so she can see the blonde. Brittany smiles at her and raises her hand to brush away some hair that's fallen across Santana's face.

"Do you want to watch a movie and cuddle?" Brittany asks enthusiastically.

"I thought you'd never ask, I've been waiting all day to hold you in my arms," Brittany blushes so hard she almost wants to face plant into the bed and never get up again. Santana smiles when she sees the blush and kisses Brittany's cheek.

"Das gay," Brittany teases. Santana laughs and winks at her.

"Only for you baby girl."

* * *

After three movies, the sky has darkened and it's around 7PM now. Santana is lying on the bed and Brittany is lying next to her, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. They're half way through their fourth movie when Santana feels a pair of strikingly beautiful blue eyes staring at her. She looks at Brittany, expecting her to look away, but like Kanye West, she doesn't look away. Santana is starting to feel nervous under the intense gaze and nervously giggles out.

"Why are you staring like that?" She asks, Brittany smiles at her and reaches out and pushes away some of Santana's hair, her smile turning into a grin when Santana leans into her touch.

"You're really beautiful," Brittany whispers. Santana bites her lip and blushes, "even if you're wearing sweatpants and t-shirt." Santana groans and turns to bury her face in Brittany's neck.

"You ruined the moment," she mumbles against the soft skin of her neck. She smiles when she can feel the skin vibrate with Brittany's laugh.

"You're beautiful in sweatpants and t-shirts, but I think you'd be equally as beautiful if they were on my bedroom floor, and you were under the covers with me," Brittany flirts. Santana pulls back her head to look at Brittany with a raised eyebrows and a playful smirk. Santana smiles as she rolls on top of Brittany and straddles her hips, biting her lip. She pushes one hand against the bed to hold her up.

" _Ooh,_ Brittany! Are you trying to get into my pants? I'm sorry, I don't fuck on the first date," Santana teases. Brittany rolls her eyes and smirks. She shrugs one shoulder lightly, before winking at Santana and in one swift movement; she wraps her legs around Santana's mid-section and flips them over so that she's now the one hovering above her.

"Holy shit, that was so hot," Santana breathes out, her eyes darkening.

"You're counting you _breaking_ into my dorm room, raiding it on a mission to find a girl you thought I was sleeping with, as a date?" Santana tugs the bottom right corner of her lip down and looks away.

"I mean, it _was_ spontaneous, it had adventure, movies, cuddling. Plus it ended with us in a bed together; I would say that was a pretty successful date." Brittany laughs, and shakes her head.

"Ah yes, having you get crazy jealous over a fake girl and breaking into my dorm, my dream date." Santana winks at her and dusts off her shoulders smugly.

"You know me, Santana Lopez, professional womanizer." Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't think so. You can't go charming other girls when you have me," Santana smiles sweetly at her and uses her hands to cup Brittany's face.

"Duh, of course it's only you. You're the only girl beautiful enough to tempt me." Santana cooees, as she brushes her thumb over Brittany's face, before smirking. "As much as I love complimenting you, you sort of just flipped me over and it _really_ turned me on, so do you wanna make out?" Brittany laughs.

"Is that even a question?" The blonde winks before eagerly leaning down and taking Santana's lips in hers. She lowers her body down so they're laying flush against each other. Brittany drags out Santana's bottom lip and bites down on it softly, before swiping her tongue over it to soothe it over. She kisses harder when she hears Santana moan, deepening it. Santana tangles one of her hands in the soft blonde locks hovering above her, and uses the other hand to roam Brittany's backside, touching as much as she can. Brittany smiles into the kiss, before nipping on Santana's lip one last time before she pulls away. Santana's groan of disapproval is quickly replaced by a moan of approval when Brittany brings her lips to her neck, placing hot, open mouthed kisses up and down the tan skin. Santana arches her neck up, exposing more skin as Brittany drags her teeth down the side of it, before using her tongue to smooth it over. She places small kisses down Santana's jawline before kissing her on the lips again.

Brittany's hips are placed in between Santana's legs, and Brittany's hand travels down the Latina's side and down to her legs. She urges one up and Santana quickly wraps her leg around Brittany's hip. Brittany's hand slips under her shirt and runs all over Santana's bare stomach, making it flip and burst with butterflies. Santana wonders why they never do this, and then she realises they've _never_ done this. Sure, they've gotten some under the shirt action, but they've never gone _all_ the way, and at the rate Brittany's hands are exploring her, they're going to end up having sex in her dorm out of nowhere. Brittany's hands travel down towards the waistband of Santana's sweatpants, and Santana stifles a loud moan because she doesn't want Brittany to get a noise complaint. When Brittany's hand dips lower, Santana's eyes shoot open and a flurry of panic hits her. She pulls away from the kiss but Brittany just assumes she needs air so she moves the lips to Santana's neck, making it incredibly hard for Santana to form coherent thoughts. It's only when Brittany's hand brushes over the top of her underwear, does Santana bring her hands to Brittany's chest and push softly, stilling the blonde's movements.

"Wait, wait," she says breathlessly. Brittany immediately pulls her hand out of Santana's sweatpants and pulls back up, looking down at her semi-girlfriend questioningly. Santana swallows thickly when she sees Brittany's chest heaving up and down, her lips bright pink and her hair messy.

"What? What's wrong?" Brittany breathes out, running her fingers through her blonde hair to tame it. Santana isn't sure why she stopped it, or why she's so nervous. If it was anyone else, she would've been on top of them and making them scream in seconds. But she doesn't want to fuck Brittany and make her scream in seconds. She wants to make _love_ to Brittany and make her scream for _hours._ Her mouth goes dry at the thought of love. Does she love Brittany? _Do I? We've only known each other for less than four months, and we've been seeing each other for only three. Am I in love with her?_ Santana thinks. She's never been in love before, how is she to know whether its love or if it's just feelings? There's a difference between love and feelings. Feelings fluctuate, they change over time, you can have feelings and then you can drop them like nothing. But love, love is not something you can just drop, even if you think you've gotten over it. In the end, if you got over being in love with someone, maybe you were just feeling. Because love is forever, and feelings are just temporary. Santana thinks this is some deep thinking for someone who has a blonde bombshell straddling their hips.

"Maybe we should, um, slow down. I don't want to push you into doing something you aren't ready for," Santana says, giving Brittany a confused look when the blonde gives her a wide smile.

"It's sweet that you're thinking about what I want, but if I recall correctly, _I_ was the one with my hand down _your_ pants, I don't think you're pushing me into anything, though I wish you were pushing _yourself_ into _me,"_ Brittany flirts. Santana's throat goes dry and she swallows to try and moisten it. She's trying really hard to hold back the joke; she doesn't want to ruin the momen-

"Wanky!" Santana blurts out. Brittany raises her eyebrows and laughs, her body moving with her and sending shocks into Santana's centre. She holds back a moan and bites her lip.

"I just told you I want you to fuck me, and you make a joke?" Brittany teases. Santana is honestly not sure where this side of Brittany has come from, she always thought _she_ was the dirty one, and if dirty talk from Brittany is already this good, she can't wait to hear it when they are actually doing the dirty. "Wait, are you okay with this? I don't want to push you either." Santana smiles, she's been ready for this since she laid eyes on Brittany, but she's still fucking nervous. Brittany's dorm is pretty small and she isn't sure her floor is going to appreciate Santana making her scream, so Santana smiles flirtingly.

"Well, I'll have to ask my mom for permission," Santana jokes, making Brittany laugh that beautiful laugh Santana is sure can end wars. Santana pulls her phone from her pocket and brings it to her ear, pretending to make a fake phone call, she says 'okay' a lot before she hangs up, looking back at Brittany seriously. "She said no," Brittany rolls her eyes and nods.

"Have her call my mom," Brittany replies, equally as serious. They stare at each other for a second before bursting into laughter, and Brittany loves the way Santana can make her laugh in any type of situation.

"But seriously, I don't think your neighbours are going to like it if we keep them up all night," Santana says, smirking when Brittany's face falls slightly. She shakes her head and leans up, pressing her lips against Brittany's ear and smirking again when she feels her shiver, "so why don't we take this back to my place, because we're definitely staying up all night when I fuck you into oblivion and/or until you can't feel your legs anymore." Brittany shudders at the words and pulls Santana into a searing hot kiss.

"What are we waiting for?" She whispers out.

* * *

Their lips are crashing together hot and heavy, Santana has Brittany up against her bedroom wall, Brittany's wrists pinned against the cold surface that's quickly heating up as Santana attacks her lips and neck. She presses hot kisses down Brittany's the skin, sucking on her pulse point and on the sensitive spots on her collar bone that she has gotten to know so well, she doesn't think she's ever going to forget. Brittany wraps one of her legs around Santana's waist, desperately trying to find the friction she needs so badly. She breaks away one of her hands that is pinned up above her and tangles it in Santana's hair, pulling her head closer to her neck. Santana's sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and Brittany moans out loud, her knees almost buckling.

" _Fuck, y-you're so, ugh, fucking good at that,"_ Brittany breathes out in encouragement. Santana smirks against her skin and sucks extra hard, ensuring she will leave a mark that she wishes would last a life time. Brittany's hips are rolling and finding no friction, and Brittany is three seconds away from combusting if Santana doesn't touch her, _now._

" _I-I need, oh god, I need,"_ Brittany can't even say coherent sentences, and Santana loves that it's because of her. She pushes Brittany further into the wall, her hands dropping Brittany's wrists and coming to grip her ass.

" _What do you need me to do?"_ Santana husks, she kisses Brittany passionately before breaking away and returning to the blonde's neck, her pants and moans fuel Santana's need to make Brittany scream. The blonde's eyes roll back and she arches her back, she needs to get release right now, and the faster she gets it started, the better, because Santana seems like the type to tease. Brittany wraps her hand around Santana's neck and pulls it back, looking her deep in the eye as she licks her lips, chest heaving and eyes dark.

" _I need you to fuck me. Fast and hard, slow and soft, rough and quick, I don't care. Just. Fuck. Me,"_ Brittany says through hooded eye lids. Santana groans and wastes no time in ripping off Brittany's shirt, her hands coming down to unbutton the blonde's jeans as she crashes their lips together again, tugging Brittany's newly bare thighs up until the both wrap around her waist and she can feel Brittany's wet panty pressed up against her stomach. Brittany is clad in just her bra and underpants, both of which Santana wants to rip off. She brings them to the bed and throws Brittany onto it, earning a gasp from the blonde. Santana immediately climbs on top of her and presses their lips together, their tongues battling for dominance and their lungs burning for air. Santana presses her lips to Brittany's ear as she reaches under the blonde's back side to unhook her bra swiftly.

" _You are so fucking beautiful,"_ Santana husks. Brittany loves that she can make her feel like she might die if Santana doesn't touch her, but also make her feel like she _is_ the most beautiful girl in the world. Santana throws the bra blindly over her shoulder and Brittany notices that Santana is entirely too clothed for her liking. Pale fingers tug up at the bottom of her shirt and over her head, leaving her in just a bra and sweatpants. Santana smirks and shakes her head, stopping Brittany from untying the strings on her sweatpants.

" _I seem to recall me saying I want to stay up all night making you scream, I intend to keep the promise. I'm not going to stop fucking you until you're begging me to stop, until you're so sensitive you can't even move,"_ Santana applauds herself on her dirty talk, and it seems to work because Brittany's mouth drops open slightly. She leans down to kiss Brittany, while her hand snakes down the blonde's stomach, to the one spot Brittany is almost dying to be touched at. Santana swiftly pushes down her underpants, trusting the blonde to kick it off her ankles, which is exactly what she does. Santana leans back up to kiss Brittany, and right when their mouths touch, Santana pushes two fingers into her, making Brittany moan into her mouth and her hips buck up. Santana drags out her bottom lip and bites down on it. Brittany brings her hand up to grip Santana's hair, the other hand holding onto the back of Santana's neck for dear life. Brittany feels so _so_ good around her fingers and Santana almost can't comprehend that she's actually inside her, but once she does, she is determined to keep her earlier promise.

She picks up the pace slightly, angling her fingers and twisting the experimentally, until Brittany cries out and grips her hair in pleasure, and Santana takes note of that particular spot.

" _Fuck! Fuck, oh my go- You're so fucking good-Oh- fuck oh god,"_ Brittany moans, Santana smirks and goes faster, pounding into the girl beneath her mercilessly. Brittany's cries and pants fill the room and it's like music to Santana's ears.

 _"_ _Does this feel good?"_ Santana husks as she pushes her fingers harder, deeper, until she hits the spot that made her cry out before. Brittany reacts immediately, her legs coming to wrap around Santana's waist to pull her closer, her heels digging into Santana's lower back. Brittany lets out a deep, yet still high pitched, moan and rakes her fingers down Santana's back, before bringing them back up to rest on her shoulders and pull them closer together.

" _Fuck yes! Oh god-"_ Brittany can literally not process anything else but the fingers between her legs, the pleasure shooting through her, and the dirty words being whispered in her ears.

" _Tell me, tell me how bad you want it, how badly you want me to make you come,"_ Santana hisses into her ear, pressing hot kisses against Brittany's neck, branding her with her hickies. Santana picks up the pace even more, her arm burning from the force in which she's slamming into Brittany. She can't hear anything else but the blood rushing to her ears and the _very_ loud moans of the writhing girl beneath her.

" _I want it so bad-oh fuck right there, don't stop, fuck- don't ever stop,"_ Brittany basically screams as Santana curls her fingers upwards, hitting another sensitive spot. Santana brings her thumb to rub right circles into Brittany's clit, trying to speed up the orgasm so that she can give the blonde another one. It seems that Brittany's a little sensitive, because when her thumb makes contact with the clit, Brittany's body jerks and she moans out loudly. Santana smirks and pounds faster, ignoring the burn of her arm, as she rubs hard and tight circles around Brittany's clit.

" _Never,"_ Santana whispers into Brittany's ear, her pace picking up double time as Brittany's hips rock to meet each thrust, " _come for me, baby girl."_ With those words being whispered in her ear, Brittany feels her release hit her like a tsunami, pleasure hitting every nerve in her body. She screams out and grips Santana's shoulders, digging her nails into the flesh there. Her back arches up; pushing Santana's still thrusting fingers deeper inside of her.

" _Oh my fuck- Santana! Oh god oh god oh god,"_ Brittany chants as Santana is still pounding into her. Brittany still hasn't come down from her first orgasm yet and it feels so weird but so welcome. She wants it to stop but she also doesn't want it to ever stop. Soon enough, Brittany is coming a second time with a loud cry and another arch of her back. Santana still doesn't let up, her pace slowing in between orgasms but picking right up again after a few minutes. Brittany is almost afraid she might never be able to move again.

" _Holy shit, stop-Oh- I can't handle a third- oh fuck oh god- please- fuck don't stop oh god don't stop"_ Brittany cries, and Santana smirks at Brittany's indecisiveness. Once Brittany comes a third time, Santana finally pulls her fingers out and holds a still trembling Brittany in her arms. Brittany opens her eyes, which she didn't realise she had closed, just in time to see Santana licking her fingers.

"That was fun," Santana says, licking her lips and smiling. Brittany tries to move her legs but it's like they're anchored down. Santana moves back up to kiss Brittany and they make out until Brittany can regain the use of her limbs. Once she can move them without trouble, she flips them over and kisses Santana fiercely, using her hands to push down Santana's pants and underwear all in one go. She presses a kiss below Santana's ear, smiling when Santana moans.

" _You're turn_ ," she whispers seductively, " _I'm going to speak French between your legs and make you forget your own name,"_ Before Santana can get a chance to respond to those filthy words, Brittany is kissing down her chest, stomach, and finally in between her legs. She strokes her tongue over her entrance and smiles when Santana's hand comes to grip her hair, holding her in place. Brittany looks up and smirks at her, her blue eyes shining like the brightest thing in the room, yet they are also the darkest. Santana and her make eye contact, before Brittany bites her lips and purrs out the words that could make her come in an instant.

" _Préparez-vous à crier (get ready to scream)"_ Santana doesn't know what that means, and she didn't know Brittany could even speak French, or that she was being legit when she said she'd speak French between her legs. It makes everything one hundred times better, and Santana is _so_ ready for this.

* * *

Brittany rolls off Santana and collapses next to her, breathing heavily. Her body spent after riding Santana's fingers in oblivion. Santana tries to get her breathing back to normal, because watching Brittany come while on top of her is the hottest thing in the world. She wonders why she was ever nervous about this in the first place. She hasn't ever seen Brittany look so beautiful, not because she's naked, not because they've just had sex. Brittany looks beautiful because she's given Santana her body, trusting her to take care of it; she's given it to Santana, trusting Santana not to just use her. Brittany is giving Santana another part of her, she's giving Santana her _trust_ , and Santana thinks she's never wanted something like it so badly. She's showing a side of herself that only comes out when she's really into something, in this case, really _into_ (pun intended) Santana's fingers. She turns to face Brittany and smiles when she sees her eyes drooping. Santana tugs her arm, and Brittany immediately comes closer. Santana wraps her arms around her and holds her close, brushing some hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful." Santana says; for some reason those words don't seem like enough, like the sentence is half finished. Brittany smiles sleepily, snuggling closer to her and sighing out in content. Santana watches her, her own heart twisting perfectly. It's not the bad twisting, but it's the one where you're looking at something you- _love._ Santana can almost taste the words on the tip of her tongue, but she can't bring herself to say them just yet. She doesn't want Brittany to think she's only saying that so they can still have sex. So she settles for mouthing it, hoping one day, she can find her voice long enough to tell Brittany that, even though they aren't even fucking girlfriends, that she's the first person she has ever felt strongly for.

And somehow, she knows that Brittany will be the last.

* * *

 _A/N **I'm honestly not sure where that smut came from like legit i was not expecting to write it guys i went from ' hello it's nice to meet you sir' to fkn ' new phone who dis?' lmao jesus okay so what did you guys think? Yes, no? Good progress? Bad progress? Good smut, bad smut? Let me know homies and i will catch u maybe next week if im not swamped with revision since my exams start next week to. Also, if anyone wants to tutor me in physics please help me i have no idea what is going on with circuit analysis like fuck man lol anyway SEE YOU NEXT WEEK WAH WALUIGI**_


	9. Star gazing (gayzing) and girlfriends

_A/N **Hey guys! Wow i was almost about to not update this week because of all the stupid studying i have to do, but i thought you guys might be disappointed if you didn't get one, so here i am! i hope you have been good since the last time i updated, and yeah i hope if you're going through exam week that you're smashing it! some one please help me i am dying i have my physics and chemistry exam on monday and i am SO screwed i have 9 chapters to remember in chem with no cheat sheet. I am just a child i'm not ready for this why!? well okay anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter, i thought it was cute i was smiling when i wrote it because they are everything i am not lol. ENJOY! also my last chapter got a ton of views, y'all are some kinky mfs lmao**_

 ** _PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG_**

 _-Santana realises she might love Brittany._

 _-they did the diddly doo_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Brittany slowly stirs from her sleep, the view of Santana's room invading her vision. She doesn't know what time it is, the sky outside looks a dark pale blue, either she's woken up very early or she's slept in very late. The remnants of last night cling to her skin and the sheets below her, and a small smile graces her lips as she turns her head to look at Santana, her sleeping beauty. Santana is sleeping on her side facing Brittany, her features look peaceful and Brittany realises how lucky she is to be able to wake up next to someone so precious. Brittany turns her entire body onto the side, so they're facing each other. There's something poetic about staring at the person she probably loves while they sleep, but also something super creepy, so Brittany smiles slightly before closing her eyes briefly. She wills herself to fall asleep, but a few seconds later she re opens her eyes and sighs softly.

Santana looks graceful in her sleep; even though she knows that the Latina is probably having some fucked up dreams. She knows this because Santana likes to call her at some random time in the morning to talk about her dreams so she won't forget them, and every time she calls, Brittany never picks up with a frown on her face. Santana is one of the only people who can make Brittany smile more than anything, and Brittany is almost one hundred per cent certain she could spend every day with Santana and never get bored. Sometimes Brittany forgets they aren't really together, because it seems so real. Brittany is almost certain she loves Santana, but she's never been in love. That's what scares her, what if it's just infatuation? A part of her wants to stay casual forever, but a part of her wants to be Santana's girlfriends so badly.

Brittany reaches out and traces her fingers along the contoured lines of Santana's face, dragging the finger across her cheekbone and down her neck across her collarbone. Her collarbones are so defined Brittany wonders if she could put chips in one side of the collar bone and dip in the other side. She makes a mental note to herself to get on that ASAP. Her fingers drag alone the collarbone and she's so enveloped in Santana that she jumps when she hears Santana's very seductive morning voice float in her ears.

"Not that I don't love your fingers on my body, but I'm naked and your fingers are as cold as ice," she says, not opening her eyes but her lips curling into a smile. Now that she mentioned it, the room is pretty cold and it looks like it's raining outside. Brittany blushes and her lips smile out of embarrassment as she quickly pulls away, only to be stopped by Santana's hands grabbing her own.

"Your hands are cold, so let me warm them up for you, baby girl," Brittany swears she will never not get butterflies when Santana calls her that. Santana takes both of Brittany's hands and covers them with her own, and Brittany realises just how cold her hands were now that Santana's warm ones are holding hers. The blonde almost can't believe she knows someone as perfect as Santana.

"You're too cute," Brittany whispers, as the rain pounds against the window and the sky darkens, illuminating the room in a dark glow. Brittany pushes away some of the fallen hair from Santana's face and smiles. Santana leans into the touch and opens her eyes, immediately frowning.

"What?" Brittany asks, concerned as to why she's all of a sudden unhappy.

"You're entirely too far away from me right now," Santana concludes, lifting one arm to beckon Brittany closer, "come here." Brittany smiles and readily complies, moving closer to Santana and letting her wrap her arms around the blonde's body. Brittany snuggles into Santana's neck and exhales contently.

"I think last night was one of the greatest nights of my life," the blonde says. Santana hums in agreement and her face splits into a smile.

"It was pretty fantastic. You're a really loud screamer," she teases. Brittany laughs into Santana's neck and rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, you're just _really_ good with your fingers, and tongue," Brittany compliments. Santana laughs as well and holds Brittany closer to her body, not wanting to ever leave.

"Thanks baby girl, I'll be sure to give you more demonstrations for a life time," Santana's eyes immediately open wide. _Shit, was that too soon to talk about life times? Is Brittany someone I want to spend the rest of my life with? Why am I even thinking about this? We aren't even officially together… But I want us to be._ Santana is about to nervously laugh it off but Brittany replies.

"I'm looking forward to it," she says, and Santana smiles. They hold each other and slowly drift back into a sleep.

* * *

"What time is it?" Brittany asks when they wake up again. Santana lifts one arm away from Brittany's body and fumbles it around behind her, looking for her phone. She finds it and picks it up, looking at the time.

"7:15AM," Santana says. Brittany groans, she has an 8AM class but she doesn't want to leave Santana and her comfy bed, but she knows she can't miss this biology lecture. Santana doesn't have work today or class either since exams are coming up, it's all revision lessons for her. She also has work after class ends, which is around 9:30, until 6PM.

"What are you going to do today?" Brittany asks as she traces idle patterns into Santana shoulder blade. Santana's eyes flutter at the touch and she feels more relaxed than ever. She wonders why she had never felt this way with anyone else she's dated, before she remembers that she pretty much knows she loves Brittany, and that she might actually be in love with her. She's falling, but it's not free falling, it's the kind of falling where you know for sure the person will catch you. Santana has almost no doubt that Brittany loves her too, even if she doesn't realise it yet.

"I don't know, probably stay here and wait until you finish class" Santana mumbles, tightening her grip on Brittany's body. Brittany laughs lightly; she should have known the answer to that question. Still, Brittany doesn't like that Santana will be alone in the loft, even if for a few hours. Especially in this weather, it seems like the darkening sky and pounding rain might be even more distressing.

"You should hang out with Kurt and Rachel, they probably miss you now that I've taken up what spare time you have," Brittany says, a tiny bit guilty that Santana doesn't really see Kurt or Rachel as often anymore. Santana smiles at her concern, seeing through her that she doesn't want her to be alone in the loft. _Another reason why I love her,_ she thinks. The concept of love isn't so frightening anymore; she wonders why people freak out so often about it. If you realise you love someone, isn't that sign enough that your relationship is more than just a fling? Santana isn't one for deep philosophical thinking, so she pushes the thoughts out her brain and replaces them with a plan to call up her two favourite people (aside from Brittany) and ask them to come around to her place while the blonde is in class.

"You're right; I'll call them up after you leave. You should probably get ready now; it's going to be crazy traffic out there 'cause of the weather," Brittany groans.

"I don't want to go to class; I want to stay here with you. You're prettier than my professor." Santana laughs and runs her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"I don't want you to go either, but you might miss something important. It's better to go than to not," Brittany groans again, she knows Santana is right, and she's probably going to end up going anyway. She slowly untangles herself from Santana's embrace sitting up and letting the blanket pool at her waist as she stretches her arm. She can feel Santana's eyes on her and she realises that her chest is still _very_ much unclothed, yet Santana isn't looking at her chest, she's looking at Brittany's face.

"What?" Brittany says, slightly nervous under the gaze. Santana's lips quirk up into a small smile, and she shakes her head softly. Brittany's blue eyes seem to be a beacon of light in a darkening world, and in sync with the rain pounding on the window outside, Santana can hear the pounding of her heart, beating words in a rhythmic pattern. _Love, love, love, love…_

"You're just… Really beautiful," Santana says with her brown eyes boring into the blue ones. Brittany has never believed someone so much when they've told her that.

* * *

"Okay okay I really need to leave now, I'm actually going to be late," Brittany says, as she makes no move to get off the counter Santana has her perched on as she presses kisses down her neck.

"Okay you're right you don't want to be late… That's… Bad…" She trails off as she presses a kiss to Brittany's lips. Their lips move fluidly together for a bit before Brittany pulls away and pushes Santana's shoulders away, grinning down at her.

"You keep trying to seduce me," Santana merely shrugs.

"It was working, why'd you stop it," she asks playfully. Brittany rolls her eyes and hops off the counter, walking up to Santana and placing her hands on Santana's hips.

"Because I need to go to class and you need to hang out with someone who isn't me, until I get back and then we can totally do it on every surface, deal?" Brittany proposes with a raised eyebrow. Santana ponders this for a second before grinning widely.

"Deal," she says with a confident nod, before presses a soft kiss to Brittany's lips, "okay, have fun at class baby girl." Brittany grins back at her as she waves goodbye, and then she's out the door. Santana listens to the door shut and the footsteps get gradually softer. Her mind is lost right now and she's just starting at the door that Brittany just went through. A small smile is on her lips and she finally breaks out of her trance, sighing to herself. She can't remember when she was ever this enamoured by someone. She spins around and is met with the eerie silence of the loft. Santana scrunches her nose and walks to the bedroom to grab her phone, she sends out a text to Kurt and Rachel telling them to come over if they aren't busy. Santana gets an instant reply to Kurt, sarcastically saying that they are surprised she's alive, since they've barely seen her around. She laughs to herself nervously, already foreseeing the amount of Brittany jokes they'll make.

10 minutes later, there's a familiar sounding knock on her door, and a second later it opens up. Santana is half way to the door before it swings open and she throws up her hands.

"Why do you even knock if you're just going to open it?" Kurt and Rachel walk in all their gracefulness and grin at Santana.

"Because it ensures that you'll have a shirt one for _once_ when you answer the door," Kurt says simply. Rachel rolls her eyes and goes to give Santana a hug, which she does not reciprocate.

"Why the hell are you hugging me? I have a girlfriend you know," Santana jokes. She gets the fright of her life when two shrill voices scream out in delight. She wonders if she's died and gone to straight to hell.

"Girlfriend?! You guys made finally made it official? Thank god!" Rachel swiftly turns to Kurt before Santana can even process what she said, and holds out her hand, "your ass owes me $20, I told you they would make it official within the month." Kurt rolls his eyes and slaps the hand away, before turning to Santana eagerly.

"So, tell us everything! Did you ask? Did she? Have you guys done the dirty? Was it good? Who's the top?!" Santana takes a step back from them, fearing for her life.

"Okay first of all, I came out to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now," she says, putting her hand over her heart dramatically, "and before you drop dead of excitement, I should probably tell you that we aren't official yet, the word 'girlfriend' just slipped out." Santana shrugs like it's no big deal, but Kurt and Rachel slump visibly.

"Seriously? I got excited for nothing…" Rachel pouts. Santana rolls her eyes playfully and pats Rachel on the back.

"If it makes you feel better, we totally got it on last night." Rachel and Kurt's mood suddenly lifts up again, and they're bombarding her with questions. Santana is regretting ever saying anything. Kurt suddenly huffs and throws his arms up.

"You guys are ridiculous. Why don't you just make it official already?" Santana's mouth opens to reply but Kurt beats her to it, "And before you say you don't have time for that, you're delusional because you already spend most your time together anyway. You're basically a couple already, all that's different is the label," Kurt says, and Rachel nods her head like he's preaching to a choir.

"I second that," Rachel chimes. Santana rolls her eyes and walks over to the couch to sit down. Kurt and Rachel follow and sit down next to her.

"You guys need to calm down, it's our relationship, not yours," Santana chides, before a small smile graces her lips, "and for the record, I'm thinking about asking her tonight."

"Ask her to be your girlfriend?!" Rachel almost screams, Santana rolls her eyes and almost doesn't want to say it because it should be that obvious.

"No, ask her what kind of dinosaur is her favourite," Santana says sarcastically, earning and glare from Rachel, "of course I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." Kurt and Rachel almost fall off the couch from squealing.

"Are you serious?! This is so exciting, how are you going to do it? What are you going to say?" Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"No idea, but I'm not going to overthink it. It should be natural, it shouldn't be like I'm going to propose to her or something, you know? I'll figure it out. But for now, what do you guys want to do?" Santana asks, looking at them. Kurt and Rachel are desperately trying to hold back suggestions on how to ask Brittany, but instead settle for the next best thing.

"Well, rumour has it that you have a jumping castle,"

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana are lying down on the jumping castle, out of breath from jumping so much. Santana looks at her watch again; it's only 12:42 PM. Brittany has work after class, so Santana won't see her until later tonight. They're all breathing heavily, and Santana reminds herself she needs to work out more. Kurt finally sighs and props himself up on his elbows, bouncing slightly.

"So, how are you going to ask Brittany to be your girlfriend?" Santana rolls her eyes at him.

"Didn't I say before that I don't want to plan it out too much?" Kurt rolls his eyes right back at her.

"Yeah, but it's not romantic to blurt out that question when you guys are like, eating cereal or something." Santana snorts.

"Blurt it out? Who do you think I am?" This time it's Rachel who replies.

"Please Santana, we've seen you around her, you turn into a bumbling mess." Santana scoffs.

"What?! No I don't, I'm the smoothest person alive," she says defensively. Kurt and Rachel both sit up, rolling their eyes in unison. Santana grimaces, she hates it when they do things like that in sync, "I swear to god you guys are one person, or like, aliens."

"Shut up," they say at the same time, and Santana legitimately considers calling up the CIA and telling them that she's found aliens. "Seriously though, just tell us what you have in mind, doesn't have to be in deep detail." Santana sighs, knowing that her friends won't let up until they at least get something.

"Fine! God you guys are so pushy," they smile at her sweetly," if you _must_ know, I'm going to do it on the roof." Rachel and Kurt gasp.

"The roof? You've never taken _us_ up there," Santana laughs; she shrugs her shoulder and sits up cross legged.

"You guys aren't the person I lov-" _oh shit oh shit, back track BACK TRACK! "…_ Like a lot," Santana say nervously, praying to god that they don't hear it. It's fruitless, Rachel's an alien, and the bitch hears everything.

"Love?! You just said love! You said it, oh my god oh my god, you said love! You love someone!" Rachel screams, she flails her arms around for Kurt, "Kurt? Kurt! Did you hear that? She said it!" Santana starts to feel nervous, she hates it when people point out her mistakes, she feels her defensiveness kick in and she's close to knocking Rachel out.

"Can you shut the fuck up? Jesus" Santana hisses, she wants to take back her words but she knows that they won't believe her, so she just owns up to it, "okay fine, I think I _might_ love her. But how am I supposed to be sure? I've never been in love before, what if I'm just happy I have someone to spend my time with? What if I like the idea of us, but I don't like her?" Kurt looks at her like a mad woman.

"What if you don't like her? Santana, are you crazy? You're literally the most love sick person I know, even when you're just thinking about her your entire attitude changes. You'd be a fool to give up someone who obviously makes you so happy," Santana smiles fondly, images of her and the blonde laughing rushing through her head. Kurt is right, Santana has never been happier in her entire life.

Brittany is truly the best thing that's ever happened to her, the best thing that's ever been hers, and tonight, she'll make it official.

* * *

Brittany is wiping down tables while she constantly checks the time, counting down the minutes she can get out of this café and back into Santana's arms. Tina can sense her eagerness and laughs.

"You anxious to see your girl there buddy?" Tina teases, Brittany turns and blushes. She likes the sound of people calling Santana her girl; it makes everything seem so much more real.

"Shut up," Brittany says, swatting Tina's shoulder. "I just miss her, I think our relationship is progressing really well, and it makes me miss her even more." Brittany sighs, while Tina raises an eyebrow.

"Progressing really well? Oh my god, did you guys have sex?" Brittany blushes even more, and quickly looks everywhere else besides Tina, who gasps and claps her hands, "You so did! You kinky bitch, is she a screamer?" Brittany drops her mouth in shock and shakes her head, turning away.

"Nope! I'm not having this conversation with you," she laughs, her eyes flitter back to the clock and she sees it is 5:55PM. Only five minutes to go. Brittany sighs, time is seriously going slower.

"You're so cute when you blush, but does this mean you guys are official?" Brittany shakes her head, a part of her wishing she could proudly say yes.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll get there soon," Tina pouts.

"Do you _want_ to get there though?" Brittany scoffs.

"Of course I do, I want that more than anything,"

"So why don't you just make it official? You guys have been seeing each other for like three months, and you've known each other for more than half a year." Brittany scrunches her nose, contemplating Tina's words.

"I don't know actually, we just never bring it up. Maybe I'll ask her about it tonight, if I don't forget." Just before Tina is about to reply, Brittany eyes the clock again and sees it's now 6:00PM. The sky outside is dark pale blue now and Brittany has never been happier to see it. She squeals and goes to hug Tina goodbye, grabbing her bag and rushing out the door. Tina yells her goodbyes and smiles, shaking her head.

 _White girl is so in love._

* * *

Brittany shoots out of the elevator and races towards Santana's loft. She smiles when she pushes the key in and opens the door, her excitement to see Santana making her jittery. She pushes open the door and slides inside, the loft is quiet but she can hear footsteps above her, Santana must be in one of the upstairs rooms. Brittany walks into the living room and catches Santana as she flies down the stairs and into the blonde's arms.

"Britt!" Santana cheers, planting a kiss on Brittany's lips and grinning at her. "I missed you! How was your day baby girl?" Brittany grins right back, she feels one thousand times better in the presence of Santana.

"It was good…" Brittany is trying to think of a name to call Santana, but she all she can think of are ones that are a bit too forward, like my love. Instead she settles for a tight hug, pulling Santana against her body, "what about you?" Santana melts into the hug and sighs.

"Awesome, now that you're here," Santana pulls away and winks at her. She then smiles coyly, and Brittany knows she's up to something, sure enough, her next words are, "but it's about to get a whole lot better. Go change into something comfortable, I want to show you something." Brittany raises her eyebrows in question, but complies, going into the bedroom to put on one of the shirts she's left at Santana's. A few minutes later, Brittany comes out, all bundled up and Santana looks at her fondly, like she's the only thing that matters. Brittany cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She looks at Santana's hand, and sees her holding something in small bag.

"What's that?" Brittany asks, motioning to the bag. Santana only smiles more, shaking her head.

"I'll show you soon, but we should go now,"

"Where are we going?" Brittany inquires. Santana waggles her eyebrows and takes Brittany's hand, dragging them out of the loft door and towards the elevator. Santana is in front of her, leading her along. Santana hasn't taken her keys or phone or anything, so Brittany is now really unsure of where they're going.

"To the best view in the city," she says, before turn her head to face Brittany, "aside from you," Brittany's heart leaps and she blushes.

"How are you so damn perfect?" Brittany breathes. Santana only laughs and drags them into the elevator. She pressed a button labelled 'R' and Brittany can't figure out what it is. Only when the doors open, and Brittany instantly feels a rush of cool air hit her, does she realise that they're on a rooftop. She didn't even know this building had one, and by the looks of it, it's a fancy one. There's a long table in the middle, with black arm chairs surrounding it. There's one long couch off on the side, fake plants dot the landscape and there are fairy lights wrapped around the trunk of each plant. The view is the best thing about the rooftop, Brittany can see the Columbus campus, she can see the New York City skyline, and she can see the stars in the sky.

"Wow…" She breathes. Brittany turns to Santana, who is smiling at her.

"Nice, right? I come here all the time, and I thought such a beautiful view should be shared with a view equally as beautiful, hence why I brought you here," she says, pulling Brittany towards the long couch. She motions for Brittany to wait. She sets down the plastic bag that Brittany still doesn't know contents of, and she grabs the back of the couch and pushes it forward, surprising Brittany when it bends. She then brings it back up and Brittany gasps as it falls flat, the couch turning into a makeshift bed.

"That's handy as fuck," Brittany observes. Santana laughs. Brittany looks around her, the night is clear but the air is crisp and cold, she should have brought a jumper. It seems Santana can read her thoughts, because she touches Brittany's arm.

"Are you cold?" Brittany nods her head sheepishly, wondering if she can duck back down to Santana's loft and grab a hoodie. Santana only grins and her eyes light up, "perfect, then I can give you this," Brittany looks at her in confusion, watching her as she grabs something from the plastic bag. Brittany can't see it because Santana's back is turned to her, but the brunette turns around and present Brittany with a baby pink sweatshirt with the words 'baby girl' on it. Brittany gasps.

"Do you like it? I saw it online and I ordered it, it came today. Perfect timing, am I right?" Santana says, watching Brittany's reaction. The blonde shakes her head in disbelief.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more perfect, you hit me with this," Brittany whispers, wrapping her arms around the Latina as she kisses her deeply, "thank you, I love it." She says when they break apart. She takes the sweater and pulls it over her, smiling at Santana. The brunette only smiles bashfully and waves her hand like it was nothing. She turns her attention back to the half couch half bed.

"Well, I thought since this was such a nice night, we could camp outside for once. This time with real life stars not a projection of them on my ceiling. Star gazing at its best," Santana says, pulling Brittany towards the couch and collapsing onto it. They lay side by side; Brittany intertwines her hand with Santana's and breathes in the air. She's determined to remember every single detail about tonight.

"The stars are so nice, I love how they twinkle. Now I know where the song 'twinkle twinkle little star' comes from." Brittany says. Santana hums in agreement, but Brittany can feel Santana's eyes on her. She turns her head to look into the brown eyes, tilting her head in confusion when Santana is obviously not watching the stars. Brittany's lips automatically turn into a small smile.

"You're supposed to be star gazing," Santana nods, but doesn't look away.

"I am star gazing. Not all stars reside in the sky, you know. I must admit I have a talent when it comes to picking out the best and brightest stars. And in my eyes, you are the prettiest star in the night sky, in my eyes, you are _perfect_ ," Brittany almost wants to cry. She has never felt this way about someone before, and in all honesty, she can actually say she thinks she might be in love with Santana. How could she _not_ fall in love with someone as amazing at her? She shakes her head and bites her lip, trying not to cry from happiness.

"I can't believe I'm lying next to someone as…" Brittany tries to connect all the words she wants to say to Santana," As amazing as you. You've made me happier than I have ever been, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best thing that's ever been mine, and the best thing that will ever be _mine."_ Santana grins at her, before spontaneously rolling on top of her, propping herself up on one hand as she pushes away some of Brittany's hair from her face.

"I'm yours, huh?" Brittany bites her bottom lip and nods confidently.

"Yours and yours only," Santana's lips tug up into a loving smile and she brushes her thumb over Brittany's cheek. She leans down a tiny bit further, and Brittany waits for the kiss, but it doesn't happen. Instead, something one hundred times better happens.

"Then why don't we title of 'mine' official?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow, not sure of what Santana means. She thinks about it for a split, second, before her eyes widened. _Is Santana asking me to…?_

 _"_ Are you asking me to be-"Santana cuts in, grinning down at her with lit up eyes.

"Be my girlfriend," she says, her thumb still brushing over Brittany's cheek. The blonde nods her head profusely, her brain not forming coherent words. _Santana just asked me to be her girlfriend. I just said yes. I am Santana's girlfriend!_

"Is that a yes?" Santana asks, tilting her head. Brittany grins adorably at her.

"Yes, of course I will!" She yelps. Santana laughs and her face splits into a smile. She cheers mentally, before leaning down and placing kisses all over Brittany's face as the blonde giggles beneath her.

"You're-my-girl-friend-"she says, in between each kiss. Finally she plants one on to Brittany's lips, smiling into the kiss as they kiss for the first time as girlfriends. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and pulls her closer, never wanting to leave this precious moment. If she wasn't sure about loving Santana before, she is sure of it now. Santana was the first to ask Brittany to be her girlfriend, so Brittany swears to herself that she will be the first to tell Santana she loves her.

"I am so happy right now, you make me so happy," Santana whispers as they break apart. Brittany smiles lovingly up at her.

"And I will never stop doing just that."

* * *

 _A/N **aw das cute lol. What did you guys think? Was it too rushed? I'm literally half in and half out of consciousness because i dont know what the fuck a voltage drop is in a series mixed with a parallel circuit fuck me. But anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed it! i had fun writing the last part like aw damn why can't i have something like that tru. Anyway, leave a review if you liked it! Ill catch you next week, laterz skaterz!**_


	10. Love bugs and love you

_A/N **HELLO! ITS ME I AM BACK AGAIN. So guess what this god damn asian got on her math exam and literature exam? a 93% for both bitches oh my god and guys on my physics exam i only knew 1 topic which nuclear and was half the exam and i guessed the entire circuit analysis part and i got a 70% gOd Is reAL! Then i got a 74% for chem which isn't that good considering chem is my second best subject but eh i'll do better on my end of year. ANyway, i hope you guys have had a killer week and i hope you all smashed exam week if you're going through it. ALSO THIS STORY REACHED 105 FOLLOWERS ! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I LOVE U ALL! ANYWAY ENJOY!**_

 ** _Also, check out my new chapter titles, my favourite is chapter 9's lmao._**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG**_

 _-Santana and Brittany become girlfriends officially_

 _-Santana admits to Kurt and Rachel she's in love with Brittany_

* * *

Brittany is at her desk in her dorm room studying, or rather trying to study, for her upcoming test on hydrocarbons. It's hard to focus when she keeps looking at her phone hoping a message from Santana will appear. She thinks that if she stares at it hard enough, that a message will pop up, but alas, no matter how much she glares at the phone, no messages come through. Brittany sighs, she knows Santana is at work right now, but she wants to talk to her, but she also has to study, but she also wants to dance around her dorm to kill time, and she also kind of hungry. She rolls her eyes at herself, trusting herself to be this indecisive. Still, the box sitting on her table is just waiting to be opened by Santana, and Brittany can't wait until she can give it to her and watch her reaction. Brittany stares at the box and smiles, looking down at her own baby girl sweater fondly. _Being in a relationship is fun,_ she thinks. Suddenly her phone rings and she jumps a little, looking around embarrassed even though she knows she's in the room alone. Santana is ringing and Brittany sighs in relief, pressing the answer button and scooping her phone to her ear in a fluid motion.

"Hey baby," Brittany says, excited that she can use a pet name. Santana smiles at the end of the other line, before she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Um, no, you can't call me baby. I already call you baby girl, find your own nickname," Santana playfully chides, her smile growing wider at the fact that she's talking to her _girlfriend._ Brittany laughs into the receiver; she's ten seconds into the call and already her mood has lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July. Then again, Santana is _her_ Fourth of July.

"You know what? I'm going to Google some right now," Brittany says, opening a new window on her laptop and typing in 'pet names for girls'. "Holy shit," she laughs, prompting Santana to ask her what she's seen.

"What is it?" Santana asks as she steps out of the NYPD forensic lab and locks the door behind her. She can't wait to get over to Brittany's dorm and be with her, she almost feels like a cliché, wanting to spend every waking moment with her. Then again, who wouldn't want to spend every waking moment with someone like _Brittany?_

"I Googled pet names for girls, and one of the results was," Brittany says, in between laughs, "egghead." Santana laughs as well, unsure of how that's exactly a 'pet' name.

"If you call me that, I'm breaking up with you," Santana jokes. Brittany gasps into the phone mockingly.

"I'm shattered, really. Who will I call egghead now? Rachel?" Brittany says, smiling when Santana laughs into the receiver, "but really, if you were breaking up with me, I'd just pretend not to hear you,"

"Smart tactic, you're so smart. My baby girl is so smart," Santana cooees, not caring that she is pretty much bulldozing people out of the way so she can get to Brittany faster. Brittany bites her lip and picks up the box sitting neatly on her desk. She flicks it open and smiles at what's inside. Then, the perfect pet name hits her.

"Well, if you don't want egghead, then I have the perfect name for you, but I can only tell you in person" Santana 'oohs' into the phone, smiling at the blonde's attempt to be mysterious.

"Damn, is it weird that you being all mysterious kind of turned me on?" Brittany laughs and leans back in her chair, opening and closing the box in her hand.

"I'm not sure how people will react if we have phone sex right now, I mean I guess I could but what if you get arrested for public indecency?" Brittany says in a fake serious voice, smiling when Santana's heavenly laugh once again rings through her ears, "who will bring me the cupcakes I'm kind of craving right now?"

"You are too cute, but honestly, I'd totally risk getting arrested for you." Santana says, and even though the topic they're speaking about is sort of morbid, Brittany finds it amazing how Santana can turn anything into something sweet.

"And I'd totally risk getting arrested for you too," Brittany echoes, earning a smile from Santana. She's out of the building now, standing on the side walk smiling at the passing cars with her phone pressed to her ear to make it seem like Brittany is right next to her, talking to her. Santana hails a cab expertly and covers her phone as she tells the cab the address she wants to go to. Her first stop is a bakery she loves, because her girlfriend just said she's craving cupcakes, and Santana would do anything to get Brittany to look at her like she's a Hispanic Jesus.

"As sweet as that is, and as much as I love talking to you, aren't you supposed to be studying?" Santana questions as the cab starts moving. Brittany looks at her books, her notes all over the place and her last sentence half finished. She shrugs even though Santana can't see her. "Did you just shrug?" Brittany is sometimes amazed at how well Santana seems to know her.

"Yes I did, and how did you know? Are you an alien? Is that why you told me Kurt and Rachel were aliens, trying to cover up your tracks? I'm onto you, San." Brittany says through a smile. Santana laughs as the cab pulls up to the bakery, she tells him to keep the engine running as she gets out of the car.

"No comment," Santana says. This conversation is weird, but it's another charming aspect of Brittany, Santana can say whatever she wants and Brittany won't question it, she'll just keep talking about it. The Latina walks up to the counter and asks for four red velvet cupcakes, Brittany's favourite, watching as he puts the cupcakes in a nice box.

"Knew it," Brittany whispers conspiratorially, "anyway, I forgot to ask before, but how was your day?" Santana mouths a thank you to the worker as she takes the boxed cupcakes, walking out the door.

"It was pretty good, a new interesting drug case came in, I analysed some of the drug samples found," Santana replies, as she covers the receiver again and tells the driver to take her to Columbia. "What about you baby girl?" Yep, Brittany will never get tired of hearing that, the baby girl part, not the drug analysing.

"Oh you know the usual. I saw a fist fight, which I rate 1/10, not enough fist action. I also patted a dog," Brittany says, trying to recall her day, "Oh! And I am one hundred precent sure I walked in on a professor and a student getting it on. Let me tell you now, it was n-a-s-t-y nasty." Santana laughs and makes a disgusted noise.

"Gross, was he old?" Brittany thinks back to the odd scene.

"I didn't see his face, but I did see a wrinkly butt and I did hear a high pitched scream. So I'm going to assume the butt was the professor and the screamer was the girl. As for the wrinkly butt, I'm fairly certain he was old." Brittany says with confidence.

"Damn, you cracked the case. Maybe you should take up a job here at NYPD," Santana jokes as she pays the cab driver and gets out of the cab. She's two minutes away from seeing Brittany and her excitement is sky rocketing.

"Speaking of NYPD, where are you? I thought you got off work at six today, it's six thirty," Brittany says, looking down at the box in her hands. She can't wait to give it to Santana. The Latina smiles as she walks towards Brittany's door, box of cupcakes in one hand and her phone in the other.

"I know ugh, I'm stuck in traffic right now," Santana says with fake annoyance, when in reality, her smile is growing as she stops in front of Brittany's door.

"Aw man, I hope you get here quick-"Brittany is interrupted by a knock on the door. Unsure of who it is, she looks at it suspiciously. "Hold on, someone is knocking on my door," Brittany gets up to walk the door, and Santana sense perfect surprise opportunity.

"Hey, what did you say you were craving before?" Brittany half listens half fiddles with the lock on the door, trying to unlock it.

"Oh, I said I was craving-"Brittany swings the door open and her sentence is left unfinished, her eyes widening with slight shock at the sight of Santana standing in front of her, holding an open box of…

"Cupcakes," Santana finishes off her sentence for her, tucking her phone into her jacket pocket, smiling ear to ear, "hey baby girl," Brittany lowers her phone while her smile grows tenfold. She takes in the sight of Santana, standing at her door, with a smile that could break and mend hearts, and a box of her favourite cupcakes.

"Fuck," Brittany breathes as she grabs Santana hand quickly and pulls her into the room. She quickly walks them to her desk, taking the cupcakes and placing them onto the desk before she spins back around to face Santana, grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her into a kiss. Santana smiles into the kiss, putting her hands onto Brittany's hips and pulling her closer.

"What?" She says, when the break apart and smile at each other adoringly. Brittany smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind Santana's ear.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Brittany whispers. Santana bites her lip and grins at her, "thank you for the cupcakes." Santana shrugs like it's no big deal and sighs in content. She takes a seat on the bed and crosses her legs, smiling happily at Brittany.

"So, I recall you telling me that you would tell me my new nickname," Santana says, prompting Brittany to remember the box on her desk. Her excitement grows as she grins at Santana.

"Yes I was! But first, you need to close your eyes. And if you open them, I will punch you." Santana looks at her in confusion and laughs, shaking her head.

"Would you actually punch me?" Brittany looks away for a millisecond.

"No…" She says in an unconvincing tone, "doesn't matter, close your eyes!" Santana holds her hands up in defeat and closes her eyes. Brittany pretends to punch her, and when she doesn't flinch, Brittany knows that she's really closing her eyes. She claps a little and rushes over to her desk, taking the box and opening it up in her hands. Brittany bounces over to the bed and sits on it, mimicking Santana's cross legged position. She holds the box in front of Santana and grins.

"Okay, open your eyes." Santana opens her eyes instantly and looks at Brittany first, before her eyes go down to the small box she's holding. All the air leaves her lungs and her eyes widen comically. Sitting in the box is a small Pandora ring, the Princess Tiara ring. It's in the shape of tiara, with a small jewel encased in a love heart at the top. Santana covers her mouth with her hand and laughs slightly in disbelief, looking back up at Brittany who's smiling widely.

"Before you get scared, I'm not proposing to you," Brittany says, smiling before taking the ring out of the box and holding it up. "I saw this a few days ago when I walking around, and I thought of you. I know that's cliché and everything, but you mean so much to me. Everything about you is just… Perfect. I've never met anyone who could make me smile like you, make me laugh like you, make me _happy_ like you. The way you listen to every word I say, the way you think of crazy things to do, the way you pick up on the little things, like what I'm craving or when I want to dance. There aren't enough words to describe the way I feel about you. So I got you this ring, it symbolises how I feel about you, and what you are to me. Out of all the things that my hands have held, you have been, by far, the _best_. You're my _princess."_ Brittany grins at Santana, whose eyes are filling with tears. Brittany softly picks up her hand and carefully puts the ring on her index finger, happy that it fits perfectly. Santana looks at her with adoring eyes; _I am definitely in love with her._

Santana doesn't know what to say, though the three words are on the tip of her tongue, she can't bring herself to say them. It's odd, she knows she's in love with Brittany, but it's almost as if she doesn't really believe that they'll last. It's an irrational fear Santana has, that whenever something amazing happens, some tragedy is bound to strike. It's not like Santana is certain they'll break up, she just has that possibility nagging at her, and she's scared. Brittany is the first person Santana has ever fallen in love with, she has such a strong attachment to Brittany; she doesn't know what will happen to her if they don't work out. But Santana wants them to work out, she can't see her life without Brittany, and she doesn't know how she was living without her before. She pushes the thought from her brain; of course they're going to work out, and even if they don't, she has to make every moment count.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Santana whispers, earning a grin from Brittany. Santana leans forward and brings their lips together in a slow kiss, bringing her hand to the back of Brittany's neck and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss is slow, but gets heated when Brittany moves onto Santana's lap and straddles her. Soon the kiss is sloppy with their lips crashing together and Santana's hands are roaming up and down Brittany's thighs and back. Santana breaks the kiss and moves her lips to Brittany's neck immediately, kissing the skin there. Brittany tilts her head to give her more room, and tangles her hands in the brown locks below her, pulling Santana closer to her neck. Brittany moans softly when Santana drags her teeth down the length of Brittany's jaw, before peppering kisses along it. She moans louder when Santana sucks _that_ spot on her collar bone.

"Fuck, you're so good at that," Brittany breathes. Santana smiles and brings her fingers to the hem of Brittany's shirt, and just as she is about to tug it up, there is a loud, rapid bang on the door. Brittany is so frightened by it that she falls off of Santana and onto the floor, startling Santana.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?" Santana asks, getting up and offering a hand to Brittany. The blonde takes it gratefully and pulls herself up, trying to even out her breathing and erratic heartbeat.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got scared by the knocking," Brittany says, before she realises someone is still at the door. She smiles apologetically to Santana and walks towards the door, ready to glare at whoever just massively vag blocked her. She swings open the door, and for the second time that night, is very surprised by what she sees. She almost screams when she sees her two brothers, Dylan and Nathan, standing in front of her. Brittany didn't know they were coming, they didn't say anything to her and quite frankly, she's concerned how easily people can find out which dorm she's residing in.

"Hey little sis," Dylan smirks. Dylan and Nathan are twins; they look pretty much exactly the same. Both boys have blonde hair, like Brittany, and greenish blue eyes, unlike Brittany who has bright blue eyes. Though they look like the same person, their personalities are different. Nathan is more reserved; he likes books and is a smart thinker. Dylan loves partying and being silly, and it's almost like Brittany is a mix of the two brothers.

"Miss us?" Nate says, with a growing smile. Brittany squeals and jumps into their arms for a hug. They haven't seen each other since Christmas last year, and it's almost July now.

"Dyl, Nate! What are you guys doing here, and why did you knock so hard. Trying to break my door?" Dylan laughs.

"Break your door? I'd obliterate it, have you seen these guns?" He says, flexing his arms. Santana watches from inside the room, incredibly confused as to who just showed up at Brittany's dorm. She suspects it's her brothers, so she just stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, not sure if she should go up to Brittany or not. Before she can make a decision, she accidentally locks eyes with one of the brothers; she doesn't know which one though.

"Uh Britt? Who is that behind you?" Brittany turns around and looks at Santana, who looks incredibly awkward and unsure of what to do. She smiles at her and rushes over to her, taking Santana's hand in hers. Santana is thankful that Brittany is back at her side, holding her hand calms Santana down. She isn't sure why she is so nervous, she can deal with strangers with ease, but knowing that these two men standing in front of her are incredibly important to Brittany, it makes her crave their approval. Brittany excitedly waves her hand, gesturing for Dylan and Nate to come into the room. They've always been protective of her, and usually it takes a little warming up for them to approve of someone Brittany brings home. She prays that Santana will win them over the way she's won Brittany over.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Santana Lopez," Brittany says carefully, gauging their reactions. Their eyes flash with surprise and suspicion at the same time, though it seems to dull a little when Santana smiles at them and waves. Nate smiles are her brightly and Dylan grimaces, scaring Santana a little.

"Hi," she says shyly. Brittany hasn't seen this side of Santana, how did she go from sex goddess to shy third grader in a matter of minutes?

"Bro, why is Brittany's girlfriend hotter than me?" Dylan says, nudging Nate in the ribs. Brittany laughs and pulls Santana closer to her.

"Everyone is hotter than you, Dyl," Dylan puts his hand over his heart dramatically.

"I come out here to surprise my little sister, and I end up getting insulted," Nate rolls his eyes and extends his hand to Santana.

"It's nice to meet you Santana, my name is Nate," he says, with a charming smile. _Good looks must run in the family,_ Santana thinks as she takes Nate's hand. Dylan grins at her and offers his hand too.

"I'm Dylan, the best looking one in the family," he says with a wink, "I mean Brittany is pretty, but I'm prettier," Dylan cups his cheeks with his hands and bats his eyes. Santana laughs and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"How are you the best looking if we're twins?" Nate says, with a smirk. Dylan opens his mouth to reply, before he closes it and coughs.

"I will get back to you on that," he says with a wink. Nate rolls his eyes and turns to Santana, with a bright smile.

"Well, we came all the way here to surprise you, why don't we go out?" Nate suggests, looking at them with hopeful eyes. Brittany looks at Santana questioningly, who smiles back brightly. Brittany grins widely and claps her hands.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Their party location ends up being a bar on campus, since no one throws a massive party on a Tuesday night. It doesn't matter though, drinks and fun is all Brittany needs, and with her brothers in town and her girlfriend next to her, it's everything she wants. They're seated in a booth, talking aimlessly about their lives. Santana finds out that Dylan and Nate are only two years older than Brittany.

"So, what are you guys studying?" Santana asks. If they're two years older than her, that means they should still be in school, depending on what they're studying.

"I'm studying law, Nate is studying neurology," Dylan says. Santana's eyes widen, the entire Pierce family must be smart.

"That's awesome, what school?" Santana asks. Brittany is happy to see that Santana is slowly becoming for comfortable with her brothers; nothing makes her happier than to see the people she loves get along.

"I study at Harvard Law School," Dylan says with a proud smile. Nate's features mimic Dylan's, and they look _exactly_ alike.

"I study at Harvard Medical School," Nate says, before winking at Santana, "Harvard rep, you 'mirin?" Santana laughs and shakes her head and links her arm with Brittany's, smirking at them.

"Nope, we're Columbia rep. I'm a forensic science killer, and Britt Britt here is a chem/bio/dance killer," Santana says, brushing off her shoulders cockily. Dylan and Nate both raise their eye brows in amusement.

"Ooh, Ivy League battle," Nate says with amusement, before his face turns serious and his voice hardens slightly, "but, as much as I would like to tell you all the reasons why _Harvard_ is better than Columbia, I want to know how long you've been dating our little sister." Brittany stiffens, _oh god here comes the over protecting._ She side eyes Santana, hoping that the Latina doesn't get nervous again. Though it seems that she's had enough time to adjust to the two boys, her face doesn't show any concern or surprise.

"We've been dating officially for a few weeks, but we were seeing each other for three months before that," Santana answers coolly. Dylan raises an eyebrow.

"Seeing each other? Why didn't you guys just date?" Brittany is literally starting to sweat slightly. Santana doesn't even bat and eyelash, she only smiles sweetly at them.

"Well, when we first met each other, I was really busy, with work and school and everything. I didn't really have time for a full relationship, but I agreed to tutor her, which is how we met actually. The more I spent my time around her, the more I came to see that I would give up anything for her. My busy schedule seemed so minuscule compared to the way Brittany made me feel," Santana says casually, turn her head and grinning at Brittany, who smiles back at her, "So we started seeing each other, but then I realised that Brittany deserved everything, not just half a relationship and half my time, so I asked her to be my girlfriend and here we are." Dylan and Nate look at each other for a second, before turning back to them. Brittany is watching their eyes, seeing if they flash with emotion or stay blank. She thanks sweet baby Jesus when she sees Nate's eyes twinkle with happiness and his lips curve into a smile, while Dylan raises his eyebrow and smirks, nodding slightly. She knows now that they approve of Santana, and who wouldn't?

"That's awesome, I hope you guys last long," Nate says, raising his glass. They all raise their glasses and clink them, taking a drink afterwards. Suddenly, a loud voice booms throughout the bar, and they all turn their heads to see the bar owner on what looks like a stage.

"Hello! Welcome to Tuesday night karaoke, anyone is welcome to get up on stage and preform! Remember, embrace your potential! I hope you enjoy whoever is brave enough to get on up!" The bar owner says with a cheery smile. Santana suddenly gets a bright idea. _Brittany has never heard me sing before,_ she thinks to herself. She grins widely and tells the group she has to go to the bathroom, and kisses Brittany on the cheek before she leaves. Brittany watches her go with a wide smile, before turning back to her brothers.

"So, what do you guys think of her?" Brittany asks, wanting clarification on whether they approve or not. Nate grins at her.

"She's totally awesome sis, a blind man could see how much she cares about you. She gets the Nate stamp of approval," he says with a wink. Dylan nods in agreement, taking a swig of his drink before smirking.

"She's totally in love with you," Brittany chokes a little on her drink, and her face goes red.

"What? How do you know?" Dylan scoffs.

"Like Nate said, a blind man could see how much she cares about you. Home girl is practically oozing love when she sees you, and that's a great thing, shows how much she really likes you," Dylan shrugs, and Brittany smile absentmindedly, making Dylan raise an eyebrow at her. "Do you love her?" Brittany almost immediately answers.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do," Nate claps his hands excitedly.

"Aw, my little sis, all grown up and falling in love. Have you told her you love her yet?" Brittany shakes her head, making Nate pout.

"No, I want to wait for the perfect moment," Dylan laughs.

"There is no perfect moment; the perfect moment is when you actually say it. You could be behind a dumpster, but as long as you say those words, it becomes the perfect moment." Brittany looks at him admiringly.

"You're too smart," Dylan smirks.

"Runs in the Pierce genes," he shrugs. Nate looks around and suddenly looks surprised.

"Hey Britt, isn't that Santana on the stage?" Brittany turns her head towards the stage, and sure enough there's Santana sitting on a stool on the stage, microphone in hand and a bright smile.

"Yeah it is…" Brittany trails off, confused. She thought Santana was going to the bathroom. Santana looks out at the crowd, but she only cares about a pair of blue eyes she's grown accustomed to. The bar owner comes out again, walking up on stage and standing next to Santana.

"Well look here, we have our first singer for the night. Why don't you give it up for Santana Lopez," he says cheerily. The bar cheers but Brittany, Nate, and Dylan cheer the loudest. Santana grins at Brittany and brings the microphone to her lips.

"This song is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend Brittany, who I can't begin to describe with words. So instead I'll sing her a song, for the first time too. Hey look, we can add this to our list of first." Santana says with a smile, making Brittany giggle and clap excitedly. Santana nods to the guy off stage, who starts the music.

 _Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me_ _  
_ _I felt so close but you were far away_ _  
_ _Left me without anything to say_

Brittany is physically taken back by Santana's voice. It's sweet, raspy, and sultry all at the same time. She is actually very confused on how she's gone this entire time without hearing Santana sing. Nate and Dylan both look surprised as well.

"Whoa, you never told us she could sing this well," Dylan says, impressed written all over his face. Brittany is literally speechless.

"I didn't know she could sing this well either," she breathes, captivated by Santana's voice.

 _Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_ _  
_ _Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_ _  
_ _I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

Santana gets off the stool, takes the microphone from the stand and pulls it off, taking the microphone with her as she jumps off the stage and onto the bar floor. The bar patrons are clapping along to the beat of the song, enjoying her performance. Santana never takes her eyes off Brittany as she walks towards their table. She grins when she gets closer, seeing the happiness shine in blue eyes as she pours her heart out in song.

 _I can't get your smile out of my mind_ _  
_ _(I cannot get you out of my mind)_ _  
_ _I think about your eyes all the time_ _  
_ _You're beautiful but you do not even try_ _  
_ _(You do not even, do not even_ _try)  
_ _Modesty is just so hard to find_

Santana holds out her hand for Brittany, who takes it gladly. Santana pulls her up and spins her around effortlessly, thanks to Brittany's amazing dancing skills. She brushes her thumb over Brittany cheeks when she sings 'beautiful but you don't even try.' Nate and Dylan look at each other, wide smiles on their faces at the sight of two people so in love.

 _Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_ _  
_ _Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_ _  
_ _I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

Santana doesn't let go of Brittany's hand, instead she leads her up to the stage and leads her to the stool. Brittany sits down on it and grins adoringly up at Santana. Brown eyes never blue ones as Santana serenades her. Suddenly she leans down and places a quick kiss on Brittany's lips, before pulling away and singing the next lines.

 _I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be_ _  
_ _Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless_ _  
_ _Baby,_ _can't_ _you see?_

Brittany is almost about to pass out from the emotion she feels. Santana always finds new ways to make her feel special. Her eyes catch the sparkle on Santana's finger from the ring that Brittany gave her earlier. And in that moment, with Santana singing to her, and with her finger sparkling with a ring symbolising everything they mean to each other, Brittany is one hundred precent, without a doubt, in love with Santana Lopez.

 _Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_ _  
_ _Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_ _  
_ _I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

The music starts to fade out and Santana extends her hand to Brittany, pulling her up as she sings the last words to her.

 _Oh, lovebug again_

The music stops and the crowd cheers, with Dylan and Nate pretty much screaming. Santana doesn't look at them though, she only looks at Brittany. Brittany, the girl who means everything to Santana, the girl who Santana is almost certain she will love until the end of time. All her earlier doubts fly out the window, because even though there's the possibility they might break up one day, that sure as hell won't stop Santana from loving her today. So she tells Brittany what she's certain she was put on this Earth to do.

"I love you, Brittany. S. Pierce," Santana says. Dylan bites his fist to stop himself from causing a riot out of happiness. Brittany can't believe Santana just announced that she loves her, in front of an entire bar of strangers, and her brothers. But Santana is spontaneous like that, it's one of the things that Brittany loves about her, so she tells her.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez,"

* * *

 _A/N_ **_so i was going to wait a little to say the 'i love you's but i literally could not wait because every time i wrote something sweet i wanted to follow it up with the i love you and i couldn't wait anymore so yes nice they love each other! What did you think? Leave a review and lemme know homies. See you next week! Laterz Skaterz! also Love Bug made an appearance!_**

 ** _song: Love Bug- Jonas Brothers_**


	11. What the heckerdoodle fudge cakes

_A/N **surprise! im back! lmao i am so sorry for not updating last week i** **just had no time at all :( i got my very first job though! i love it so far but mixed with tutor and school and everything sometimes it can be overwhelming but its okay i promise i wont abandon this story ill make sure i'll see it through cause i dont want to disappoint you guys :) you guys are so funny why didnt you tell me before that you didnt like baby girl? AHAHHA all g i'll make sure i don't use it from now on but if theres anything else just tell me dont wait until like 11 chapters in lmfao. Hey guess who got 6 A+ 5 A's 1 B+ and B and 1 C on their school report?! I DID. i'm so proud of myself especially since i'm doing all year 11 subjects instead of the year 10 ones im supposed to do! anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and just being awesome in general! i see y'all next week!**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE BUG**_

 _ **-** Santana meets Brittany's brother, Dylan and Nate_

 _-Santana sings to her for the first time_

 _-They say **i love you** for the first time!_

* * *

Santana is once again startled by a furious knock on her door. She grumbles as she jumps up, clutching her chest. _Why is everyone who knocks on my door so angry?_ She thinks to herself as she walks to the door. Sure enough, before she reaches it, the door swings open and in barge Kurt, Rachel, and to Santana's surprise, Blaine. Santana's boobs are aching with rage as they once _again_ knock on her door only to open it themselves a second later.

"Hello Santana," Blaine says with a smile. His bowtie is especially bright today, and mixed with the shock of their appearance, Santana isn't happy.

"What the fu-," Santana begins as Kurt and Rachel stand in front of her and cross their arms. Kurt cuts her off. Blaine looks like he doesn't like the idea of starting Santana, so he just looks around the loft like he's never been here before.

"What the fuck yourself Lopez," he spits with a bite. "When were you going to tell us that you said the L word to Brittany?" His eye brows are raised and Santana's eyes are going to fall out of their sockets because of how hard she just rolled them.

"You two are seriously too much, I said it to her like, two days ago. I got busy," she shrugs, "I got off of work ten minutes ago, so forgive me for not texting you about my relationship progression." Kurt glares at her, before his face switches to happy. Santana's head hurts when he does things like that, it only strengthens her belief that she's best friends with aliens. Rachel does a little body wiggle out of excitement.

"Did you just shimmy? Oh god Rachel, you aren't Shakira, those hips _do_ lie," Santana says, shaking her head and turning away. Rachel only rolls her eyes, before flouncing over to Santana's couch and plopping down in all her Rachel Berry gracefulness. Kurt does the same, but it's less graceful, like a grasshopper falling over. Blaine also sits down and crosses his leg, like a talk show host. Santana takes a seat as well, and waits for the bombarding questions.

"How did you guys know I said I love her?" Santana questions. Kurt only shrugs, before winking.

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead," he says. Santana looks at him in disbelief.

"All right Pretty Little Porcelain," she drawls out, looking at him weirdly. _Fucking alien._

"Shut up," he says, before waving his hand in the air, "what are you waiting for? Tell us everything," Kurt's eyes light up with excitement at a nice story, and Rachel is leaning forward in her interested stance. Santana sighs before she recalls the nights event, telling them in extensive detail because they wouldn't settle for anything less. She tells them about Dylan and Nathan, about the song, and about the 'I love you'. By the end of the story, Santana's ears are ringing from the squealing.

"I can't believe you told her on a stage in front of everyone! This is too much, y'all are too much." Kurt says, shaking his head, though his mouth is split into a wide smile.

"I love it when people sing for me," Blaine says dreamily.

"That is so cute Santana, who knew you were such a sweetheart," Rachel teases. She's surprised when Santana doesn't snap at her, she only smiles and looks off dreamily.

"Ugh, even though your relationship is borderline crack to me, I'm really glad you found someone who you love. It's so good to see you care for something other than the big three."

"Work, school, family," they all say at the same time. Santana laughs, nodding her head in agreement.

"I know, it feels really good to care about something that isn't in a textbook, or shares my DNA." Santana says, with a content sigh. Brittany flutters through her mind, and she looks at her clock to check the time. It's 6:58PM, and Brittany gets off at 7:10. She should be here very soon. She looks back at Kurt, Blaine and Rachel and for the first time, acknowledges that they're dressed nicely, a little _too_ nicely. Santana eyes them suspiciously, because they never dress up nicely just to visit her, unless they're going out later.

"Why are you three dressed up?" Santana asks. Kurt grins at her and shakes his head excitedly.

"Well, since I feel like we never see you anymore, we are all going out." Kurt announces with a happy smile. Santana physically rejects the idea with a body shake, she's tired and Brittany is coming over soon and she wants to cuddle.

"I can't, Brittany is coming over." Santana says. Kurt rolls his eyes, and Rachel shakes her head like a teacher scolding a student.

"Of course we invited her too, she sounded excited, I think she's been wanting to go out," Kurt says, so obviously luring Santana into accepting by using Brittany. Santana sighs; she can already see a fight coming up if she says no, so she begrudgingly agrees.

"Fine," she drawls out with distaste, "I guess I haven't been getting drunk enough lately." Kurt claps his hands.

"Exactly! I can't wait to get you to the emotional Santana state, it's so fun to point out random things and watch you cry about it. Like that time we pointed out a tipped over glass and you spent the rest of the night wailing about it," Kurt says with a fond voice. Santana groans just as the door knob rattles for a second before it swings open. Blonde hair flashes and in a second Brittany is standing in front of the kitchen counter with a shocked face.

"Babe why isn't your door locked?" Brittany asks, flashing a smile at Kurt and Rachel. Santana cranes her neck to look at the door, before shrugging.

"I don't know, the three blind mice," she says, throwing a glare in their direction," probably didn't lock it." Brittany turns to them and tries to put on a frown, but it just looks like a very cute, slightly aggravated, puppy. Santana gets up and walks towards her, throwing another glare at the three on her couch.

"Stop making my girlfriend worried; lock my door next time you savage." She says, before putting on a sweet smile and turning to Brittany. "Hey baby, how was work?" Brittany tilts her head in confusion.

"Baby? Why not baby girl?" Brittany questions. Santana immediately grimaces.

"Oh yeah, so earlier today I was just walking down the street to get some food," Brittany nods as Santana goes into story, "and I went into a diner and some old guy was sitting there and he cat called me and offered to buy me lunch, and he called me baby girl. So I don't want to call you that anymore,"

"Ew," Kurt and Rachel say at the same time. Brittany laughs when Santana's instant reply is 'aliens', muttered under her breath.

"It w _as_ gross, so I'm just going to call you generic names. Like generic cereal, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to be called Froot Loops." Santana says. They all look at her oddly as she thinks about generic cereals. Brittany turns to the three on the couch and grins widely at them.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you guys in ages," Brittany says, turning to Blaine, "I'm pretty sure the last time I saw you, you were wearing the same bow tie. Do you not own a spring collection?" Blaine rolls his eyes and straightens his bow tie.

"They're on order," he says with a happy smile. Rachel shakes her head before clapping her hand.

"Okay! Go get changed and we can go out!" She says excitedly. Brittany nods in equal excitement.

"I brought a dress!" Brittany exclaims and takes Santana hand, dragging her towards the bedroom to get changed. Santana closes the door behind her before she is pushed up against it as Brittany kisses her. Santana's arms wrap around her neck and she smiles into the kiss.

"I missed you," Brittany mumbles against her lip, before she pulls away to trail kisses down Santana's neck. She grins and moves her neck to give Brittany more room.

"I missed you too, time was going so slowly, but I'm glad you're here now," Santana says, moaning softly when Brittany sucks on her pulse point. Santana's head falls back against the door as Brittany's hands snake under her shirt and up her stomach. "We should stop; Kurt and Rachel always walk in on the most unfortunate times." Brittany laughs against her neck and pulls away, grinning at Santana. Brittany's face is glowing, and her hair is all messed up but she still looks beautiful, and Santana can't ever see herself falling out of love with Brittany.

"I love you," she whispers. Brittany grin grows tenfold.

"I love you," Brittany repeats, before spinning around elegantly and pulling off her shirt. Santana gapes at her. Brittany turns around and bats her eyelashes innocently. "What? I need to put on the dress…" Santana shakes her head playfully and walks over to her wardrobe, going through her dresses before pulling one out. She turns around just as Brittany is zipping up her dress. It's tight and black and literally perfect. Santana breathes out and sucks her lips into her mouth.

"I need new underpants," Santana says, earning a laugh from Brittany. It's a weird compliment, but then again, Santana is weird, and that's why Brittany loves her.

"Save that for the after party," Brittany says with a wink.

"After party in my bed?" Santana asks with hopeful eyes.

"You know it," Santana grins at her before she pulls off her clothes and slips on her red dress. She smooths out the crinkles at and looks at Brittany, who gives her enthusiastic thumbs up. Brittany still has make up on from being out all day, which is still flawless, so she watches Santana apply her make up. Santana catches her eye and gives her a questioning look, but Brittany only smiles back at her.

"You're so beautiful," Santana blushes and looks away embarrassed, there's a floating feeling in her stomach and she wouldn't mind if she just died right there. She grins at Brittany and shakes her head, turning her attention back to making her highlighter look popping. In a few minutes, they're walking out the bedroom door and are met by Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine.

"Let's get this bitch started,"

* * *

The group step into an incredibly loud club, the music is pumping and Brittany can physically feel it run through her body. Her ears are trying to adjust to the loud music, and her eyes to the lasers flashing. The club scene isn't really her thing, but the drinks are half price and she wants to make out with Santana in the bathroom, so she'll have to stick with the club for tonight. They're weaving in between the sweaty bodies; Brittany is just following them blindly. It seems they've been here before, because they're heading towards a specific direction. Santana takes Brittany's hand and laces her fingers between them. She turns around and smiles at Brittany, and instantly the night brightens up. Suddenly they stop at a more secluded location, a booth. Brittany isn't sure how they managed to get one, the club looks busy and she's surprised that they got one so easily. Kurt seems to sense the surprise and leans over to her, shouting in her ear above the music.

"Rachel's friend Finn manages the club, he saved us a booth," Brittany has heard of Finn before. Rachel talks about him a lot, and now that Brittany thinks about it, Rachel always has a dreamy look on her face when she does.

"You mean the Finn who Rachel is digging right now?" Brittany questions, Kurt laughs and nods his head. They all sit down and Brittany realises Rachel has disappeared. Right before she is about to ask, a tray full on drinks slams down on the table and Rachel has a manic look in her eyes.

"ON THE HOUSE BITCHES, LET'S GET FUCKED UP!" Rachel screams, taking a shot glass and downing it quickly. Blaine takes one and throws it down too, making a face at the taste of it. Brittany is so enjoying this side of Rachel. Santana takes a shot glass and gives it to her, winking at her before she herself takes it down quickly. Santana picks up another one and takes it down equally as fast. Brittany prays that she doesn't drink enough to become stripper drunk, but if she does, she mentally reminds herself to show Santana that she can give a lap dance. The music gets louder as the night progresses, and soon their single tray turns into two trays. By now, Brittany is getting jittery, she wants to go and dance her white soul out. So she grabs Santana's hand and pulls her towards the dance floor, earning a squeal of delight from Santana. Rachel makes a confused noise, it's half a scream half a cry, and Santana turns back around and throws both thumbs up.

"Britt and I are going to get jiggy with it!" She screams on top of the music. Rachel nods her head in excitement and stumbles to get up, she pulls Kurt with her and they make their way to the dance floor. Brittany grabs Santana's body and pulls it closer to her, the combination of drinks and dirty music makes Brittany want to rip off her clothes. But she also doesn't want to get arrested for public indecency so she grips Santana's dress tighter so she doesn't grip her own. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and pulls her closer. Their bodies move in sync and it's feels like when you're doing a puzzle, and you place a lot of pieces in a row. The euphoria is like a drug in their veins, and Brittany doesn't need alcohol to get drunk, Santana can make her mind go fuzzy with a single smile.

Brittany looks around the club and sees Rachel talking to a tall, awkward looking guy. She recognises him as Finn, Rachel's boy toy. Their conversation looks uninteresting and Brittany turns her attention to Kurt and Blaine, who are dancing with each other. Blaine sticks out like a sore thumb a club full of slutty dressed people. Though his bow ties are a part of his charm, and it seems Kurt likes it enough.

The club is literally a party from hell, there are sweaty bodies all around and the lights are borderline blinding. Still, dancing with Brittany is like heaven on Earth, and Brittany is a walking angle. Santana feels the same floating feeling she felt earlier, and it's like all the alcohol has been drained out of her. For a split second, her thoughts coherent, and she whispers into Brittany's ear.

"I love you," Brittany grins sloppily at her.

"I love you too, and hot pockets. Fuck me I want hot pockets," Brittany says, looking around the room as if she's going to find hot pockets. Santana laughs, what a perfect person. Brittany suddenly does a twirl out of nowhere before pointing her fingers in a gun shape and clicking them at Santana.

"I need to pee," she says with a charming drunk smile. Santana laughs and goes forward to follow her, but Brittany stops her. "No! You stay here; I'm going to end up jumping you if we go together. And by jumping I don't mean mugging, unless you have hot pockets then yes I will." Brittany grins again before weaving between the people. Santana watches her go until she loses sight of her. Dancing without Brittany is no fun so she heads towards the bar and orders a water to hydrate her. She runs her fingers through her hair to smooth it out when a girl slides up next to her. She's very pretty, long blonde hair, medium height, charming smile and light brown eyes. She orders a drink and turns to Santana.

"Hey," the girl says. Santana isn't sure if this girl is trying to chat her up, but if she isn't, Santana doesn't want to seem like a massive bitch when all she just said was hey.

"Hi," Santana says politely back. She already feels incredibly awkward; she takes a drink of water so she doesn't have to talk. She also wants Brittany to come back already, and not she also wants a hot pocket.

"My name is Sarah," the girl says. Santana cringes, they both look incredibly awkward, and it seems like Sarah isn't that good with the pick-up lines. But she doesn't want to put Sarah down, she just needs to find a way to explain she's dating someone, without seeming rude.

"I'm Santana," she says back. Sarah smiles at her, and Santana has to admit she's very attractive, but no one beats Brittany.

"It's nice to meet you, are you a regular here?" Sarah asks. Santana is actually grateful that she isn't coming on too strongly, and if Santana wasn't already completely in love with someone else, she'd probably be swooning for Sarah. But she is already completely in love with a girl who could not use the bathroom any slower. Santana looks around desperately for another blonde, but to no avail.

"No not really, I'm actually here with my-"Sarah's drink comes and she picks it up, but the glass is slippery and it falls out of her hand and spills onto Santana's lap. Sarah gasps and a panicked look over comes her face. Santana shakes from the coldness suddenly invading her lap.

"That's cold," is Santana's first and foremost response.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen I swear. Oh god, this is why I shouldn't have come out tonight. I'm so sorry, here let me help you," Sarah rambles, grabbing a fist full of napkins and shoving them into Santana's lap, dabbing at the wet stain.

"No it's okay, it was an accident don't worry about it," Santana says. Sarah panicking is making her panic and Sarah dabbing at her lap is making her even more panicked. This is one wild night.

"What the hecker doodle fudge cakes are you doing touching my girlfriend like that?" A familiar voice says, and both heads turn to see Brittany staring at them, or rather Sarah's hands.

"What the what?" Santana asks, she isn't sure why Brittany just swore like a middle grader but she assumes it's because she's been drinking. Sarah on the other hand, doesn't find the hecker doodles so amusing.

"Oh my god, this is your girlfriend?" Sarah says with an even higher level on panicking, "Oh jeez, I'm so-"Brittany cuts her off by stepping forward and pulling Santana into a deep kiss. Santana is shocked by it but kisses back anyway. They kiss for a few seconds before Brittany pulls away and smiles at Santana sweetly, though jealously burns behind her eyes.

"Baby, we should go back to yours. All this drinking has _really_ made me want to fuck your brains out, like right now." Brittany says in a sultry voice. Santana is honestly worried Sarah will never flirt again based on this one experience. Sure enough, Sarah awkwardly clears her throat, apologises again and races off in a different direction. Once she's gone, Brittany's smile fades and her eyes narrow.

"We're leaving now. I don't want to go to the bathroom and come back to another girl touching your no no region." Brittany says with a jealous laced tone.

"Britt, she just spilt a drink on me by accident," Brittany doesn't look convinced, crossing her arms defiantly and turning her head away. The alcohol infused in her bloodstream is making her more overdramatic than usual, in her mind, this calls for extreme measures.

"That's what they all say…" Brittany murmurs. Santana catches it and smiles a little.

"Don't be jealous baby," Santana cooees. Brittany glares at her and shakes her head.

"I'm not jealous. You know what? Let's go, we're leaving." Brittany says, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her away from the bar. She pulls her phone out and sends a quick text to Kurt and Rachel saying that she and Santana are leaving. They weave through the crowd and soon step out into the cool night. It's a drastic change from the hot night club and the sounds are much less ear drum bursting. Brittany hails a cab quickly; her anger is sobering her up slightly. A cab pulls up and they get inside. None of them talk during the ride back to Santana's place, though Brittany keeps her hand intertwined with Santana's.

They get out of the cab and walks towards the elevator. Santana barely has time to push the button of her level before she's shoved up against the wall and kissed hard. She immediately wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and pulls her closer. She's sort of confused because she thought Brittany was mad at her. The kiss is hot and heavy, and a little angry. Brittany presses her body against Santana's and kisses the life out of her. The elevator dings and the door opens up, and in a second Brittany pulls her lips away and drags Santana out of the door and towards her loft. She fumbles with the key for a second, and doesn't say a word the entire time. Brittany pulls Santana through the door and directly to the bedroom, where she turns around and kisses her again.

"What are-"Santana mumbles, but Brittany cuts her off.

"Don't talk, I'm mad at you. But you're still so hot," Brittany murmurs, and Santana smirks. Brittany backs her up until the back of her knees hit the bed, and she quickly unzips Santana's dress. Santana does the same to Brittany's dress, and lets her own pool around her ankles. She kicks them away and Brittany shimmies out of her own. Brittany tangles her fingers in Santana's hair and pulls her closer, moulding their bodies together perfectly. Brittany makes use of her quick fingers and quickly removes the rest of Santana's clothing, before pushing her down on the bed with her own body following. Brittany trails kisses down her neck and sucks roughly on it. Santana moans loudly and tilts her head to give Brittany more room.

" _Fuck, you're so hot,"_ Brittany growls, " _I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you."_ Santana nods in response as the need between her legs grow with every passing second.

" _Please,"_ Santana moans when Brittany's hands trail up her inner thigh. Brittany pulls her head back and looks at Santana, who's staring up at her with hazy eyes. She kisses her deeply before pulling away slightly.

" _Tell me you love me,"_ Brittany demands softly. Santana complies immediately.

" _I love you, I love you so much, more than- Oh my god!"_ Santana cries as Brittany pushes two fingers inside of her unexpectedly. Her pace is hard and fast and pretty much everything Santana needs right now. Brittany kisses her deeply again, swallowing the abundance of moans escaping Santana's mouth. She moves the kisses back to Santana's neck, kissing and biting it before moving it to her ear.

" _Say it again,"_ Brittany whispers. Santana is having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the fingers inside her. She tries to shake away some of the haziness in her head so she can reply.

" _I love- fuck!- you so fucking- oh god- much,"_ Santana moans out. Brittany thrusts harder and faster, her arm aches and she's pretty sure she's pulled a muscle, but the way Santana is crying out makes her want to go even faster. Santana is close to coming, so Brittany rubs her clit fast and hard, and soon enough Santana is crying out in ecstasy. Brittany slows down her thrust until she halts them, and pulls out her fingers. She rolls off Santana and licks off the excess. Santana is still breathing hard, her chest glistening against the moonlight with sweat.

"What-was-that?" Santana breathes out, turning to Brittany who shrugs.

"I told you I wanted to fuck your brains out. But I'm still mad at you," Brittany says with a pout. "I think I just need sleep, and hot pockets. But you don't even have hot pockets so I'm mad about that too." Santana laughs lightly before opening her arms up, motioning Brittany to come and cuddle. Brittany eyes her before shaking her head.

"Why not?" Santana asks sadly. Brittany's face look likes she going to give in, and at this point she isn't even sure she's angry anymore, but she already said she was so now she has to act angry.

"Because I'm angry at you," Brittany says, rolling over onto her side, away from Santana. The Latina shakes her head in amusement at Brittany, rolling her eyes playfully before shrugging. She closes her eyes and a few minutes past. Santana can hear Brittany shuffling in the covers, trying to fall asleep. A few more minutes pass before she hears Brittany sigh in defeat. She cracks one eye open when Brittany shuffles closer to her, and cuddles up to her. Santana immediately wraps her arms around Brittany and settles in close to her, letting Brittany snuggle her head into Santana neck.

"I thought you were mad at me," Santana whispers teasingly. She can feel Brittany pout against her skin.

"I am!" Brittany says in an incredibly cute voice, she pulls away a bit but Santana pulls her closer and holds her tighter.

"Why are you cuddling me then?" Santana knows the answer to the question, but she just wants to hear Brittany say it. The blonde sighs out, before shaking her head slightly. Santana is seriously her kryptonite; she can't stay mad at her for more than thirty minutes. She pushes her body closer against Santana's and mumbles her answer.

"Because I can't sleep when you're not holding me,"

* * *

 _A/N **sometimes writing kinky scenes makes me feel like i'm going to hell but then again im a sinny sin sinner lmao idk but okay yes i hope you enjoyed this chapter and my return lmfao ill see you next week! later skaterzs! leave a review if u enjoyed it !**_


	12. So into you

_A/N **i'm sorry i accidentally waited almost a month to update**_

* * *

Brittany wakes up the next morning with a slight head ache, nothing too major. Though her limbs are kind of sore, and she remembers why when she feels Santana's bare body pressed up against her own. She blinks a few times to adjust to brightness of the room before she runs her fingers through her hair. She turns her head and looks at Santana, whose sleeping with her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist. The blonde cringes slightly when she remembers her jealously from the night before. To be fair, the girl _was_ touching Santana in a place that shouldn't be touched by just anyone. She groans lowly when she remembers her choice of words from the night before. In addition to being a stripper drunk, apparently she's also a fourth grader swearing drunk.

"Did you just remember you said 'what the heckerdoodle fudge cakes' in public?" Santana suddenly says. Brittany jumps slightly because she didn't realise Santana was awake yet. Brittany groans even louder and Santana laughs softly and tightens her arm around Brittany. "It's okay babe, we all have those moment where the child in us comes out. I didn't know your moment was when you get jealous." She teases. Brittany rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't even jealous," Brittany mumbles, making Santana laugh.

"Yeah okay, you practically assaulting my lips in front of that poor girl, and then declaring your want for me, doesn't scream jealous." Santana teases. Brittany bites her lip defensively.

"Well I wouldn't have such a jealous streak if you weren't such a lady killer," Brittany pouts. Santana grins and holds Brittany tighter.

"Aw! You think I'm a lady killer? That's so nice but don't worry, the only girl I have eyes for is this tall, pretty blonde with really nice eyes." Brittany blushes and a smile plays at her lips.

"What colour are her eyes?" Brittany coyly asks. Santana smirks.

"Green," Brittany gasps and hits Santana lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. They're so bright they could be the beacon of a lighthouse."

"You have the weirdest comparisons," Brittany says, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm awesome," Santana announces proudly. Brittany rolls her eyes and cranes her head to check the clock on the bedside table. It's 8:58, and she has class at 9:30. She groans and rubs her eyes once again.

"I need to get ready for class." Santana lets out a sound of disapproval.

"Gross, you don't need to go to class. I can teach you a class right here. It's called fingers 101," Santana smirks. Brittany laughs out loud and frowns playfully at Santana.

"Sounds tempting, but this class is important. Why don't you go hang out with Kurt and Rachel today?" Santana makes a face and Brittany laughs, trying to encourage her to hang out with her friends, "We left pretty early yesterday, they're probably upset they didn't get to spend time with you. I also have dance practice after, so I'll be out the entire day. I have to finish practicing my new dance. You can come along if you want. Kurt and Rachel know where the dance building is." Brittany offers.

"Yeah sure, I'll come along. Sounds like fun," Brittany grins in excitement and plants a soft kiss on Santana's lips.

"Cool, I'll see you then" she says, before she gets up to collect her clothes from the floor. Santana smiles at the view and feels something stirring in her. It feels like… Contentment.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel are bickering about something fickle while Santana tries to block it out in favour of remembering the route to the dance room. Suddenly they come to a stop in front of a room. Kurt reads the sign on the door and sighs in relief.

"I was honestly not looking at where we were going, but I'm glad we ended up at the right place anyway," Kurt says happily. Santana looks at him with a surprised frown.

"You're the worst tour guide ever," she says with an eye roll. She can hear music from the other side of the room.

"Shut up. By the way, I've been to these dance practices and they can get pretty damn dirty. So try to keep it in your pants, okay Lopez?" Kurt warns. Santana scoffs.

"Are you kidding me? I have the best self-control," she defends herself.

"Coming from the girl who bought a jumping castle to defy her parents," Santana opens her mouth to reply, but then closes it and huffs.

"Whatever, let's go before I die of boredom outside this door." They open the door and walk inside the studio. The floors are polished wood and it is really bright inside there. There are some benches on the far back wall, and the trio make their way towards them. The mirrors cover the front of the wall, but it looks like no one is in the room right now.

"Are you sure we're at the right room?" Santana asked, confused as to why she heard music before only to see an empty room.

"Yeah I'm sure, they're probably getting water." Sure enough, a group of students trickle in, Brittany being amongst them. The blonde's eyes spot them and she gives them an excited wave, though her nerves are now sky rocketing. The man leading the group, who Santana assumes is the teacher, speaks up.

"Okay class, now that we've warmed up. It's time to present your choreographed work in front of the class." He says with excitement, and Santana can see several people in the class shuffle nervously. "So, let's get started!"

He walks over to what looks like a bowl filled with paper, and Santana assumes that the paper is the names of the students and he's picking randomly. He takes a piece of paper out and unfolds it.

"Why does this remind me of the hunger games?" Kurt whispers quietly. Santana rolls her eyes and listens to him announce the first person, much to her delight.

"Brittany Pierce!" All eyes turn to Brittany who looks like someone just shit on her. She smiles nervously, and side eyes Santana, who gives her a thumbs up. She walks over quickly to the speakers and plugs in her phone, before turning back to the class that has taken a seat on the hardwood floor.

"Okay, so this is my choreographed dance to Worth It." She says shyly. Brittany takes a deep breath before she starts the song and walks to the middle of the room.

 _Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it_

Brittany moves fluently to the music, and Santana is in awe. Her body pops and spins are perfectly on time and she moves as if the music is pushing her in all the right directions. Brittany shakes her hips and Santana immediately notices its one hundred times hotter in the room.

 _It's all on you, it's all on you, it's all on you, so what you wanna do?  
And if you don't have a clue, not a clue, I'll tell you what to do_

She walks seductively, pointing her finger subtly at Santana, before she circles her hips and winks at Santana. Kurt laughs to himself when he sees the brunette legitimately stop breathing.

 _Come harder just because, I don't like it, like it too soft  
I like it a little rough, not too much, but maybe just enough_

Brittany sends Santana directly to her grave when she does two full body rolls with her hands in her hair. Santana is dead.

 _Uh huh, you see me in the spot, like "Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh, show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh, you see me in the spot, like "Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while_

The dance comes to an end and Brittany turns off the music, the class erupting in cheers. Santana claps the loudest and gives Brittany two enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Well done Brittany! That was fantastic-"The instructor begins, before Kurt cuts him off.

"You killed it!" Kurt screams, causing half the class to look at him. He doesn't even care, he looks like a proud mama bird. The instructor laughs before getting up to pick another name.

Santana makes a mental note to have Brittany give her private dance lessons.

* * *

"Latent heat of vaporisation refers to the… _Got everything I need and it don't include you_ _,_ shit no, stop singing." Brittany sighs as she gets side tracked again. She refocuses her eyes on the page in front of and tries to read out loud, "Specific head capacity… _You never seen a booty moving like mine do,_ Fuck!" Her mind just keeps going back to the perfect voices of Fifth Harmony. She rolls her eyes at herself and slumps in her chair, sighing deeply and rubbing her eyes. Brittany's eyes wander over to the clock on her desk and she feels slightly better that she studied for two hours before she got side tracked. _Whatever, good enough,_ she thinks before she walks over to the fridge. She inspects it and takes a bottle of water, smiling to herself for choosing water when there was juice. Brittany opens the lid to the water before laughing out loud. _What a joke,_ she thinks before she puts the water back into the fridge and takes the juice instead.

Brittany goes to sit on her bed when her phone rings, and the never ending butterflies erupt in her stomach when she sees the familiar caller ID of her girlfriend. She smiles to herself and picks up.

"Hey baby," Santana's smooth voice greets her happily. Brittany instantly sits up straighter and a smile is plastered on her face.

"Hey!" Brittany says, toying with her covers idly. Santana is about to reply when she hears the familiar tune of a song.

"What song is that?" Brittany gets up and walks over to where her laptop is playing a song.

"Write on me by Fifth Harmony," Brittany says, unsure of why Santana wanted to know.

"Camren,"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Okay..." Brittany drawls out, confused. She shakes it off and changes the topic, "what's up?"

"Well, I again, have made another impulsive purchase-"Brittany's eyes widen and she cuts in before Santana can finish.

"San I swear to god if you bought something like a wheelbarrow full of breadsticks I will literally leave you, and take your breadsticks." Brittany says in a half joking half serious tone, the leaving part was a joke but the breadstick taking wasn't.

"First of all, I would put you in a body bag before you touched my breadsticks, and second of all no, I didn't buy that. Just come over to my place and I'll show you." Santana says with excitement. Brittany sighs out dramatically.

"I can't believe I'm dating you," she says, with a sense of both astonishment and bewilderment in the fact she's got someone as perfect/crazy as Santana,

"Yeah, but you love me" Santana cooees. Brittany smiles to herself.

"More than you will ever know," she whispers. Santana blushes on the other side of the line and bites her lip.

"Okay you romantic; get over here so I can show you what I got." And with that they say their partings and hang up the phone. Brittany takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, sinking into the feeling of her current life. It's almost unbelievable that Santana is hers, and it's almost unbelievable that she's Santana's. She decides she doesn't want to spend another second away from her love and gets up, pulling on a fresh jumper and jeans before taking her things and heading out the door. It isn't too cold outside so she decides to walk. The cool air brushes along her cheek and tangles itself through her hair, making it flow behind her. In no time she's reaching Santana's apartment door. She takes a key out and unlocks the door, walking inside and waiting to be greeted by an insane sight.

Instead, the sight before her is much more perfect than it is insane. It seems Santana has taken it upon on herself to buy what seems like a piano. It's not a grand piano, it's smaller than that but it has all the keys. She's sitting at it and grinning at Brittany like she's won a prize at the fair.

"Santana what the fuck" Brittany says, slightly astound. Though this is much better than the wheelbarrow full of breadsticks, Brittany didn't even know that Santana could play the piano. "How and when did you get this?"

"Well, I got it last night after I passed this store that was having a sale, and my cheap ass can't resist a sale. So I went inside and saw this, and I was literally like fuck give it to me. And so I bought it." Santana explains happily, rolling her eyes at Brittany's bewildered expression.

"What? I like singing, and I like pianos. Piano singing," Santana says with a smile.

"Piano singing?" Brittany repeats, a smile forming on her face as well.

"I might have drunk a few cups of coffee. At this point I can see sounds."

"Okay Kanye, do you know how to play anything?" Brittany laughs, sitting down next to Santana on the piano chair.

"Yes I do! And my first song is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend." Santana kisses Brittany on the cheek, and Brittany blushes with an uncontrollable grin. Santana turns back to the keys and takes a deep breath before her fingers move across the keys fluently.

 _With every passing moment  
Thoughts of you run through my head_ _  
_ _Every time that I'm near you  
I realize that your heaven sent_

With the first word that leaves Santana's mouth, Brittany is already in awe. Sitting here, next to someone who would do something so erratic like buying a piano out of nowhere, only to serenade their loved one the next day. Brittany's mouth goes dry and her heart skips a beat.

 _I think you're truly something special  
Just what my dreams are really made of  
Let's stay together you and me girl  
There's no one like you around  
Oh baby_

Santana looks at Brittany in the side of her eyes, and smiles to herself while focusing on the keys. Brittany looks more and more beautiful every day, and every smile that Brittany gifts Santana with, takes her breath away. Brittany is everything Santana could ever want and need in this moment.

 _I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

 _I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

Brittany abruptly gets up, confusing Santana, though she doesn't stop playing. Brittany stands where Santana can see her in her line of vision without focusing on her directly. Brittany smiles at her and takes a deep breath before moving to the music, dancing slowly.

 _It could be the way that you hold me  
It could be the things that you say_ _  
_ _Oh I'm not too sure what it is boy  
But I know I like feeling this way_

Brittany spins around and moves gracefully alongside the music. Santana is fluctuating between staring at Brittany and continuing the song. Brittany smiles to herself when she hears Santana's breath hitch in her otherwise flawless performance when she does a particularly smooth move. Santana stops playing for a second to watch Brittany dance. She starts again when the blonde looks at her with a questioning smile, having heard the song stop all of a sudden. Santana blushes and returns her attention to the keys in front of her, though her eyes keep wandering over to Brittany.

 _I think you're truly something special  
Just what my dreams are really made of  
Let's stay together you and me boy  
There's no one like you around  
Oh baby_

Brittany comes back to sit down next to Santana, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder as she sings. This moment is perfect, and it feels like such a memorable one, like Brittany and Santana will think of this moment when someone asks how they are so in love with each other. Brittany is almost afraid of how much she loves Santana, sometimes the things you love the most are what haunts you.

 _I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

 _I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

Brittany shifts her head so she's looking at Santana. The brunette's cheeks flush under the intense gaze; she's almost embarrassed that she's doing this. But if singing to Brittany meant that the blonde would look at her like she was the entire universe, then she'd sing an entire discography.

 _Oh I really like  
What I feel when I'm with you  
You're a dream come true  
Don't you ever leave my side  
Cuz it feels so right_

Santana smiles when Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and sways them to the song. There's a jittery feeling in Brittany's stomach, and she's pretty sure she's falling deeper in love with Santana with every passing moment. Brittany really likes what Santana's done to her. She's so into Santana.

 _I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

 _I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

 _I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

 _I really like what you've done to me  
I can't really explain it, I'm so into you_

Santana finishes the song and beams at Brittany, who is equally as happy as her. The amount of tenderness and affection in Brittany's eyes almost makes Santana want to look away, but she doesn't, because she's sure her eyes look exactly the same.

"I love you," Brittany whispers out. For some reason, it feels like the air inside the room has been sucked out. They say 'I love you' to each other all the time, but somehow this one feels different. Maybe it's the certainty in Brittany eyes, maybe it's the raw honesty in her voice, either way, Santana can feel her heart pumping tenfold. It's almost like a promise, a sworn agreement that they'll love each other until they have nothing but their battered hearts left. Santana feels like it's dangerous to fall so hard for someone without cautioning yourself, but Santana buys jumping castles and pianos without a second thought. So she doesn't care, because Brittany is everything she'll ever need in a person and those blue eyes staring into hers, conveying every ounce of love that has ever graced the universe, Santana couldn't care less about the potential heart break if this relationship doesn't work out. All she cares about is Brittany, in this moment. Why should she care about the future if in the present, Brittany loves her?

"I love you," Santana replies with a soft smile, "more than anything,"

* * *

 _A/N **again im really sorry it took me so long!**_

 _ **song used was: So into you- Tamia**_

 _ **Worth it: Fifth harmony ft kid ink**_


	13. Love is Easy

**_A/N hey guYS! i recently read over the last chapter i posted and i realised it was total shit and it's been eating at me so i decided to delete it and put a chapter that actually made sense. But ive kept my other chapter saved somewhere, so i think that later on, when it actually suits the story, i'll reupload. Okay, well i hope you guys have been well and i hope you have been healthy!_**

 ** _i'm sorry about my last chapter, i wasn't in the right state of mind and it was a total dick move of me to update the story with a shit chapter :(( im sorry about that so i hope you enjoy this chapter better than my last one. Happy reading :)_**

* * *

It's nearing Christmas time, and even though Brittany despises the array of lights in shops and the constant reminder of the holiday that happens literally every year, she enjoys the well-deserved break she gets during this time. She draws her coat tighter over herself, trying to prevent herself from dying in the middle of the street before she can reach the warmth of Santana's loft. The closer she gets to the door of her complex, the more relieved she becomes.

Brittany opens the door to her loft and welcomes the little warmth it provides, for the amount of open space in the loft means a lot of cold air. She hears voices in the living room, and smiles when she recognises the voice, even though the voice is spitting an array of curses.

"Suck my left tit Kurt; I would rather die than sit through a Christmas movie marathon with you and Blaine." Santana says with her arms crossed, Brittany quietly laughs and leans against the wall, listening to her girlfriend and her best friend bicker.

" _You_ suck mine!" Kurt rebuttals

"That's gross; you're such a lady you're practically lactating. Do you need some birth control for you and Blaine?" Santana smirks. Kurt glares at her, before smiling triumphantly

"Well, even if you don't want to go, I'll just ask Brittany. She always says yes and you're so pussy whipped by her that you'll go just because she is," Kurt says with a confident smile on his face. Brittany assumes this is the time for her to make an appearance, so she pushes off the wall and steps into the further into the light to make herself visible.

"She totally is pussy whipped," Brittany laughs. Both Santana and Kurt squeal. They clutch their hearts and whip around.

"Brittany?! When the fuck did you- holy shit" Kurt says, breathing heavily.

"I'm not pussy whipped!" Santana scowls. Brittany shrugs before moving in to greet her girlfriend with a kiss. Santana eagerly reciprocates it, flipping Kurt the finger when he gags slightly.

"So, what's this about a Christmas movie marathon?" Brittany asks, wrapping her arms around Santana.

"We just thought that the festivities called for a prime time bonding experience," Kurt says happily. Brittany laughs and looks at him apologetically.

"As much as _Santana_ and I would _love_ to go to that, I already have plans for us tonight"

"It's not tonight, it's on Christmas Eve"

"Oh, then we have plans on Christmas Eve. Whoops, guess it was bad timing." Brittany shrugs, making Santana hold back a giggle. Kurt rolls his eyes and huffs.

"Now that we have that out of the way, Kurt, I need you to get out of my loft so I can festively fuck my girlfriend, unless you want to watch" Santana says pointedly, making Kurt go wide eye and practically sprint out the door with a muffled 'hell no'

* * *

 _CHRISTMAS DAY_

Brittany and Santana are laying on the couch in front of the fire place, curled up in each-other's arms. Santana is laying in between Brittany's legs, her back pressed against her girlfriends chest. They're waiting for the clock to strike twelve, so they can give each other their presents. Santana is just as nervous as Brittany is, each of them thinking their gift won't be enough. It's almost twelve, so to pass time, they talk aimlessly.

"I don't think you can do that, I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Brittany says, scrunching up her nose.

"Damn," Santana says, wondering why all her fun ideas are illegal.

"This is our first Christmas together," Brittany says, smiling, "we can add that to our list of first"

"I think you top my record of most memorable firsts," Santana says, toying with Brittany's fingers.

"Really? What's gives me such an honour?" Brittany inquires. Santana smiles.

"First person I've ever fallen in love with." That sentence melts Brittany's heart, and she holds Santana closer.

"Then I guess you top my list too." Brittany says sincerely. Santana cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

"That's not the only thing I top." Brittany gasps and slaps her arm lightly. Santana chuckles and snuggles closer into Brittany's arms. They both jump at the sound of Santana's alarm informing them it's time to open presents.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Santana says softly. Brittany kisses her lips and pulls back.

"Merry Christmas," she echoes. They walk hand in hand towards the Christmas tree and take their presents they got for each other. They got each other one each, and smile bashfully while handing it over.

"You open your one first" Santana says, eagerly but shyly handing hers over. Brittany takes the box in her hand. The size is small, but Brittany knows whatever is inside will be more than perfect. She carefully unwraps the paper and picks up a black rectangular box. She opens it and smiles when there's a tiny card on it.

"My love for you rivals eternity" Brittany smiles and lifts up the black paper covering the gift. She gasps softly when she sees the most beautiful necklace shimmering in front of her.

"You gave me a ring before," Santana says, toying with the tiara ring that Brittany had gifted her out of nowhere, "wearing it feels like you're always around me, even when you aren't. And I realised that you don't have that feeling, so I wanted to get you something that would make you feel like I'm always with you"

Brittany picks up the necklace and brushes it with her fingertips, as if she's afraid it'll crumble in her hands. There's a locket on it, so Brittany carefully opens it, read out what it says inside.

" _I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try"_

Brittany thinks those words are familiar, and she's right.

"They're the lyrics from the first song I ever sung to you, the night I told you I love you" Santana says, smiling. Brittany doesn't have words, this moment feels so tender, so instead she leans forward and kisses Santana, softer than she's ever kissed anyone.

"I love you," Brittany says with the utmost emotion, and Santana believes her. They stare into each-other's eyes before Brittany picks up her present and hands it over to Santana. She opens it carefully and smiles when she a book in her hands. She flips open to the first page, and it's a brief note from Brittany.

 _Santana,_

 _If you're wondering why I gave you a book for Christmas, it's not because I think you're a giant nerd. This book use to be my diary, I started it when I started college. I'm giving it to you because I wrote in this for most of the year. I know we say I love you, and I know you know that I love you, but I feel like this is the only way you'll ever see the extent of my love for you. A lot of the pages in this diary are about you, and how you're the most perfect person I've ever met._

 _Loving you was, and is, the only thing I've ever done without doubts._

 _Brittany_

Santana looks up with slightly teary eyes, unable to form the basic words of gratitude.

"Read a page," Brittany says, nodding encouragingly. Santana flips open to a random page in the middle of the book.

 _Dear diary,_

 _This is a short entry, but probably the one that I'll look back on for the rest of my life. Santana told me she loves me. She loves me! I'm smiling like an idiot right now; she sang me a song and everything. I've never felt so special, she makes me so happy. I can't even think straight. Dylan and Nate think she's amazing, and she is! I can't believe I got so lucky!_

 _Santana is the most beautiful, genuine, amazing person I've ever met, and out of all the people, she loves me. Me! It's almost too good to believe. Falling for her was the easiest and trouble free thing I've ever done. I don't think she knows how perfect she is, how her eyes hold the entire universe and my entire heart. How her arms feel like the safest place in the world, how her smile lights up my entire world. I think I've found my soul mate._

Santana looks up from the page with watery eyes, she sets the book down carefully and lunges into Brittany's arms.

"I love you, so so much" she says, nearly suffocating Brittany with her death like grip.

"Merry Christmas, Santana," Brittany simply replies, her mind already formulating next year's Christmas gift.

* * *

 _"_ _It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday, not your normal, average, everyday"_

"Are you singing the Spongebob Christmas song?" Brittany asks Santana, with a fond smile on her lips as she watches Santana hang some Christmas decorations up. Santana nods and laughs.

"That was a good episode," Santana replies with a grin. For someone who says they dislike Christmas, Santana is awfully cheerful.

"I thought you hated the festivity, that's why we bond so much, because we're both terrible people." Brittany jokes," but here you are, putting up tinsel and singing spongebob." Santana rolls her eyes playfully.

"I'm not a terrible person, you are," she says with a wink," besides, I did use to hate them, but that's only because Hummel and Berry would drag me to some impromptu Christmas party they planned, like, two days before." Brittany laughs as she watches Santana jump very subtly up and down because she can't reach a certain place to hang tinsel. She puts down her mug of hot chocolate to help her girlfriend hang tinsel in places she can't reach but won't admit she can't. Brittany tries to gently take it from her but Santana puts up a fight, Brittany ends up winning and, lovingly, snatches the tinsel from her hands. Santana glares at her as she effortlessly reaches up to the spot Santana had been struggling to reach.

"Why do you like it all of sudden?" Brittany inquires trying to change the subject whilst attentively hanging up the tinsel. Santana shrugs and smiles, picking up a fake present and putting it under the tree they picked out together.

"I guess it's because this year I have someone worthwhile that I'm spending it with. That's enough to make me love the holiday as much as I love that person, and judging by the decorations, I would say that's a lot of love." Santana says casually. Brittany looks at her tenderly, but Santana fakes indifference, as if she didn't just profess her love again.

Brittany doesn't miss the soft smile on Santana's lips though.

"You're such a romantic," Brittany coos. Santana makes a sour face, like a child who accidentally ate a brussels sprout.

"Nuh uh, your mom is," she says childishly, earning a laugh from Brittany.

"Shut up, you goof," Brittany says, taking Santana's arm and pulling her into a hug. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and settles into her arms perfectly.

"I want to stay like this forever," Santana whispers against her neck. Brittany tightens her hold and smiles softly.

"Wanna fuck?" Brittany says, abruptly ruining the moment.

"Oh my god Britt what the fuck," Santana chokes back a laugh. "We were having a sweet moment and you had to ruin it," Brittany pulls back and laughs.

"I'm joking; let's go bake something I feel like ruining your kitchen." Brittany says and sprints off towards the kitchen. Santana watches her go and bites her lip, having Brittany in her life is really a Christmas miracle. She follows her girlfriend towards the kitchen and watches her pull out a box mix of cookies from when Santana thought she could be a Latino version of Martha Stewart, but then realised that she had no time for that shit. Brittany rips open the box and dumps the flour mix into a bowl before tossing the box in the bin. She looks over the bowl before her eyes go wide.

"Shit, I didn't read the box instruction." Santana laughs at her girlfriend before going over to the bin and very cautiously, lifting the box out from the bin and holding it for her girlfriend to read.

"The things I do for you," Santana says with a playful eye roll. Brittany grins childishly and quickly pecks Santana's lips.

"Thanks baby" she says quickly before turning back to her cookie mix. Santana drops the box faster than she dropped her side girls when she first met Brittany. After a very tedious process of mixing the sugar cookie dough, they roll it out into an even sheet and begin cutting shapes. They make an array, such as cute Santa, reindeer, Christmas tree, heart, and rocket shaped cookies. They even cut out a penis shaped one, laughing at the amount of childishness they have in themselves. They put it in the oven and set the timer, while they begin to make icing.

"Baking is fun, I don't know why you have so many boxes of mix in your cupboard though," Brittany says, looking at her girlfriend. Santana smiles sheepishly.

"I went through a phase," Santana says vaguely. In fifteen-ish minutes, the cookies are being pulled from the oven and are sitting on a rack. Once they've cooled down, Santana takes heart one and goes to ice it, not letting Brittany see what she's going to write on it. Brittany ices a tree one, trying to replicate their tree inside the loft.

"Here you go, Merry Christmas, this is your only present." Santana says, giving Brittany her heart shaped cookies. The icing is pink and red, and Brittany grins when she reads it

"Nice ass" Brittany reads out loud, shaking her head. "Wow Santana, who would've guessed you could be such a romantic." Santana laughs.

"Oh you know I try" she says, brushing her shoulders. Brittany rolls her eyes and goes back to icing her tree. She stops when she hears Santana giggling. She looks over at what her girlfriend is doing and then bursts into laughter. Santana has picked the penis shaped cookie and iced "For Kurt" onto it.

"We should totally gift this to him," Santana says with a wide smile. Brittany leans against the counter and watches her girlfriend laugh at her own joke. Santana blushes slightly under the intense gaze.

"What?" Santana says, slightly embarrassed.

"I love you so much." Brittany says simply. Santana smiles and leans in to kiss Brittany, "can you sing me a song?" Santana laughs and shrugs.

"Sure, what song do you want to hear?" Santana says as she walks towards the bed room to retrieve her guitar. Brittany follows her and flops down on the bed, Santana follows and sits opposite her.

"Any, I don't mind." Santana thinks for a second.

"There's this new song I'm learning, I'll show you it. I only know the chorus though" Santana says, adjusting the capo on the guitar before she starts strumming.

 _If this is love  
Then love is easy  
It's the easiest thing to do  
If this is love  
Then love completes me_

Brittany instantly swoons over her girlfriend's voice. She wants to soak up this moment, where her girlfriend is sitting on the bed, wearing a silly Christmas sweater and strumming a guitar.

 _'Cause it feels like I've been missing you  
A simple equation  
With no complications  
To leave you confused  
If this is love, love, love  
Hmm it's the easiest thing to do_

Santana stops strumming and smiles when Brittany eagerly claps.

"Thank you, did you like it?" Santana asks swaying from side to side.

"I loved it, just like I love you." Brittany says whole heartedly.

"Then I guess love is easy."

* * *

 _A/N hey that's nice yeah? Aren't you glad i didn't pull 'drama out of nowhere' move again? lmao nice one bro okay i hope you guys liked that and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you the next time i decide to update!_

 _song: Love is Easy- McFly_


	14. What are you? Gay?

_A/N_ **Hey. Sorry this chapter is short, I wanted to write more but my mind is really fuzzy and i thought writing would clear it but now its 11:51pm and i dont know what i'm doing with my life. But i hope you like this chapter, hopefully i can find the time to write longer chapters. Bye for now**

* * *

Brittany taps her fingers against the cool wood of the desk impatiently; she's waiting for a phone call that is exactly one hour and twenty eight seconds late, twenty nine now. Brittany checks her phone again for the millionth time, and is again, for the millionth time, disheartened to see that her lock screen shows no notification. She knows she's overreacting slightly, but she can't help it. She hasn't seen Santana in the flesh in over a week, Brittany is trying to get through her suddenly very large work load and Santana seems to be swamped herself at work.

Brittany reaches for her phone again but stops midway with her hand half outstretched. She purses her lips and clenches her hand, willing herself to drop her hand and not pick up her phone because she hasn't heard a thing yet and she will only disappoint herself. Brittany sighs heavily and closes her eyes, she's so tired right now, but Santana said she'd call and Brittany is _not_ missing out on the possibility of phone sex, 'cause right now that's all the actions she's probably going to get. Just as her eyes disobey her and flutter shut, her phone makes an obnoxiously loud ringing noise, and Brittany cringes and scolds herself for turning it to the highest volume. She quickly picks up the phone, and a big sigh of relief comes out.

"Hey baby," Brittany says with a smile. That is, until a voice she knows doesn't belong to Santana speaks back.

"Baby? Look Brittany, we're good friends and all but I don't want be found at the bottom of the Hudson River because Santana's got jealousy issues." Rachel jokes back. Brittany almost throws her phone out of the window.

"Oh what the fuck," Brittany hisses, earning a laugh from Rachel.

"I'm guessing I wasn't who you were expecting"

"Yeah, I thought Santana was finally calling," Brittany sighs. She gets up from her desk chair and flops down onto her bed, pulling the cover over her legs and staring at the ceiling.

"It's almost 1 in the morning, why would she be calling so late?"

"Why are _you_ calling so late" Brittany counters. Rachel laughs softl _y_ again.

"I'm calling because I wanted to check up on you, Kurt and I haven't seen you in ages, and not even we go to Lopez's." Brittany smiles at the thoughtful gesture. The smile quickly fades when she remembers that Rachel is talking to her when Santana should be on the other end of the line.

"That's sweet, but what if you woke me up? And I had an important test I had to take and you just ruined my sleep cycle?" Brittany teases, despite it not being Santana, it feels nice to talk to her friends.

"True, I guess I just totally hate you right now and can't stand the fact that you're studying when you should be hanging out with us" Rachel says dramatically, "now you've foiled my plan." Brittany smiles, but is interrupted by a yawn. Rachel scoffs.

"Weak ass pussy" she mutters under her breath. Brittany finishes her very loud yawn and blinks away the tears that formed.

"Sorry what?" Brittany questions, thinking that Rachel said something.

"I didn't say anything" Rachel replies rather quickly. Brittany looks at the phone in confusion before shaking her head.

"I'm probably so tired I'm hearing things." Brittany says exhaustedly. Rachel frowns at the tone of her voice. _Man, she sounds really tired_ , Rachel thinks, now regretting the decision to call Brittany late.

"You should probably get some sleep Britt, you sound like you need it," Rachel says worriedly. Brittany hums in response.

"I need to wait for Santana to call me, we haven't spoken all day, and I'm going to be too busy tomorrow to talk again. That'll be two whole days." Brittany says through another yawn. Rachel silently curses, she wonders what so important to Santana that she can't call her girlfriend.

* * *

 _SANTANA'S LOFT_

Santana stumbles through the door, fighting a yawn and the urge to collapse onto the floor and sleep right there. She hates the fact that so many people went on holiday at the same time, leaving her and a very small number of workers left in the lab. Because of this, she now has to work more hours that she should, only until enough people get back. However, she did manage to get tomorrow off, so that she can finally relax a little and hopefully see Brittany, who she hasn't seen in a very long time. Santana throws her shoes off lazily and stumbles to her room, pulling off her work clothes and throwing them messily around the room. She flops down on the bed in her bra and undies, relishing in the soft covers of her comfy bed. Her eyes flutter shut and she almost lets herself enter the realm of blissful sleep, but then she remembers a certain blue eyed blonde who she promised she'd call.

Santana forces herself up and rummages around her room for her phone, which she finds in the back pocket of her work pants. She softly gasps when she reads the time. 1:57 AM. She mumbles a string of curse words, she told Brittany she'd call her sometime at 11 PM, but at 11 she was analysing fingerprints. She contemplates calling Brittany now, but it's so late at night at she's afraid she'd wake her girlfriend. However, if Santana doesn't call, she knows Brittany will be upset with her for not calling at all. She hopes Brittany is somewhat free tomorrow, Santana really misses her, and even just ten minutes of seeing Brittany will relieve the pressure that's building on her heart.

Santana decides to take her chances, and calls Brittany. After a few long seconds of the phone ringing, the line clicks through and a tired voice speaks.

"Hello?" Brittany mumbles. The blonde had finally accepted the fact Santana wasn't calling and allowed herself to get the sleep she needed, but as her body relaxed and her mind drifted, it was pulled back into reality by the buzzing of her phone.

"Hey baby," Santana breathes out, "did I wake you?"

"Not really, I was half asleep. Waiting for you to call," Brittany says, fighting to keep her eyes open. Santana feels guilty, she should've at least texted Brittany to go to sleep when she knew that she'd have to stay back.

"I'm sorry I didn't call when I said I would, there were so many things I had to do and I couldn't do them all at once and…" Santana sighs, "I really miss you Britt."

"I miss you too San," Brittany says in a small voice, "I know things have been hectic lately, but I don't blame you. We both told each other at the start that we wouldn't always have time. So I understand, but I really wish you were here with me right now."

"Yeah, I wish I was there with you too." Santana says, suddenly feeling wide awake. She shuffles out of bed and puts on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, walking quickly to her door and grabbing her keys.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks, hearing commotion on the other line.

"Nothing, just getting comfortable in bed," Santana lies. Brittany hums lazily and Santana knows she's going to fall asleep.

"Go to bed Brittany, we'll see each other soon, I promise. I love you." Brittany smiles and buries her face further into her pillow.

"I love you too," she manages to say before her eyes fall shut and sleep takes over. Santana's lips tug up in a smile and she hangs up the phone as she enters the lobby of her complex. She doesn't care if it's late at night; she wants to see Brittany, even if it's just to sleep next to her. Santana gets into her car and drives over to Brittany's campus, pulling into the parking lot of her dorm. Santana quickly makes her way into the building because outside is very dark and she doesn't want to get eaten by monsters, only by Brittany.

She walks quietly towards Brittany's door, silently sliding the spare key Brittany gave her into the lock and opening the door and closing the door as softly as she can. Santana smiles when she makes out Brittany's form on the bed, she's sleeping in a hoodie that Santana gave her, her hair is sprawled on the pillow and her limbs are everywhere. The only source of light in the outside street lamp shining through the window, but even in the dimness, Santana can make out Brittany's very tired facial features. She tip toes over to Brittany and kneels down beside her bed, Brittany is sleeping on her side and her face is in front of Santana. The brunette brushes a strand of hair out of Brittany's face and sighs.

"I love you" Santana breathes out, placing a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead. The blonde's face twitches and her eyes slowly open. Brittany's eyes widen in fear before a flash of recognition pools in her eyes and she realises Santana is in front of her.

"San?" Brittany mumbles out, her eyes trying to adjust to the dark.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you,"

"It's okay," Brittany says, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "why are you here so late? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Santana says, before she sighs, "well no. I miss you Brittany, so damn much. And I hate that we have to go so long without actually seeing each other, I wish we weren't so busy. But that's life. I just couldn't stand another night sleeping without you. So I came here." Even though it's dark, Brittany can also make out the tired features of Santana's face. They're both so tired, and that's why Brittany is touched by the fact Santana would commute all the way to her dorm room just to see her.

"Thank you for coming, that means a lot, I know how tired you are too. I love you," Brittany says, pulling Santana into a hug. They stay like that for a few seconds, relishing in the much needed physical affection they have been denied this past week. Brittany makes room for Santana on the bed, and the brunette happily crawls under the covers. Their bodies automatically find a way to tangle together, and Brittany buries her head into Santana's neck while the brunette runs her fingers through the blonde locks.

"I have the day off tomorrow, so when you finish your classes or whatever, we can hang out." Santana says, she smiles when Brittany nods and she places a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Brittany, I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

Brittany speed walks back to her dorm room, thanking the lord that her last class was cancelled. She almost jumped in joy when she heard her chemistry professor got gastro at the last minute and they couldn't find a replacement in time. That means her day is cut short and she can actually go and hang out with Santana like the girl proposed the night before. She had honestly thought it was a dream until she woke up with Santana's arms wrapped around her. Thinking about it brings a smile to Brittany's face and she eagerly pushes the key into her dorm room door and opens it.

Santana is strumming on her guitar that she left here ages ago when a blur of blonde flashes by and a body jumps into her, knocking her back on the bed. Santana laughs when she feels Brittany placing kisses all over her face.

"Britt! Ew stop, if you kiss my eye you'll give me pink eye!" Santana jokes, Brittany pulls away with a fake gasp.

"Oh no! We can't have that," she sighs dramatically, "I guess I'll have to find another place to kiss," Brittany leans down and places a kiss on Santana's lips. They kiss for a few sweet moments before Brittany pulls away.

"God, it's so nice to be with you again," Santana says, brushing some hair away from Brittany's face," I _really_ missed you." Brittany smiles happily.

"I really missed you too, but you're here now. That's all that matters." Brittany says, rolling off of Santana and onto the bed. She sits cross legged next to Santana. "So, what were you playing?" Brittany points to the guitar on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, just this song I wrote, I was trying to find the melody." Brittany's eyes light up.

"Can I hear it? I love it when you sing," Brittany gushes. Santana blushes.

"Well… I did write it for you, so it's only fair you get to hear it." Santana says, shrugging.

"You wrote a song about me? Again? Ugh, that's so gay, what are you? Gay?" Brittany teases. Santana laughs.

"Brittany! We're dating each other, I'm _your_ girlfriend," Brittany waves her hand flippantly.

"Whatever, you're still gay"

"I know you are, but what am I" Santana teases back.

"6 years old?" Santana laughs and shakes her head.

"More like 6 inches deep in your mom" Brittany's eyes widen and she gasps.

"Santana!" She scolds, slapping her shoulder lightly, "let's hear this song you wrote before you leave me and start writing songs about my mom instead." Santana laughs and picks up her guitar, resting her upper body on the wall. Brittany snuggles up to her and places her head on Santana's heart, listening to it beat steadily. Santana positions the guitar so that she can play it and not poke Brittany in the eye.

"I haven't written the whole song, just a few verses."

She takes a deep breath before strumming lighting, humming the tune in her head.

 _Heaven only knows where you've been  
But I don't really need to know  
I know where you're gonna go_

The song sounds soothing and Brittany loves the way Santana strums the guitar, it's like her voice and the notes go hand in hand. Santana looks down at Brittany and smiles.

 _On my heart, where you're resting your head  
And you just look so beautiful  
It's like you were an angel_

Brittany traces aimless patterns onto Santana's thighs as she listens to the song. She thinks she's still dreaming, and that soon she'll wake up to an empty bed with no music in her ears or no arms belonging to her girlfriend wrapped around her.

 _Can I stop the flow of time?  
Can I swim in your divine?  
Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

Suddenly Santana stops playing and Brittany looks at her in question. Santana puts her guitar to the side and grabs Brittany's hand, intertwining their fingers. Brittany can practically hear the gears grinding in her head, and she knows Santana want's to say something to her.

"Britt, I know lately things have been really crazy. And that we barely get to see each other, and if I could change that I would, in a heartbeat. But I can't, and as much as I wish this was a fairy tale movie where everything falls into place, it's not. It's real life, and things don't fall into place, you have to find the right piece in order to make the puzzle. It won't just appear in front of you." Santana says, before sighing, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that things between us aren't always the best, and right now things are a little rocky because of our schedules. But as long as you're willing to the find the puzzle piece, then I am too."

Brittany stays silent for a second, processing what Santana just said. The brunette is slightly scared, wondering if she made sense or if she just sounds crazy. Brittany takes their intertwined hands and kisses Santana's knuckles lightly.

"I'll never stop trying to find the piece," Brittany simply says, but in Santana's head, she knows that means so much more. She knows what Brittany really means.

 _I'll never stop loving you._

* * *

 _a/n_ **song used- lights down low by MAX. It's such a cute song you guys should check it out :) bye guys**


End file.
